¿Linda princesa?
by Shaty Ana
Summary: ¿Una linda chica? Si, claro! en este mundo solo existen tres tipos de personas, los chicos, las chicas y los donceles que resultan siendo lindas princesas Cap 19! Por fin!
1. Un deseo

Bueno, idea que surgió del aburrimiento cuando leía un poco de naruto, recordé "princesa agridulce" y realmente me gustó tanto que trate de crear algo parecido (digo asi, porque no se parecen mucho e.e)

Espero que les guste...

**Declaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, como dice mi maestro de ética es de carácter devolutorio (que mal TT_TT)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 1: Un deseo**

**Yo soy, tan sólo  
>uno de los dos polos;<br>de esta historia, la mitad.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una linda princesa de cabellera verdosa, se asomaba al balcón del palacio, era prisionera de la reina y por lo tanto solo podía ver el exterior desde adentro del vez se pregunten porque no podía salir, podría ser porque muchas damas envidiaban su belleza, o tal vez porque sería el futuro para la nación, pero la cruel realidad es que aquella hermosa flor que dejaba a más de un hombre con la boca abierta era… un chico.

La reina Hitomiko deseaba tanto una niña, que cuando nació su primer y único heredero al trono lloro por un mes al saber que era un chico, tanta fue su desilusión que jamás lo presentaron ante los demás. Pero no todo fue malo al enterarse que su hijo era un doncel(*), se alegró tanto que hiso una fiesta para todo el reino, y su esposo Osamu solo por complacer a su mujer, empezó a obligar a su único y querido hijo con tan solo 7 años de edad a vestirse y actuar como una chica…

El pobre y pequeño Midorikawa Ryuuji solo pudo resignarse, complaciendo a la loca de su madre, fue presentado al reino como una chica incluso le enseñaron a actuar como una enfrente de todos. Pero una cosa muy distinta era actuar a ser. Cuando estaba con su mejor amigo Kazemaru Ichirouta, quien también era príncipe y doncel de la tierra vecina, los 2 juntos se comportaban como lo que eran, un par de chicos, también hacia excepción con su sirviente y mano derecha Fubuki Shiro, después de todo lo conocía desde que tenía memoria, además de que él era quien lo bañaba en las mañanas (**N/A: **en la antigüedad, todos eran unos perezosos XD).

Bueno y volviendo al tema principal, esta era la simple razón por la cual la "linda princesa" no podía salir más allá del castillo, simplemente para que nadie descubriera que era un chico.

-Ah…-suspiro- algún día escapare de este palacio, y nada ni nadie podrá detenerme

-cuando eso suceda, tendrá 80 años mi "Princesa"

-ja, que pesimista eres Fubuki- le decía Midorikawa

-mejor entre, ya está anocheciendo y se podría resfriar- le contestaba el peli platinado con una pequeña sonrisa

-sabes, si algún día me casara y fuera con un hombre, quisiera que viniera y me rescatara de este estúpido palacio y que no me obligara a usar estos estúpidos trajes de niñita consentida- le decía Midorikawa en tono de burla

-jajaja-los dos rieron con gracia, eso jamás sucederiag

-tal vez algún día lo logre-le apoyo Fubuki- pero por ahora, seguirá viéndose y actuando como una princesa ¿de acuerdo?

-y lo peor es que no podrá elegirlo por mí mismo, ya que estoy comprometido

-venga Princesa anímese-Shiro sabía que este tema ponía muy mal a su querido amigo, quien sabe con qué viejo verde tendría que estar- que yo mismo le eh cocinado un pastel de fresas con chocolates como postre de esta noche

-¿enserio?- a Midorikawa le brillaron los ojos de la emoción

-Así es y se debe de estar enfriando, ya que su majestad es muy lenta y no hace caso

-hm… odio mi vida pero adoro tus pasteles- lo decía ya con una pequeña sonrisa

-lose-le decía correspondiéndole el gesto- ahora entremos por favor

-¡SI!- Cuando Shiro entro, Midorikawa se giró y mirando al cielo, al ver la primera estrella de la noche muy emocionado pidió un deseo- _deseo poder salir al mundo no como una chica sino como un chico junto con ese alguien especial que el destino tenga preparado para mi…-_ murmuro al viento. Y no sabrá, todos los problemas que aquel deseo le causara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En otro lado -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un cuarto de estudio se encontraban dos pelirrojos charlando, el mayor estaba de pie frente al escritorio, mientras que el otro estaba detrás sentado tratando de concentrase en su lectura, pero quien lo haría con semejante conversación

-príncipe Hiroto, dentro de unos días visitaremos a su prometida, la princesa del país de los helados (**N/A: **no se me ocurrió algo mas )

-hm… las chicas son tan aburridas... y no me gusta mucho el helado

-no diga eso su majestad- le pedía su compañero en la práctica de Espada, soldado al mando y mejor amigo Nagumo Haruya

- pero tú que dices, si bien te eh visto que estas detrás de Gazell, a mí no me engañas, también te aburren las chicas-respondió con una sonrisa burlona- además por eso me pediste dejarme acompañarte, ¿quisieras traerla algo, verdad? después de todo a él le encantan los helados

-¿Ah?- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pero aun así trato de disimular- cof cof- se aclaro la garganta- de todas formas, debería darle una oportunidad a esa princesa, dicen que muchas damas envidian su belleza y...

-blah blah blah, tonterías Burn, solo iré por mandato de mi padre, no por nada mas-le corto antes de que pudiese seguir con su monologo

-ah… como usted diga su majestad

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿y que tal me quedo?

¿merece review?

Matta ne!


	2. ¿Salimos?

Hola, aqui yo de nuevo con el 2 cap que me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo u.u, porque vuelvo y digo no es frustrante que tu hermano te esté mirando la pantalla de la compu para ver que tanto escribes, ¡es horrible! … pero aunque mi ototto siga fastidiando seguiré subiendo la historia hasta el final

Por cierto, para los que no saben que son donceles, son hombres que existieron en el comienzo de la humanidad y que podían quedar embarazados tal y como una mujer... los compadezco, después de todo él bebe salía por... Eso debía de doler

Este cap va dedicado a **Pau-Chan Espitia, gemels moka, aika-chan20, Shiro-chan y sakisu, **que me encantan sus reviews n_n

Ahora sin más... ¡a leer!

**Declaimer:**** I****nazuma eleven no me pertenece**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 2: ¿Salimos?**

**Después de todos esos años,**

**Una cosa es verdad,**

**Tu eres constante fuerza dentro de mi.**

**Me tocas y siento que me traslado dentro de ti…**

**Atesoro cada día que pase contigo,**

**Todas las cosas que soy vuelven hacia ti…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una hermosa mañana, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, los sirvientes del castillo hacían sus deberes y un lindo chico se quejaba de su maravillosa vida…

-¿QUE?

-princesa por favor no grite- le suplicaba el pobre de Fubuki

-Como no quieres que grite, me acabo de enterar de que mi prometido viene al castillo ¡hoy! ¡A VISITARME! ¡A MI!

-Midorikawa has silencio, compórtate como una dama- le exigía Hitomiko

-lo siento madre- le decía Midorikawa un poco más calmado (**N/A:** que bipolar ^^U)

-ahora como te iba diciendo querida "hija"- hablaba Osamu- el príncipe Hiroto, hermano de tu madre, cuñado de tu padre y tu tío, vendrá a visitarte ya que la boda será dentro de un mes

-espero que hayas entendido lo que tu padre te dice Midorikawa

-si lo entiendo…pero

-pero ¿qué?- le decía muy enfadada la reina, pues al parecer su hijo ponía muchos pretestos

-¿porque tengo que casarme dentro de un mes?

-Fubuki, querida, podrían salir un momento- Les pedía el rey Osamu a Shiro y la reina, quienes obedecieron enseguida, cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Midorikawa ven aquí por favor-Osamu llamo a su "hija", por lo obediente que era se acercó hasta donde se encontraba sentado y espero a que le hablara- sé que esto es difícil para ti, ya que eres un chico…

-si lo sabes, ¿por qué me obligas a vestirme y actuar como una dama?- le reprochaba en la cara Ryuuji

-porque eres un doncel y con esto haces feliz a la loca de tu madre

-¿COMO QUE LOCA?-gritaba desde afuera Hitomiko

-sí, lo sé y lo entiendo-Midorikawa retomaba la conversación-¿pero porque el vestido tan cursi?

-¡NO ES CURSI!- gritaban ahora Fubuki y Hitomiko (**N/A:** entiendan es que como Shiro lo viste, pues no le gusta que critiquen sus gustos)

-¡NO SEAN CHISMOSOS!- ahora era Midorikawa quien gritaba hacia la pobre puerta inmobil

-¡LO SENTIMOS!

-sí, claro- típico sarcasmo por parte del rey- y bien como te decía-trataba de proseguir Osamu- por ser el progenitor, debes aprender a que tu reino es primero que tus sentimientos, y si para eso debes verte y actuar como una mujer y casarte con tu tío… lo harás

-sí, pero…

-pero nada-le atajo Osamu antes de que pudiera seguir rechistando- eres el príncipe o mejor dicho princesa de este reino y debes velar por lo mejor para él, ahora ve y dile a tu madre que quiero hablar con ella y a Fubuki que te arregle para la llegada del príncipe del reino de la rareza

-como usted diga, su majestad-se inclinó levemente, aguantando sus ganas de llorar

Midorikawa salió del estudio de su padre hacia su habitación, no tuvo que decirle nada a Hitomiko o Fubuki ya que ellos habían estado pegados a la puerta escuchando la conversación (**N/A: **muchos chismosos). Al llegar, Midorikawa dejó caer saladas larimas de impotencia y tristeza por sus mejillas hasta su mentón y su fiel y leal sirviente, además de gran amigo, solo lo pudo mirar con pena y abrazándolo le susurraba al oído

- no este triste princesa, prometo prepararle un helado de fresa solo para usted

-¿enserio?

- si princesa

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!

-jejeje, lo siento su majestad, ahora vamos a bañarse para recibir las visitas, mientras yo empezare a preparar su helado

-De acuerdo- lo decía ya con una sonrisa, después de todo Fubuki sabía que la mejor forma de animarlo era con un delicioso y cremoso helado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- en otro lado, exactamente en la entrada del reino -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ya hemos llegado al reino príncipe Hiroto-le decía Nagumo mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla de la carroza

-ya era hora

-por favor príncipe, recuerde sus modales- le decía Gazell quien era su sirviente más cercano (**N/A:** algo así como un mayordomo)

-sí, sí, lo que sea

Nagumo y Suzuno solo pudieron suspirar con resignación, después de todo Hiroto nunca cambiaria

-vamos Hiroto, que eres negativo, dicen las personas que la han conocido, que es muy linda y también un poco interesante... ¿A qué se referirán?- hablaba una cuarta persona

-espero que la princesa sea alguien interesante, tal y como me lo dijo mi padre y como me lo dices tú Endo- Endo era el príncipe de el país de los balones, en donde todo el mundo tenia pelotas, otro de los muy pocos amigos de verdad que tenía el príncipe, Hiroto le había pedido que lo acompañara para conocer a la princesa del reino de los helados, cuando escucho la última palabra, pues digamos que ya estaba subido en la carroza

-pues claro, ha de ser muy interesante

-eso esperamos nosotros también- respondieron Nagumo y Suzuno a la vez con un poco de miedo, pues sabían que Hiroto se aburría de las mujeres fácilmente –enserio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-de regreso al palacio-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toc toc (malos efectos de sonido u.u)

-¿Quién es?

-La vieja Inés

-¿Que necesita?

-Una ollita

-Así aquí esta- Fubiki abrió la puerta de la habitación y le entrego una olla de color roja a la vieja Inés, quien la avía dejado hay por descuido (**N/A:** ¿que creyeron? ¿que era juego?)- y que no se le vuelva a quedar en la habitación de la princesa

-si

La Viejita Inés se fue, Fubuki se la perdonaría esta vez, después de todo ya estaba vieja y era muy olvidadiza pero hacia un estofado en esas ollas de colores que eran muy deliciosos, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la historia así que sigamos, cerró la puerta y regreso a buscar un vestido para la princesa

Toc toc (lo siento es que no hay presupuesto)

Fubuki regreso otra vez a la puerta

-¿dejaste otra olla vieja Inés?

-¿quién?

- ¡ah! Princesa Kazemaru, lo siento pensé que era la viejita Inés (**N/A:** Inés no volverá por otra ollita)

-Más respeto Fubuki que apenas tengo 16, y ¿cómo es eso de "princesa"?- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra- soy un chico y estamos solos así que no me digas princesa

-como usted ordene su majestad

-hm... Creí que teníamos más confianza- lo decía entrando

-si la hay, pero es una falta de respeto llamarlo por su nombre

-como quieras

-¿ah?... ¡Kazemaru!

-¡Midorikawa!... ¡Vístete idiota!-le gritaba a su amigo, quien acababa de salir del baño, solo vestía unas toallas y eso era mucho que decir

-¡no veas pervertido!- le reclamaba- yo sé que soy hermoso pero no podemos estar juntos Kazemaru, yo ya estoy comprometido- ahora se lo decía con tono de telenovela, como si se tratara de un amor imposible

-claro princesa como diga- se lo decía sarcásticamente mientras se daba la espalda

-oye que tú también eres doncel, mi leidy

Mientras que peleaban, Fubuki le acercaba un camisón a Ryuuji para que se cubriera

-¿y porque estás aquí?- le interrogaba Midorikawa vistiéndose de apoco

Kazemaru que estaba de espaldas porque no quería seguir viendo a su desnudo amigo(**N/A**: yo sí quiero ), se disponía a responder -tus padres me han invitado a cenar y a conocer a tu futuro marido

-ah… ya veo- lo decía tristemente

-sabes, también me casare después de que tú lo hagas, aunque no se aun con quien, pues debo esperar a que pidan mi mano-relataba suavemente-… y yo no quiero hacerlo sin antes ver las a fueras del palacio…- no sabía si seguir hablando o dejar la conversación- así que se me ocurrió que tú, Fubuki y yo pues…

-¿Tu, Fubuki y yo… qué, Kazemaru?-preguntaba Midorikawa muerto de curiosidad, y Fubuki solo escuchaba atento, después de todo a él también le interesaba saber que diría (**N/A:**les dije que Shiro era un chismoso u.u -Shiro: oye!- perdón ¬¬ )

-¿no te gustaría salir a las afueras del palacio?- pregunto Kazemaru volteándose con una mirada emocionada

Midorikawa voltio a verlo con asombro, después de todo él estaba pensando lo mismo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Qué tal les pareció esta cap?

Perdón por los nombres de los reinos, pero no se me ocurrió nada más u.u

Ah y una cosa, por la vieja Inés, ella también ara parte de mi historia xD

Matta ne!


	3. Burbujas

Bueno, hola que tal yo aquí molestando otra vez con la conti de este raro y loco fic que no sé cómo rayos terminar ¿o.o?

Bueno este cap está dedicado a **aika-chan20, inayaon, sakisu, Shiro-Sama14, gemels moka, seba-san 45ina, .EmOgIrLaUrA., Fubuki-kazesenko, Kozuue, Eli 23, konatita** por sus reviews, pero especialmente a la persona que no deja de chismosear, a mi hermano Jepo! (viva), que me ayudo con este cap, cosa muy rara, ya que él fue el que me dio la inspiración sin darse cuenta

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 3: Burbujas**

**Una aguja va conmigo  
>Tu burbuja pincharé<br>La tuya y de tus amigos  
>Y ninguna dejaré<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿pero que dices?-preguntaba Fubuki extrañado, ya que era muy raro que Ichirouta una de las personas más responsables que haya conocido le estuviera proponiendo algo así

-¿Que si te gustaría salir conmigo?-le decía muy emocionado Kazemaru

-yo… no se…-respondía muy dudoso Midorikawa

-si esto era lo que querías, saldríamos los 3 sin que nadie se diera cuenta y regresaríamos en un par de horas como si no hubiera pasado nada-le insistía el peli azulado

-enserio, ¿saldrías conmigo y te arriesgarías solo para ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño?-lo decía como si no se lo creyera el peli verde

-si… solo porque somos los mejores amigos-le sonrió con mucha sinceridad Kazemaru y Midorikawa hizo lo mismo. Fubuki solo observaba atento y muy sonriente porque su princesa sería feliz al fin, pero eso solo era una burbuja…

Toc toc-tocaban la puerta

Fubuki se apresuró a abrir

-Reina Hitomiko-lo decía asombrado, ya que la reina nunca iba a la habitación de la princesa a menos de que fuera algo de suma importancia

-Midorikawa, ¿porque aún no te has vestido?-le preguntaba muy furiosa la reina

-lo siento madre es que yo…-no sabía que responderle

-Discúlpeme su majestad- intervino Kazemaru-yo me eh metido en su alcoba mientras se bañaba porque necesitaba hablar con la princesa y al salir del baño la eh entretenido y no la eh dejado arreglar- Midorikawa sonrió complacido, después de todo su amigo siempre sabía que decir

-muy bien, te lo pasare por esta vez- hablo Hitomiko- pero ahora vístete y ponte tu mejor vestido que mi hermano, el príncipe Hiroto ya ha llegado y debo presentarte- y diciendo esto se retiró de la alcoba, Fubuki cerró la puerta y se dispuso a hablar

-princesa…

-lo siento Kazemaru-sonrió con tristeza el peli verde- será en otra ocasión, ahora si me permites, te pido que salgas para que yo pueda vestirme, Shiro, trae mi vestido

-si Princesa-Kazemaru asintió y se retiró, él sabía que era horrible que arruinaran tus sueños de un momento a otro, como les dije antes, eso solo era una burbuja…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Donde esta esa princesa de la que tanto me hablaban-mirada a todos lados, algo desesperado por la espera

-Príncipe, por favor tenga paciencia- le pedia Suzuno tratando de calmarlo

-Así es hombre, que no vez que la chica ha de estarse vistiendo- le respondió Endo, restregándole lo obvio

-ja, no importa cuánto se arregle, nunca estará a mi altura (**N/A:** ja, que creído ¬¬)

-ah…- los 3 acompañantes del príncipe suspiraron con pesar, después de todo nunca cambiaria

-Hiroto – todos voltearon a ver de donde era esa voz

-Hitomiko…-la reina acababa de entrar con el rey Osamu

-cuanto tiempo sin verte querido hermano

-lo mismo digo hermana- respondía con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿qué tal, Osamu?

-hola Hiroto, espero que no hayas perdido la paciencia todavía- el rey se acercó con una sonrisa

-no tranquilos, si hasta yo sé que una dama merece su tiempo para estar presentable ante su prometido- sonrió con tranquilidad mientras que a Nagumo y Suzuno les bajaba una gota por la nuca y Endo… pues Endo se sentía robado

-Me siento robado…-murmuro por lo bajo para que nadie lo oyera (**N/A:**se los dije XD), y mientras que Hiroto hablaba con los reyes empezó a mirar todo el castillo, era muy hermoso hasta que fijo su vista en algo más hermoso todavía, una hermosa doncella de cabellos azulados, con un fleco tapando uno de sus hermosos ojos rojizos que venía entrando en la sala…

-disculpe rey Osamu- hablo ella- la princesa Midorikawa bajara en unos momentos, dice que espera recibir al Príncipe en el estudio (**N/A:** ¿Que tendrán los estudios, que siempre q van a hablar es allí? O.o)

-pues al estudio-hablo Nagumo

-muy bien- hablo el rey- vamos, ¿quieres venir con nosotros Kazemaru?

-claro será un placer- sonrió, pues ahora si estaría más cerca de su amigo

Endo se sintió flechado al ver esa hermosa sonrisa y se apresuró a seguirlos asía el estudio sin despegar su vista de la doncella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar, todos tomaron asiento y esperaron pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió y paso Fubuki dando la entrada a la princesa

-La princesa del reino de los helados, Midorikawa Ryuuji- se dio paso a Midorikawa quien vestía un hermoso vestido largo de color rosa con detalles en blanco en las puntas, y con su cabello suelto solo con unos ganchos también de color rosa (**N/A:** perdón por la descripción tan pobre, pero no tengo cabeza para esto en estos momentos x_x). Hiroto al verla sintió algo raro en su corazón, como si palpitara con más fuerza…

-Perdón por la tardanza-hablo Midorikawa- me perdí de nuevo…- sonrió de una manera angelical y a Hiroto casi se le sale el corazón, ya lo sabía, se había enamorado…y para remate a primera vista de la linda princesa…

¿Cuántas burbujas se pueden crear y romper en un día?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tema de las "burbujas" se refiere a los pequeños planes y/o sueños que nos planteamos de un momento a otro, pero que en cualquier momento pueden desaparecer…

Bueno y hasta aquí, demasiado corto para ser sinceros u.u, espero vernos pronto (literalmente)

A por cierto tengo algunas preguntas

-¿Les gustaría que apareciera Atsuya?

-¿Algún otro personaje que les gustaría que saliera?

-¿Quisieran que Shiro tuviera pareja?

-Si la de arriba es un sí, ¿con quién?

Me mandan un review?

Adios…? xDDD


	4. cap 4 Errores

Bueno hola que tal , cuanto tiempo? Jejeje perdón por la tardanza es que no tenía mucha inspiración u.u… pero enrealidad estoy muy feliz porque llego semana santa y no perdi ni una sola materia!

Eso quiere decir que esta semana subiré todos los capítulos que se me vengan en mente…

Este cap es algo raro enserio (?), tiene dedicatoria especial para **gemels moka** (viva) porque me encantaron sus one-shot (enserio estuvieron geniales n_n)

También gracias a todos por sus review me inspiran a seguir TTwTT

Ya me melodramatize (alguien sabe si existe esa palabra), mejor vamos a leer!

**Declaimer:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 4: Errores**

Las cosas salen mal  
>Y no voy a pensar que todo es culpa mía<br>Te quise hasta pensar  
>que iba a estallar<br>Salte y caí mal

Se que un día estarás en mi lugar  
>y entenderás que es difícil perdonarse<br>sentirás y sufrirás cuando descubras que no es normal  
>soberse y controlarse<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroto Kiyama, un chico alto y guapo, de cabellos rojizo y ojos verdes que con tan solo 17 años de edad era muy codiciado por las damas y donceles que se le cruzaban en el camino, pero tenía un gran defecto y es que le es indiferente los sentimientos de las personas. El solo busca su propia diversión y a decir verdad no le va mucho a las chicas…Pero todo era culpa de su padre, desde que tiene memoria, recuerda que su padre siempre conquistaba a las hermosas doncellas solo para llevarlas a su cama y después las dejaba llorando sin importarles si se habían enamorado, por lo tanto él aprendió a que no debía respetar a las mujeres, porque si para su padre, el rey, solo eran un juego, para él, debía de ser lo mismo.

Su hermana Hitomiko, la reina del reino de los helados, era la única mujer que respetaba, ella siempre iba a visitarlo 2 o 3 veces al año desde que nació, y siempre iba sola con su esposo, el siempre pensó que ella no tenía hijos y por eso lo visitaba tan seguido, para rellenar ese vacío con él (**N/A:**desde chiquito y ya se creía importante u.u) pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su hermana muy sonriente le dijo que tenía una "hija" y que sería su prometida cuando crecieran. Hiroto no supo que decir, después de todo solo tenía 8 años y no entendí mucho así que solo asintió con una linda sonrisa para dejar a su hermana contenta y muerta de la felicidad.

Cuando cumplió 14 años se hizo muy guapo y ya era peleado por las damas que llegaba a conocer, y para qué negarlo, se enamoro de una linda chica de cabellos azulados, con un mechón crema, de hermosa figura. Su primer amor, ¿quién lo olvida?, nadie y él… él no era la excepción.

Empezó a dedicarle canciones, unos cuantos poemas, a regalarle rosas y joyas como si su vida dependiera de ello, hasta que una noche en una fiesta de su padre como beneficencia para aquellos que habían perdido mucho en la guerra, perdió su virginidad con aquella chica llamada Queen Yagami, o como él le decía de cariño, Ulvida…

Después de esa experiencia, esa chica lo dejo como si nada hubiera pasado con una simple escusa: "solo eres un juego, nada más". Después de eso lloro, lloro como nunca lo había hecho y juro por su vida, que el también jugaría con las mujeres, no solo con las chicas, sino también con los donceles…

Pero quién diría que tiempo después se enamoraría a primera vista de aquella persona que tanto odiaba desde los 14… su prometida.

Ah la vida es un asco ¿cierto?, bueno pues si ustedes no piensan así, Hiroto si lo piensa de esa manera…

Y ahora se encontraba hay, en ese estudio con sus 3 acompañantes para el viaje, su hermana y su cuñado, una doncella desconocida a la cual ya se había dado cuenta de que Endo le había echado el ojo, un sirviente con cara de ángel que para su criterio, no era para nada Santo y la princesa. Tal vez por eso era el príncipe de la rareza, porque todo en su mundo era muy raro…

-y bien querida hija-decía Osamu- porque dices que te perdiste?

-pues lo que paso es que-empezó a decir Midorikawa- cuando iba saliendo, encontramos a la viejita Inés quien nos pregunto si habíamos visto su olla amarilla, de nuevo, le respondimos que no y al tratar de dejarla me tropecé con un escalón y rasgue mi vestido…

-bien pero no entiendo porque te perdiste- decía Kazemaru

-Lo que pasa es que la lleve a la sastrería-dijo Fubuki- luego fui a buscar a la sastrera y como no la encontré, me fui a buscar hilo y aguja para coser el vestido y para cuando llegue la princesa no estaba

-porque la sastrera no estaba?-pregunto Suzuno- digo, después de todo siempre debe estar hay

-si es verdad-le apoyo Burn

-es que la despedí esta mañana-dijo Hitmiko

-y ¿porque?- pregunto infantilmente Endo

-no termino de confeccionar mi vestido

-y cuanto tiempo le diste?- pregunto Hiroto

- 2 días- respondió como si nada mientras que a todos les corría una gota por la cabeza

-cof cof-trato de llamar la atención el rey, después de todo su reina era muy impaciente-sigamos con la platica

-ah… si- respondió Midorikawa- yo no estaba porque vi a una linda ardilla que sostenía un helado de fresa (?), así que decidí seguirla pero la infeliz me llevo hasta el otro lado del castillo, y… me perdí jeje

-ah- todos respondieron con otra gota bajarles por la nuca (**N/A:** cuantas gotas XD)

-muy bien- llamo la atención Hitomiko- ya que estas aquí te presentaremos a mi querido hermano, y tu prometido Hiroto

Midorikawa se acerco hasta donde él estaba y inclinándose se presento

-mucho gusto, me llamo Midorikawa Riujji, soy la princesa de el reino de los helados y al parecer tu prometida-se presento con una sonrisa un tanto incomoda

Hiroto parándose, también se presento y se inclino- Mucho gusto, yo soy Hiroto, el principe del reino de la rareza y también tu prometido

-y su tío-dijo en susurro Endo- eso no es raro?-lo dijo ya más alto y todos lo escucharon, así que se formo un ambiente tenso y nadie dijo nada por un rato, nadie cruzaba miradas con la otra persona hasta que a Osamu se le ocurrió decir

-vamos al jardín?

-hi-todos respondieron al unisón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el jardín todos comían y platicaban, Hiroto no era capaz de despegar la vista de Midorikawa, y este ya se sentía muy incomodo

-y bien, porque no hablamos de lo que le gusta al príncipe?-pregunto Fubuki quien estaba a un lado de la mesa-supongo que a la princesa le gustaría saber…

-pues si la princesa quiere saber, me gusta salir a cabalgar por los campos y sentirme libre-lo decía con una sonrisa encantadora, Midorikawa no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente- y a la princesa que le gusta?-todos pusieron atención a la respuesta

-no es obvio-todos negaron con la cabeza-pues es muy fácil…¡Comer helado!-y a todos como por tercera vez en este fic…les corrió una gota por la nuca

-que interesante-murmuraba Nagumo a Suzuno-auh

-callate y no digas nada-le regañaba Gazell en un tono que solo el pudo oir

-mañana aremos una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de Hiroto y Midorikawa-anuncio la reina de repente

-¿QUE?

-Midorikawa no grites-le reprendía Kazemaru

-Como no gritar, si apenas nos conocemos y eso por encima!-trataba de excusarse

-Pues no me importa, esto es muy importante pues uniremos los reinos y…

-Unir los reinos? Pero si ya están unidos con su boda!

-Midorikawa has silencio-le regañaba el rey Osamu

-No, me eh callado toda mi vida y no lo haré ahora

-princesa-Fubuki se temía lo peor

-No me casare con alguien que ni siquiera conozco y que para demás es mi tío, es algo asqueroso!-cuando Riujji se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapo la boca como tratando de reanudar su error.

Hiroto se paró de la mesa como si nada y dijo-me retiro a mi alcoba- y con esto se fue. Endo se paro y con un "que tengan buenas noches" se fue a seguir a su amigo, Burn y Gazell se pararon también y se disculparon por el comportamiento de el príncipe y se retiraron…

Midorikwa también se paro junto con Kazemaru pero antes de salir escucho como su madre le llamaba

-Midorikawa… tenemos que hablar-todos los presentes se enmudecieron y pasaron saliva, después de todo la reina estaba muy seria…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Príncipe espere- rogaba Gazell

-por favor no vaya tan rápido- ahora era quien le pedía Burn

-Hiroto, hombre no estés tan enfadado, después de todo es una chica y la pobre debe de estar asustada y…

-NO ME IMPORTA!-le grito a Endo- saben crei que me había enamorado a primera vista-los 3 abrieron sus ojos, Hiroto ¿enamorado?, cuando las vacas vuelen (**N/A:** y lo hacen gracias a los remolinos viva! XDDD)

-Es enserio?-pregunto Suzuno

-Pues así creía yo-lo dijo con un poco de lastima- pero ahora me doy cuenta de que será otra chica en mi lista-agrego dándoles la espalda, los 3 chicos se miraron con seriedad, después de todo esa linda princesa ya la había embarrado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-en otro lado muy lejos de ahí.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-jaque mate

-pero cómo es posible que me ganes otra vez!-se quejaba algo frustrado un peli rosa, pues la verdad no había ganado ni una sola vez ese día al ajedrez

-es que eres muy malo en esto Atsuya-le respondía el otro

-hm… yo creo que haces trampa otra vez Goenji-baka

-Como que trampa? Tu maldito niñato, Idiota!-le respondía

-como que idiota, ahora vas a ver- se le tiro encima y así empezaron una pequeña riña hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y les dijo muy pacíficamente

-¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!-en ese momento los 2 se detuvieron quedando uno encima del otro, Goenji abajo estrangulando a atsuya y el otro estaba arriba jalándole el pelo

-EL EMPEZÓ-gritaron al unisón como niños pequeños

-No me importa quien haya empezado ya dejen de pelear como niños pequeños!- (**N/A:**se los dije n_n)

-lo sentimos Afrodi

-así me gusta-afrodi se calmo y prosiguió a decir- Goenji deja de tratar así a Atsuya recuerda que él es el príncipe y mi prometido, y al ser el duque y su guardián personal no te da derecho de que lo trates así-él solo voltio su cara con un poco de frustración, en realidad tenía razón

-ja ja regañaron a Goenji-baka-se burlaba Atsuya

-y tu-le dijo Afrodi, Atsuya solo puso tragar saliva, pues quien sabe que le aria su "novio", pero para sorpresa lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo abraso- no quiero que algo malo te pase, no me gustaría que dañaran esa linda carita tuya-lo decía con una voz muy melosa (O_O)

- A-Afrodi… por favor, no aquí- el pobre Atsuya estaba más que rojo, mientras que Goenji solo rodaba los ojos algo cansado

-que? Goenji estas celoso?- le pregunto Afrodi

-déjalo, después de que Shiro se fue no a dejado de ser un amargado-le respondía Atsuya, Goenji decidió salir al balcón y tomar un poco de aire, a serse el de oídos sordos pero en realidad, eso era muy difícil

-Shiro… me pregunto donde estarás-murmuro al viento, como si el pudiese traérselo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y que tal?

Se que goenji-baka tomo una actitud muy infantil pero ah es que el es asi con Atsuya

Bueno aparecieron 3 de los ams pedidos (en realidad, ellos asian parte de la encuesta XDDD)

Es le mas largo y sin sentido que haya escrito no creen?

Nos vemos pronto

Sayo-


	5. CAP 5 Raro?

Hola! perdon por la equivocacion

se que subi el cap 1 en vez del 5 pero ya lo acomode XDD

Perdón por la tardanza pero no tenía inspiración y la persona que me iba a ayudar se entretuvo así que al final me toco escribirlo sola (-.-') en fin…

Gracias a todos por sus review, me animan mucho y me hacen estar feliz hasta que mi mamá llega y dice, Tatiana a hacer aseo… ah hay se me pasa la alegría XDDD

Por los personajes que me pidieron que pusiera hace rato, saldrán, pero no todavía u.u

Oigan se han dado cuenta de que desde el cap 2 todo ha pasado en un solo día O_O Yo si que aprovecho XD

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… es de carácter devolutorio **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 5:Raro?**

**Hoy estoy raro y no entiendo porque. ****  
><strong>**Si nada extraño me tubo a mal traer. ****  
><strong>**Hoy estoy raro y no se que hacer... **

**Sera, que hoy, me puse a recordar, ****  
><strong>**los dias de mi infancia cuando siempre ****  
><strong>**estaba mal. ****  
><strong>**Hijo unico de la casualidad, mi padre era ****  
><strong>**hippie y mi madre era fan.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entro llorando a su habitación, su madre sabia como hacerlo llorar y el no pudo defenderse, tal vez fue un gran error a ver hablado en la mesa y decir lo que pensaba, pero ya lo había pensado demasiado como para callarse ahora y ese era el problema…

Fubuki y Kazemaru estaban a un lado de la cama tratando de animarlo o invitándolo a que se desahogara, ellos sabían muy bien lo cruel que podía ser la reina y estuvieron presentes en el momento en que le hablaba, pero aun así no le daban la razón, el príncipe Hiroto debía de entender que esto era muy complicado para "ella". Sea como sea decidieron quedarse ahí en silencio hasta que Midorikawa se quedó dormido, salieron de la habitación lentamente y se dispusieron a charlar de camino al comedor…

-Pobre Midorikawa-decía Kazemaru con un tono de lastima

-lo se…-respondía Fubuki- pero no podemos hacer nada Kazemaru, eso es lo que le ha tocado y él debe decir lo que quiere hacer, si escapar o quedarse atado en el palacio

-no creo que sobreviva solo en el bosque

-no estará solo

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Kazemaru intrigado por lo que decía su amigo

-…nosotros lo acompañaremos-dijo con decisión en la mirada, Kazemaru lo vio a los ojos y también con decisión asintió. Fubuki sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y se encamino a la cocina, mientras que Kazemaru tomaba otro camino dirigiéndose a la biblioteca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endo estaba en la biblioteca buscando algo para leer, cosa rara en él ya que prefería estar al aire libre, pero ya se había cansado de tocar la puerta de Hiroto rogándole que le abriera, el junto con Nagumo y Suzuno decidieron dejar las cosa hasta ahí y pensar en algo para que Hiroto no cometiera tal estupidez, pero nunca pensó que a penas digiera "dejemos hasta aquí", los otros dos se irían al jardín a disfrutar de un helado que según ellos, les quitaría el estrés…

-si claro estrés…-decía por lo bajo Endo mientras refunfuñaba por lo que hacían esos dos "amigos"

-hola, hay alguien aquí?-escucho una melodiosa voz que se le hacía muy familiar, decidió asomarse para confirmar sus sospechas y si era tal y como le lo pensaba, estaba la hermosa doncella de la tarde entrando a la biblioteca

-hola-saludo con ánimos Endo

-Ah…hola-respondió "ella"-no nos presentaron esta mañana ¿verdad?

-tienes razón, déjame presentarme a mi primero, Soy Endo el príncipe del reino de los balones-le dijo mientras se inclinaba y besaba su mano con una seductora sonrisa (**N/A:** kya w). Kazemaru se sonrojo levemente, pero ya veía las intenciones del "príncipe" así que no se dejo llevar

-Soy Kazemaru, la princesa del reino de la Luna- le dijo sonriéndole, cosa que dejo a Endo embobado-oye…

-si- salió de su trance para poder responderle

-me devuelves mi mano?-le pregunto con una incómoda sonrisa Kazemaru

-ah.. a lo siento jeje -reía nerviosamente Endo (**N/A:** ah todo el mundo tiene nervios XD)- y dime a que has visto a la biblioteca-trato de cambiar el tema (cual tema?)

-eso debería decirlo yo-le respondió el peli azulado

-yo estoy aquí tratando de relajarme, necesito averiguar una manera para que Hiroto se le pase el enfado-lo decía muy pensativo

-está demasiado enfadado?- le pregunto con algo de temor Kazemaru

-qué?-Endo se dio cuenta, no debía arruinar el momento, debia calmar a la pobre chica- no te preocupes seguro se le pasa más tarde…

-ah…-suspiro-que alivio

-bueno yo ya respondí, ahora dime a que viniste?- le pregunto interrogante Endo

-pues… ah yo-no sabía si decirle, pero parecía muy confiable, así que decidió seguir- estoy buscando un libro sobre el reino, que tenga mapas y lugares marcados, ya sabes como para salir a dar una vuelta…

-algo así como… una guía?- le pregunto infantilmente

-Sí, exacto- le respondió con emoción

-ah pues te ayudo a buscarlo?- le pregunto esperanzado Edo, quería pasar más tiempo con aquella chica

Kazemaru lo vio, tal vez aquel chico le ayudara, así que asintió y vio como el otro sonreía ampliamente- _que hermosa sonrisa…-_pensó para sí mismo mientras que se sonrojaba levemente

-qué bueno, ven podemos buscar por aquí-Endo la tomo de la mano inconscientemente y se lo llevo a un área de geografía haciendo que se sonrojara de una manera mucho más notoria, definitivamente sería una tarde muy larga para Kazemaru y una muy feliz para Endo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Burn y Gazell se encontraban en el jardín, en un lugar un poco apartado hablando, no exactamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, sino de algo que para ellos era mucho más importante…

-te dije que si se te acababa tu helado de fresa o te daría del mío Suzuno!- le casi gritaba Nagumo

-no seas tacaño, mejor dame un poco-le decía fríamente el albino

-ah no, ve y búscate otro-le respondía seriamente Burn

-muy bien, no quería hacer esto, pero tú te lo buscaste- Burn paso saliva y vio como Gazell cerraba los ojos fuertemente para después abrirlo y… ponerle cara de perrito- por favor!-le decía casi a suplicas, a Nagumo le bajo una gota por la nuca y se sonrojo violentamente, moviéndose casi automáticamente y dándole el dichoso helado a Suzuno- gracias- sonrió muy levemente

Nagumo que por otro lado acababa de salir de su trance, decidió reanudar la plática principal

-cof cof- trato de llamar la atención de Suzuno, lográndolo ya que este lo miraba fijamente y de una manera seria- ahora que ya obtuviste lo que querías- lo decía señalando el helado-debemos averiguar más sobre el sirviente de la princesa

-tienes razón… -le respondía el otro- hay que hacerle ese favor a Afrodi, después de todo le debemos mucho…

-así es, además han estado buscando al verdadero heredero del reino de lo cursi, que se perdió en la invasión del reino de los helados cuando tenía 8 años…-lo decía Burn con su tono de detective (**N/A:** XD

-además-añadía Gazell- no crees que se parecen mucho

-el sirviente con el príncipe actual del reino- preguntaba, no afirmaba Nagumo

-si… los dos tienen cara de shota -decía Gazell quien terminaba su helado

-no puedo negar eso…-respondió Burn dándole toda la razón a Suzuno mientras se paraba de regreso al castillo. Suzuno lo vio pararse y decidió seguirlo, tenían mucho que investigar acerca de ese "sirviente" con cara de shota (**N/A: **admitámoslo, que de verdad tienen cara u.u)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hitomiko no debiste ser tan dura con el pobre de Midorikawa, él no tiene la culpa de que nosotros lo obliguemos a casarse con Hiroto…

-Hiroto es muy importante para mi Osamu, y tú lo sabes- le respondía encarándolo no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria y menos si era su esposo

-solo digo que no debes ser tan dura con él y que no defiendas tanto a tu hermano que él tampoco es una Santa Paloma-trataba de hacerle entender el rey a la reina

-no, y no lo culpo, tú también serias así si estuvieras viviendo con mi padre, pero...

-pero…-la animaba a seguir Osamu

-pero Hiroto ya ha sufrido bastante-le dijo ella- eh estado criando a Midorikawa para que le haga compañía y para darle poder total sobre el reino de la rareza, después de todo fueron ordenes de mi padre, sino será enviado a la guerra, donde verdaderamente pertenecen los campesino-le decía con una gran seriedad Hitomiko, Osamu la miro y decidió dar por terminada su charla, su reina tenia razón

-Odio a las personas como tu padre-le dijo secamente Osamu mirándola con rabia

- y yo odio la injusticia que se está a punto de cometer, Midorikawa se casara con Hiroto y punto, recuerda que quien tiene el poder aquí soy yo y no tu…-al terminar de decir estas palabras se dio vuelta y camino hacia su alcoba, necesitaba darse una ducha

-a veces me arrepiento de a verme enamorado de una princesa tan… mandona-se decía con tono de fastidio Osamu

Y es que entre un plebeyo y una princesa no puede a ver nada, Hitomiko peleo con su padre solo para poder casarse con aquel trovador que le robo el corazón, su padre le dio permiso pero con una condición, debía tener una hija y comprometerla con su segundo hijo, Hitomiko acepto solo para estar con Osamu, es por eso que anhelaba tener una niña…

-perdónanos por lo que hacemos… Midorikawa-susurro con tristeza el rey, el no quería obligarlo a nada pero era una promesa que debía cumplir solo para evitar la ira del señor Kiyama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fubuki se encontraba en la cocina preparando té para cuando la princesa despertara, hasta que fue interrumpido

-Fubuki- se giró para ver quien lo llamaba y hay estaba la reina

-su majestad…. Que se le ofrece- le decía mientras se inclinaba levemente

-debemos hablar-le dijo de forma seria la reina

-si, lose Hitomiko-lo dijo de una manera más seria Fubuki…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y que tal?

Ah perdón por lo poco pero es que estoy malita (me va a dar gripa, maldita gripa y para rematar soy muy delicada cuando se trata de enfermedades respiratorias X_x) y tengo que salir a la casa de un amigo a hacer tarea (si, claro…)

A ver, díganme la verdad, les gusta la trama que llevo o ya me enrede mucho, yo creo que si, y si alguien no entendió este cap, me avisa ¿vale?

Sayo-


	6. cap 6 Oportunidades

Hola que tal?

Bueno voy aprovechar para responder algunas dudas:

-primero: Midorikawa no es adoptado, y Hiroto es algo muy parecido a ser adoptado

-segundo: si, Hitomiko si se secuestró a Fubuki, de cierta forma

-tercero: me di cuenta que al comienzo había puesto el reino de la locura y que no sé por qué, pero lo cambie por el reino de la rareza, así que se queda como reino de la rareza (XD)

-cuarto: Endo y Kazemaru si buscaron la guía

-quinto**:**Grax por sus rviews n_n

**-sexto: Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece (** eso no es novedad ¬¬**)**

-septimo: A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 6 Oportunidades**

**Y ahora cada día lo pienso mas **

**es un sentimiento que no puedo ocultar**

**y ahora cada día lo pienso mas **

**todos nos merecemos otra oportunidad**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era un nuevo día en el reino de los helados, el día anterior habían ocurrido muchas cosas, y ya se había decidido como su marcaria la historia de la "princesa"

Fubuki caminaba en dirección a la habitación de Midorikawa, ya se hacía tarde y debía despertarla, tendría muchas cosas que hacer y más porque sería el baile que anunciaría el compromiso y la unión de los dos reinos

Entro a la habitación, en donde encontró a Midorikawa durmiendo con la bocaza bien abierta mientras le escurría una pequeña línea de saliva (XD), lo movió a ver si se levantaba consiguiendo que solo se removiera y digiera entre sueño "5 minutos más, todavía no acabo mi helado" esto hiso que bajara una gota por la cabeza de Fubuki así que decidió hacer lo correcto

Fue al baño por un balde con agua y regreso al lado de Midorikawa echándoselo encima a ver si despertaba

-Aaaaahhhhh, está lloviendo!

-Buenos días princesa-le sonreía de manera burlona Fubuki

-no llueve-susurro muy confuso

-no, la verdad es que es un hermoso día con un agradable calor, además es hora de que se aliste pues saldrá a pasear con el príncipe Hiroto

-ah…-suspiro-estúpido príncipe engreído-refunfuño-no quiero ir-le decía con ojos suplicantes

-recuerde lo que le dijo la reina Midorikawa-le decía en forma seria Fubuki

Riuuji miro hacia el suelo tristemente y luego poso su mirada sobre los ojos de su sirviente de una manera decidida dijo-iré…pero con una condición-le dijo en forma seria

-quiere un helado de chocolate para desayunar verdad?-le dijo con una sonrisa Fubuki

-¡SI!-le decía con emoción reflejada en el rostro, Fubuki asintió todavía con una sonrisa, su "princesa" jamás cambiaria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroto se encontraba en la bañera, a su lado Suzuno lavaba su espalda(*¬*), después de todo él era su sirviente, todavía pensaba en lo que había sucedido el día anterior, tal vez el no debía jugar con esa princesa tal y como le decía Endo, quizás debería darle la oportunidad de conocerla y la oportunidad de conocerlo a él, sonrió, tal vez le daría la oportunidad….

-en que piensa príncipe-Gazell le pregunto curioso, era raro verlo sonreír así

-nada, Suzuno, solo pienso en el futuro-le dijo de manera despreocupada-oye Gazell-llamo la atención del otro-te has enamorado a primera vista?

Gazell quien no creía lo que oía, se puso pensativo un momento y después asintió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-fue Burn?-le pregunto casi sabiendo la respuesta, Gazell quien no podía mentir, volvió a asentir con otro sonrojo en sus mejillas

-y alguna vez te ha defraudado?-esa era la pregunta a la cual verdaderamente necesitaba respuestas

Gazell frunció le seño y dijo secamente- ese idiota siempre lo hace-Hiroto rio por la expresión de su amigo-pero…-se voltio a verlo, al parecer el albino aun no acababa de hablar-…pero siempre me recompensa por todas las veces que me haga enojar….-lo decía con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro (Kya /, me muero!)

Hiroto lo miro, había obtenido su respuesta, él también sonrió, debía darle una oportunidad a esa princesa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Endo estaba en el comedor conversando alegremente con Kazemaru, supo que Ichirouta se levantaba temprano a pasear al jardín por la mañana, así que se puso estratégicamente en la puerta de salida para cuando lo viera con la excusa de que él también quería caminar pudiera pasar más tiempo con "ella", era muy diferente a las demás chicas (y no sabe cuánto…) y eso lo emocionaba…(O_O)

Por otro lado, Kazemaru no estaba molesto, al contrario estaba de cierta forma alegre, el día anterior había conocido mejor a Endo, además de que le había ayudado mucho buscando la guía, era un chico muy alegre y no se sabía que esperar de él mientras que hablaban, siempre se le ocurrían cosas muy raras pero a la vez divertida, no era como los otros príncipes que solo buscaban llevarlo a la cama, el mas bien era como un niño…

-y entonces caí por la colina llenándome completamente de lodo

-no te paso nada?-le preguntaba Kazemaru con asombro

-no y también escape del panal de abejas

-jajajajajaja-los 2 rieron con gran diversión

-creo que aprendiste a no volver a usar un panal como balón-le decía entre risas Kazemaru

-sí, pero luego lo intente con melones, se hizo una deliciosa bebida

-jajajajaja-los 2 volvieron a reír (no le veo el chiste u.u)

-y tú, has salido alguna vez del castillo?-le pregunto aun con su sonrisa

Kazemaru se calmó y lo miro a los ojos negando suavemente con la cabeza

-que!-decía sombrado Endo- eres como una prisionera!

-si., lose-le respondía con resignación-jamas me quje de ello pero desde que conocí a Midorikawa, siempre eh querido salir de las afueras del castillo, claro salgo pero solo para ir a otros reinos, lo más lejos que llego a sentirme libre es el recorres el jardín…-le decía tristemente

-oye, sabes se me ocurre algo-le decía con emoción Endo

-así… y que es?- le preguntaba con intriga

-venme a visitar un día, y yo te mostrare todo mi pueblo, incluso si quieres te muestro las afueras para que veas donde fue que me caí

-enserio arias eso por mí?

-por ti, lo haría con gusto-le decía mientras sonreía alegremente

Kazemaru se sonrojo, ese chico si que era muy inocente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorikawa salió de su habitación y se dirigía al jardín donde se supone que debía estar esperándolo Hiroto, suspiro con pesadez, no quería darle la cara después de lo que paso ayer…

Llego y lo vio hay, tenía los ojos cerrados como si pensara en algo y luego vio como se le dibujaba una linda sonrisa en su rostro, se sonrojo levemente, parecía tan libre sin importar que estaba encerrado, se le acercó y le toco ligeramente el hombre

Hiroto al sentir aquel contacto se giró y vio a un sonrojado Midorikawa, también se sonrojo pero muy levemente, empezó a caminar y al no sentir que lo siguiera se giró, y le sonrió le extendió su mano y le dijo "después de usted…"

Midorikawa lo vio a los ojos y se le formo una sonrisa y decidió seguirlo, empezó a caminar a su lado en un silencio que no era para nada incomodo, pero debía romperlo con un…

-lo siento…-murmuro un poco avergonzado- ya sabes, por lo que paso ayer…

Hiroto se giró a verlo y le sonrió-no hay problema, después de todo tienes razón, ni siquiera nos conocemos, así que porque mejor no hablamos, tal vez podamos llegar a ser amigos

Midorikawa sonrió, después de todo eso solo era a lo que él quería llegar, hacer amigos… ¿o tal vez no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagumo estaba detrás de una planta espiando desde hace ya más de una hora al sirviente de la princesa, esperaba a Gazell ¿pero dónde estaba?, se demoraba demasiado

-buu-le susurraron al oído, Nagumo dio un salto fuera de la planta y se giró a ver a Suzuno quien estaba arrodillado mirándolo con una car fría

-QUE TE PASA, QUE NO VES QUE CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!-le grito enfadado

-eres un tonto…-le dijo el otro mientras se paraba

-ahora me insultas...-lo decía con enojo

-da vuelta

-ah…-se giró un poco confundido encontrándose al sirviente de frente con una mirada seria, dio otro salto de susto pero esta vez no grito alarmado sino que se escondió detrás de Gazell

-_gallina…-p_ensaron los otros dos chicos

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto Fubuki- no deberían estar espiándome

-te diste cuenta?-le pregunto Nagumo

-eres muy malo escondiéndote-le dijo como si nada Fubuki

-te dije que eras un tonto-le decía Gazell con reproche

-ah ya entendí…-lo decía con enfado Nagumo

-la razón por la que te espiamos es porque sabemos quién eres…-le dijo secamente el albino

Fubuki sudo frio y paso saliva- no se a que se refieren-trato de aparentar que no sabía, pero su nerviosismo lo delataba

-que, acaso el verdadero príncipe del reino de lo cursi no sabe quién es?...-le pregunto Nagumo de forma seria, está bien sabía que se parecía a Atsuya, pero nadie antes lo había notado, como es que ellos lo hacían en este momento

-no nos recuerdas… verdad?- le pregunto Gazell con una mirada tierna

Fubuki negó suavemente, los otros dos solo sonrieron

-Goenji-san ha estado muy preocupado por usted desde que se fue-le dijo Nagumo-no solo él, también Atsuya-san y Afrodi-san

-está mal preocupar a los seres queridos

-yo… lo siento-susurro casi inaudible-pero no pienso volver, al menos no todavía-les dijo firmemente mirándolos a los ojos mientras se daba la vuelta- si me disculpan tengo mucho que hacer…-se fue caminando a paso lento mientras que los otros dos se quedaban mirándolo

-no lo convenceremos- dijo Nagumo

-no importa-respondió el albino-lo sobornaremos con la guerra…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Waa perdón por lo corto y la falta de sentido, pero es que es muy difícil escribir con tu ottoto al lado tuyo diciéndote –dame la compu…- es extresante .

Bueno y que tal les gusto, ah por cierto para sebas, se que no querias a Goenji-baka,, pero es que el hace una pareja grandiosa con Fubuki n/n…

¿Quién me da la razón? (nadie!)

Ah que malos, bueno nos vemos en el próximo cap

Sayo-


	7. cap 7 Besos

Hola, que tal a todos, yo me vine con un nuevo cap para cerrar esta semana tan pesada y para darles unos anuncios y perdón por si escribo como loca pero es que me acaban de llamar mi mejor amigo a invitarme a su casa y eso significa subir a la casa de mi mejor amiga a arruinarle su ultimo día de descanso (viva!)

-primero: estuve revisando la historia y me di cuenta de algo, escribí demasiadas tonterías y tuve muchos errores (baka…)

-segundo: esta historia va pa' largo (xD), es que empezó con un pequeño sueño –ah… quiero ver a Midorikawa con vestido- y termino en casi una guerra, porque?, muy fácil, yo ni siquiera sé cómo va a terminar la historia, ya que toma forma por si sola (enserio, créanme)

-tercero: subiré entre uno o dos caps por semana, ya que se acabo semana santa y no ise muchas tareas (esque me aburria ¬¬), además necesito sacar mejores notas este periodo para que Eduardo no se enoje, (para quienes pregunten es mi profe de matemática, como adoro esa materia y considero un amigo al profe uwu)

-cuarto: ah… a si, Grax por los reviews: **aika-chan20, Eli 23, .EmOgIrLaUrA., gemels moka, konatita, Pau-Chan Espitia, Kasumi Yami no Amaya**, tambien a **Fubuki-kazesenko** y **seba-san 45ina** que tienen mucho en común (a que no adivinan que XD) y aprovechando un agradecimiento especial a **Claire Beacons**, porque … hay no estoy segura u.u (a veces soy mala sin darme cuenta ._.)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… ¿alguien en contra? (**yo si que lastima TT_TT**)**

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 7: Besos**

**de dia vivire pensando en tu sonrisa **

**de noche las estrellas me acompañaran**

**seras como un luz que alumbra en mi destino **

**me voy pero te juro que mañana volvere**

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos en el castillo estaban de un lado para otro, todos estaban ocupados y estresados, se llevaría a cabo el baile para anunciar el compromiso de la princesa Midorikawa con el príncipe Hiroto, las cocineras daban últimos toques al festín, los sirvientes terminaban de adornar con rosas el salón principal, otros simplemente limpiaban el frente del jardín para los que quisieran dar un paseo y otros como la realeza se estaban arreglando para el baile

-lalalala-cantaba un feliz Midorikawa, mientras Fubuki lo miraba raramente

-que tienes princesa?-le pregunto extrañado

-es que estoy feliz Shiro!-lo decía con una hermosa sonrisa

-y… el príncipe tiene que ver con algo?-le decía dando exactamente en el clavo

-pues… yo…-Midorikawa se sonrojo violentamente, y cambio su expresión a una de enojo-como crees, ese príncipe engreído, ja,!-lo decía con falso enojo

-claro-lo decía con una sonrisa-me iré a cambiar, no puedo dejar a la princesa sola esta noche

Fubuki salió de la habitación, Midorikawa lo había notado algo raro, no lo fastidiaba tanto como antes y se veía muy pensativo, pero eso no lo cegaba para que notara que efectivamente la "princesa" Midorikawa… suspiraba por el príncipe Hiroto

-…como se dio cuenta?...-se preguntaba infantilmente mientras hacía pucheros, no le había contado a nadie lo que paso en su recorrido al jardín- ¿cómo lo noto? Es que acaso, ¿soy tan obvio?- pregunta a la cual no le daremos respuesta, porque está ya se había respondido por si sola…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La fiesta ya había empezado y Kazemaru estaba solo en aquel gran salón, no es que quisiera estar solo, pero su amigo todavía no había salido y Fubuki no estaba a la vista, estaba muy aburrido hasta que diviso a Endo, se encontraba charlando con una chica de cabellos morados, no supo porque pero su corazón se oprimió y sintió tristeza. Se giró para buscar a alguien de su reino, cualquiera pero cuando estaba dispuesto a irse escucho que lo llamaban

-Kazemaru!-se giró y vio a su amigo Miyasaka corriendo hacia él. Sonrió, ya no estaba solo

-Miyasaka, hola, que tal has estado-le decía con una pequeña sonrisa

-muy b-bien ah-lo decía todavía fatigado por correr hasta hay-Princesa, hace tiempo que no la veo

-lo mismo digo, has venido solo?

-no. Eh venido con mis padres-le decía sonriendo-Kazemaru, este…

-que sucede Miyasaka?-le pregunto un poco preocupado

-has pensado en lo que te pedí?-le pregunto con ilusión en los ojos…

Miyasaka era el príncipe del reino del sol, eran vecinos, a pesar de ser un poco más joven que él, tomaría el trono en poco tiempo y necesitaba una reina por lo tanto le había pedido antes de venir al reino de los helados que se casara con él. Respetaba a Kazemaru y, no quería obligarlo a nada, pero si el no tenía más pretendientes y no aceptaba, recurriría a la fuerza…

Kazemaru, por otro lado, no tenía intención de casarse con él. Lo quería como un amigo, o incluso como a un hermano menor y no quería romperle el corazón, había sacado de excusa el que lo pensaría, pero admitámoslo, ¿Quién quiere casarse con alguien menor?

-Miyasaka, yo…

-Amigos-fue interrumpido por el rey quien se paraba de su trono, tal vez a agradecer a los invitados por haber venido

-Miyasaka, veme en el jardín a las 12 en la fuente de acuerdo?-el otro asintió y Kazemaru se alejó hacia donde veía que Fubuki se había parado, pero no se dio cuenta de que Endo los había estado observando, y que al ver como platicaban tan animadamente se acercó a escuchar la conversación. Cuando escucho lo último, solo ardía en celos

-a las doce afuera eh?-se decía para sí mismo-claro que hay nos veremos Kaze-chan-lo decía con un tono un poco frio (O_O, me da miedo un Endo así TT_TT)

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido-el rey Osamu empezó con su típica charla sobre el reino está pasando una gran necesidad y etc., por lo que Hitomiko decido pararse y ayudar un poco

-el verdadero motivo de esta fiesta no es la guerra-hablo mientras interrumpía a su esposo, este solo maldijo por lo bajo mientras que algunos se reían, también, por lo bajo

-hoy es un día importante-se puso seria callando a todos-hoy quiero anunciarles el compromiso del príncipe Hiroto quien es mi hermano con mi hija la princesa Midorikawa

Las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la pareja (desde cuándo?) quien iba agarrada por el brazo. Hiroto llevaba un traje no tan blanco y Midorikawa un vestido verde largo, con unos guantes y su cabello recogido de una manera elegante (se los dije, no sirvo para las descripciones x_X, asi que imagínenselos como quieran ya que ¬¬). Bajaron lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al salón donde la orquesta empezó a tocar algo suave, dando así inicio a la fiesta.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El baile había empezado a las 10 y ya iban a ser las 12, en todo ese tiempo se mantuvieron bailando, Kazemaru solo veía a su amigo con una sonrisa y Fubuki, con otra pero no una santa, pues él ya se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de la princesa

Endo no tuvo oportunidad de sacar a bailar a Kazemaru, Fuyuka no lo había dejado en paz toda la noche, no es que no quisiera a la chica, pero se pegaba peor que un chicle a tu cabello (quien no odia eso ¬¬)

Hiroto sonreía mientras veía a Midorikawa a los ojos, estaba feliz, esa princesa era mejor de lo que él esperaba, solo tuvo casi todo un día para conocerla y se había dado cuenta de lo fascinante que podía llegar a ser

Por otro lado Midorikawa estaba sonrojado, Hiroto no quería apartar la vista y realmente dudaba que el también quisiera

-Hiroto…-susurro por lo bajo

-que sucede mi princesa-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, haciendo que este se sonrojara de una forma más notable

-yo...Este…-aparto su mirada de esos hermosos ojos verdes-llevamos bailando toda la noche, crees que podamos descansar?

Hiroto lo miro sorprendido y luego esbozo una sonrisa, esta podría ser su oportunidad

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rey de la rareza, era un hombre de temor, no debías meterte con él o pagarías caro y fue bueno que su hija lo haya entendido. Le complacía saber el anuncia que había dado Hitomiko acerca del compromiso de su hijo con esa princesa

Estaba observando todo, pero algo no le gusto y es que el príncipe no dejo solo a Midorikawa ni un momento, él era una persona que no creía en el amor y no quería que su hijo sufriera lo mismo que él, sabía que se iban a casar pero era por mandato, no porque quisieran, entonces porque estaba tan feliz?

Eso tal vez sería un problema en sus planes futuros, si eso llegaba a ocurrir, Hiroto saldría lastimado después de la boda o incluso antes, y el, él no quería eso para su hijo…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru miro el reloj, quedaban 5 minutos para las 12, decidió salir a esperar a Miyasaka en la fuente, pidió disculpas a Fubuki y se retiró, se le hiso raro no haber visto a Endo en toda la noche, claro a excepción de verlo con aquella chica, que extrañamente se le hacía muy familiar

Endo vio salir a ese rubio y vio que le seguía Kazemaru, se fue a seguirlos pero Fuyuka tenía que intervenir

-Mamoru-kun a dónde vas?-se le colgó del brazo y no quería dejarlo, Endo quien no dejaba de caminar trato de quitársela de encima

-Fuyupe, ya vengo espérame aquí

-no quiero separarme de Mamoru-kun-lo decía como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, Fubuki se dio cuenta de adonde quería dirigirse Endo, debía darle privacidad a su amigo y, que rayos, él era Shiro Fubuki y su cara de inocente solo era una máscara, además, sabía de antemano a que iba Miyasaka y tal vez su amigo pudiera estar en problemas

-hola príncipe Endo-se le paro al frente impidiéndole el paso con una sonrisa

-ah… hola Fubuki-lo decía con un poco de resignación, sabía que Fubuki solía era muy sobreprotector con Kazemaru y Midorikawa, ¿Cómo lo sabía?, la misma reina le había dicho …

-que necesitas?-le pregunto Fuyuka, trataba de detener a Endo adonde fuera que quisiera irse, no tenían por qué intervenir en sus planes

-solo quería invitar a la bella dama a bailar, me permite-le decía mientras extendía su mano con una sonrisa

Fuyuka se sonrojo, ese chico podía ser un sirviente pero era muy lindo-…claro…le respondió tímidamente mientras le daba su mano. A Endo se le hizo raro pero no dijo nada cuando vio que Fubuki lo miro de reojo guiñándole un ojo, recordó a Kazemari y agradeciendo internamente se fue a buscarlo

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-y bien que has decidido?-le preguntaba aun esperanzado Miyasaka de que la respuesta fuera si

-yo…Miyasaka-Kazemaru no sabía cómo responderle- veras…yo te quiero mucho, pero como a un hermano ¿entiendes?-

-yo… no, no lo entiendo-le dijo mientras lo miraba seriamente a la cara-siempre te he respetado, incluso deje que tu decidieras tu futuro, pero tu futuro es a mi lado y no me detendré hasta que me digas que sí!-le decía casi gritando

Kazemaru se había puesto nervioso, Miyasaka enfurecido era lo peor y el jamás había encontrado manera de mantenerlo a raya-Miyasaka, por favor cálmate-le decía suplicante mientras veía como se le acercaba lentamente, el seguía retrocediendo hasta que sintió que chocaba con algo o mejor dicho alguien…

-Kazemaru, llevo toda la noche buscándote-era Endo quien le sonreía, Kazemaru también sonrió, con alguien cerca, Miyasaka no tomaría medidas extremas

-disculpa nos interrumpes que no ves-le reprochaba el otro

-oh…perdón, pero es que Kazemaru prometió dar un paseo con migo por el jardín, ¿verdad?-le decía sonriendo, Kazemaru se sonrojo levemente y también asintió dándole la razón a Endo. Miyasaka frunció más el seño

-muy bien, hablaremos luego Kazemaru-lo dijo secamente mientras iba de regreso al castillo

Kazemaru suspiro, se había salvado por poco-gracias Endo-se giró a verlo con una sonrisa para sentir como era besado, abrió los ojos de par en par, es que Endo se había vuelto loco!

Endo estaba ardiendo en celos cuando llego a la fuente, pero se esfumaron cunado vio como Kazemaru retrocedía con miedo por culpa de ese rubio, se posiciono detrás de él para hacer como si lo estuviese buscando, aunque fuera cierto, no se iba a ir solo y esperaba que ese rubio se diera cuenta, al parecer si lo noto porque se marchó, pero aun tenia celos así que no dudo en cuanto Kazemaru volteo y lo beso…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-te dije que quería descansar y tú me traes a caminar al jardín?-le decía con un lindo puchero Midorikawa

-no seas perezosa princesa, vamos a sentarnos bajo la luz de la luna, es mucho mejor

Hiroto tomo de la mano a Midorikawa, este se dejó llevar hasta que se golpeó con la espalda del primero, se sobo la cabeza y se atrevió a preguntar

-¿porque paraste?, no ves que me golpee la cara

-shhhh-Hiroto le puso un dedo en los labios para que hiciera silencio-mira-le susurro. Midorikawa intrigado alzo su vista hacia donde la tenía el príncipe y pudo ver como Endo y Kazemaru se besaban, solo opto por sonrojarse y agarrar del brazo a Hiroto y llevárselo de ahí, debía darle su privacidad a su amigo

Hiroto se dejó llevar por el peli verde, hasta que llegaron a un invernadero, entraron y se sentaron, vio a la princesa muy pensativa, ese silencio era algo incómodo así que decidió romperlo

-no sabía que fueran novios-lo dijo como si nada, tal vez para sacar un tema de conversación, gran error

-ni yo! Porque no me dijo nada ese tonto!-Midorikawa estaba tan exaltado que no media sus palabras-jamás me dijo que estaba enamorado! Como puede hacerme esto a mi!

-oye es gracioso

-qué cosa?-le preguntaba un poco ofendido Riuuji por haber interrumpido su monologo

-que lo tratas con él en vez de ella-le dijo con una sonrisa- pero no crees que se enfadara?-le decía un poco dudoso

El peli verde hasta ahora caí en su error, que bueno que Hiroto lo tomara como un chiste

-a si jajajaja no le digas o se enoja ¿vale?-trataba de convencerlo, estaba nervioso y eso Hiroto lo había notado

-claro, pero con una condición

-ah…cual sería?-estaba un poco extrañado, que le pediría

-cierra tus ojos-le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, Midorikawa se sonrojo y obedeció cerrándolos lentamente, después sintió como Hiroto posaba su mano con delicadeza sobre su mejilla, suspiro complacido, era realmente cálido aquel contacto

Hiroto sonrió, esta era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, se acercó lentamente al rostro de Midorikawa y junto sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso. Riuuji no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero se dejó llevar pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca de Kiyama, tratando de profundizar más el beso, sintió como el otro rodeaba su cintura con uno de sus fuertes brazos, no podía mentir, se sentía en las nubes…

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Oye Gazell-lo llamaba un peli rojo

-que sucede, Burn?-le respondía el albino secamente

-tú crees que debamos dejar al príncipe divertirse de esa manera?

Suzuno miro hacia la luna y le dijo-es una hermosa noche como para desaprovecharla…

Nagumo lo miro algo extrañado, cuando Gazell se comportaba así era porque sucedería algo, y él no quería saber de qué se trataba-…tal vez tengas razón…-le dije en un susurro al oído del albino mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, estaban en un lugar a parte y nadie los vería y como dijo el otro hay que aprovechar

Suzuno abrazo los brazos de Burn (?) y sonrió dulcemente, el otro no podía verlos así que se dio ese lujo, no quería que la guerra iniciara, pero como detener algo que ya había empezado hace ya mucho tiempo? Y todo por la desaparición del príncipe del reino de lo cursi-ah..-suspiro solo no quería que su príncipe sufriera, pues esa princesa muy pronto desaparecería de su vista y ellos, ellos no sabían de que lado debían estar...

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y que tal les pareció el cap? No maten, les juro que no quería que me saliera tan empalagoso y tan aburrido, pero necesito empezar por aquí, porque los verdaderos problemas vendrán a partir del próximo cap wuajajajajajaja (que tal mi risa malévola? A que mola XD)

Bueno y como venía diciendo, (nadie me presta atención) lose, incluso muchas veces yo me paso lo de abajo u.u, pero no importa, para sebas, los que me pediste que salieran, vienen para los próximos cap, ya que serán clave (mas que Fubuki si)

-quiero empesar un nuevo fic, esque me eh dado cuenta de que hay muchos sobre pasos para conquistar y toda la vaina y me preguntaba, a alguno de ustedes le encantaría escribir uno de Inazuma eleven conmigo? A algún interesado que me diga ¿vale?

Bueno y sin más una pequeña encuesta:

-Me dejan un review? (que larga encusta XD)


	8. cap 8 Porfin afuera

Holas!, estoy muy feliz porque en mi ciudad no habrá clase hasta el lunes, asi que intentare subir todos los caps que pueda esta semana, también de Ghost boy (mi otro fic), además de que subiré uno nuevo con una amiga (les dejare el link luego, ya que no lo subire a mi cuenta u.u)

Bueno en este cap, aparecerán algunos de los que me pidieron (para ser exacto tres, pero solo dos tendrán protagonismo), desde aquí empieza los verdaderos problemas…

Este cap va dedicado a inayaon, sebas y gemels moka

Grax a todos por sus reviews, ya casi llego a los 100 (viva!)

Sin mas… **Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertences **(desgraciadamente…)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 8: Por fin afuera**

**Yo te veré allá afuera perdido igual que cualquiera.**

**Yo te veré allá afuera cuando tu veneno devore la tierra.**

**¿y qué dirás compadre, que excusa darás para perdonarte?**

**¿Qué nos darás compadre cuando ya este aire no sea respirable?**

**Qué nos darás compadre, porque es que allá afuera se mide el carácter**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la fiesta, a las dos princesas se les notaba muy felices y suspiraban a cada momento, todos las miraban raro, pues no se la habían pasado peleando como siempre, además de que se les notaba en las nubes, todos se preguntaban lo mismo, ¿Qué paso el día de la fiesta?. El único que sabía era Shiro, que cada vez que le preguntaban solo podía sonreír como solía hacerlo y decir que no se metieran (que directo o.o)

Los príncipes ya habían regresado a su reino, después de que la fiesta acabara, en realidad todos ya habían regresado, a excepción de Kazemaru que si bien estaba feliz por lo suyo con Endo, todavía tenía algo que hacer con Midorikawa y Fubuki. Tal vez por eso se encontraba esa noche en la habitación de Riujji, planeando como saldrían del castillo al siguiente día

-y nos subiremos a una carroza que ya estará preparada con un sirvientes quienes nos llevaran-terminaba de explicar Fubuki

-me gusta tu idea-le apoyaba Midorikawa

-a mí también, pero como iremos vestidos?-preguntaba Kazemaru, ya que esa era la única duda que tenía en la cabeza

-no hay problema, iremos como chicos-sonreía Fubuki-de eso me encargo yo-lo decía mientras se señalaba a él mismo

-que aria sin ti Shiro-kun-le decía Midorikawa mientras que lo abrazaba con una linda sonrisa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rey de los helados se encontraba hablando con dos de sus más leales sirvientes, Fubuki ya le había comentado al rey lo que planeaba hacer mañana, y como pensaba hacerlo, el rey por protección, enviaría a dos de sus soldados, a cuidarlos, pero no cualquiera, no tenían que ser unos con gran experiencia en el campo de batalla, dos personas realmente serias que se concentran en su trabajo…

-yo soy más listo que tu Fudo!

-estás loco Kido, solo porque entrenaste con Kageyama no te ase mejor que yo!-le gritaba con frustración, el otro simplemente no quería entender

-ah respeta a Kageyama-san!-le gritaba más enfadado todavía

-me rio de ese anciano en su propia cara que no ves!-le dijo de forma arrogante Fudo, haciendo que Kido se acercara con intenciones de golpearlo, y Fudo no se dejaría así que ya se había preparado para darle también una paliza, hasta que el rey intervino

-YA BASTA!-lo dijo parándose de su silla, los otros dos se detuvieron en ese momento a prestarle atención a Osamu-ustedes dos me tienen arto con su peleas, en verdad son los mejores?-les decía demasiado desesperado

-COMO OSAS DUDARLO!-le gritaron de vuelta (que confianza ¬¬)

-ah…-suspiro cansado el rey-Kido, Fudo, ustedes siempre han sido mis mejores amigos, después de todo yo los vi crecer y lo saben muy bien-los otros dos asintieron-pero, deben dejar de pelar por tonterías, recuerden que la guerra se aproxima y yo no me fio de mi suegro, mañana la princesa saldrá a pasear con dos acompañantes más "a escondidas", y ustedes estarán en la carroza, los llevaran al pueblo y los protegerán de todo peligro, ¿entendieron?

Kido y Fudo asintieron, el rey tenía razón, debían dejar de pelear, además se le notaba que les tenía mucha confianza porque dejarlos en semejante cargo, es una gran responsabilidad

-No entiendo Osamu-hablo Fudo

-qué cosa?

-si tanto quieres a tu hijo, porque lo obligas a vestirse de chica?-le decía intrigado, eso era una duda que teia desde hace ya mucho tiempo, 1 hora para ser exactos

-eso no te importa Fudo-le dijo muy enfadado Kido

-no importa Kido-le dijo el rey calamndolo-lo que sucedes es que es doncel y Hitomiko queria una hija, asi que llena su vacio de esa manera

-pero si Kido es doncel, entonces?-lo decía pensando-a ti también te vistieron de chica mientras tu padres Vivian Yuuto-kun?-le decía de manera burlona

-…ahora si te mato…-lo dijo de manera muy seria mientas lo miraba con mirada asesina

Osamu sonrió, esos chicos jamás cambiarían-ahora por favor retírense, y si Hitomiko pregunta, ustedes solo vinieron a darme una estrategia de guerra- les dijo mientras se giraba en su silla hacia la ventana

-si su majestad…-los dos se inclinaron levemente y se retiraron a la alcoba que el rey había mandado a preparar para ellos, mañana sería un día muy largo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amanecía, Fubuki ya tenía todo listo, debía aprovechar que aún estaba oscuro y salir con las dos princesas, aunque todo hubiera sido más fácil si Midorikawa no durmiera tanto, cuando por fin logro despertarlo le dejo ropa al lado que consistía en una camisa y unos pantalones que no semejaban mucho la realeza, pero tampoco parecerían campesinos, tal vez se verían igual que unos comerciantes. Salió en busca de Kazemaru, con el todo fue más fácil, pues ya estaba despierto pero a diferencia del otro, este si se sorprendió por lo que usarían.

Cuando las dos princesas ya estaban listas, salieron sigilosamente sin que los sirvientes los notaran llegaron al establo donde se encontraba una carroza, no era muy sofisticada pero pasarían inadvertidos, subieron y partieron. Todo fue muy fácil, verdaderamente fácil, cosa que se le hizo muy rara a Ichirouta, pues que él supiera los sirvientes siempre rondaban por el castillo a esas horas, además los dos hombres que los llevarían llevaban espadas, ¿serian soldados quizás?, miro a Fubuki enrarecido, ¿que escondía tras esa carita?

-que hermoso paisaje!-lo decía muy emocionado Midorikawa mientras que sacaba la cabeza por la ventana como un perro (entiéndanlo, es que nunca salir del castillo…)

-Midorikawa idiota, entra!-le decía Kazemaru mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y lo jalaba asía dentro

-tranquilo Kazemaru, no pasara nada, déjalo que disfrute-le decía con una sonrisa Fubuki

-sí, deja de ser amargado-apoyaba con un puchero Midorikawa mientras volvía a sacar la cabeza

-ah…-Kazemaru suspiro, tal vez debía dejarlo, pero ahora si a resolver sus dudas- y dime Fubuki…-Shiro lo miro a los ojos-…¿Cómo lograste sacarnos del castillo tan fácilmente?

-siempre tan directo Kazemaru-le decía Riujji mientras entraba su cabeza, ya que a él también se le había hecho raro

-Tú mismo lo vista Kazemaru-le dijo con simpleza

-ahora si me llamas por mi nombre…-lo miro de una manera seria

-estamos fuera del castillo, no debo llamarlos princesas, después de todo van como chicos, ¿no creen?-Shiro estaba demasiado serio, mirando a Kazemaru de manera directa y cortante, pero Ichirouta no se iba a dejar ganar, si él quería guerra de miradas, guerra tendrá (?)

Midorikawa los miro con nerviosismo, se había formado una ambiente tenso y no encontraba manera de deshacerlo, hasta que sintió como la carroza se detenía y se habría la pequeña puerta

-llegamos-Midorikawa voltio a mirarlo, era un chico de rastras, se veía que tenía modales

-que esperan una invitación o algo-les decía de manera arrogante el otro, un chico de cabello oscuro con un raro peinado, se veía que no tenía modales (xD)

-si ya bajamos Fudo-Fubuki desvió su mirada de la de Kazemaru, dejándolo ganar, Kazemaru sonrió con satisfacción mientras bajaba con Riujji

-tú ya sabes dónde estará la carroza Fubuki, regresen antes de la hora de la cena

-de acuerdo Kido

-muy bien, que tengan un buen día- les decían los dos mientras hacían una leve reverencia y se iban

-los conoces?-le pregunto cortante Kazemaru

-si no lo hiciera no nos hubieran traído-se voltio a mirarlo con una sonrisa

-déjate de paranoias Kazemaru, vamos a disfrutar!-lo decía con mucha emoción Midorikawa, los dos acompañantes se voltearon a mirarlo y sonrieron, sí que estaba lleno de alegría. Empezaron a caminar pero sin antes de que Ichirouta pasara por el lado de Shiro y le susurrara un "_hablaremos luego_"_, _él lo vio y decidió que sería lo mejor

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Osamu donde esta Midorikawa-la reina acababa de entrar sin permiso al estudio en donde se encontraba el rey arreglando unos papeles

-debe de estar con Kazemaru y Fubuki paseando por el jardín, no se-claro que él sabía, pero no le diría a su esposa, pues esta se enojaría enormemente

Hitomiko lo miro con desconfianza- te estaré vigilando Osamu-le dijo secamente mientras salía de aquella habitación. El rey solo pudo suspirar

-espero que me agradezcas lo que hago por ti Midorikawa…-susurro al viento, él quería que su hijo fuera feliz, y este, este era uno de sus grandes anhelos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, ya casi era hora de regresar, Midorikawa estaba muy contento, fueron al mercado, almorzaron allí, bailaron en una pequeña fiesta que habían hecho los aldeanos, compraron algunas cuantas cosas como comida, en fin habían hecho muchas cosas y en ese momento estaban en la fuente descansando

-este día fue genial!-lo decía muy alegremente Midorikawa- además nadie a anotado que somos las pricnesas!

-tienes razón-le apoyaba Fubuki mientras Kazemaru asentía

-Fubuki…

-que sucede Kazemaru?-se giró a verlo, era la primera vez desde que se bajaron de la carroza que no le hablaba con recelo

-perdón por desconfiar de ti…-lo decía muy apenado, se había dado cuenta de que él solo quería sacar a la princesa de aquella prisión, y que él tuvo la suerte de salir con ellos

-no importa, suele suceder-le decía con una sonrisa-además, la gente no se fía de mi cara de ángel-lo dijo mientras se señalaba el rostro

-jajajajaja-los otros dos rieron por el chiste, aunque muy pronto se darían cuenta de que no era un chiste…

-creo que es hora de regresar-lo decía Kazemaru mientras se paraba de donde se encontraba sentado

-yo…todavía no quiero-les dijo con puchero Midorikawa

-vamos, princesas, que se puede resfriar y no queremos que el príncipe Hiroto se preocupe ¿verdad?-le dijo Shiro con algo de malicia en sus palabras, Midorikawa se sonrojo de manera violenta mientras que Kazemaru reía por lo bajo

-no te rías!-le gritaba histéricamente-y tú!-lo decía ahora señalando a su sirviente-no digas cosas tan vergonzosas!

-claro, como usted ordene, ahora vamos…-lo dijo con calma mientras que empezaban a caminar los tres

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fudo y Kido eran leales sirvientes del rey, claro también servían a la reina, pero no era lo mismo, al rey lo conocían desde que tenían memoria, en otras palabras desde los 4 años, Osamu siempre los había querido como sus hermanos menores, por lo tanto los mando a estudiar, lengua, modales, historia incluso economía, aunque fueran simples plebeyos, si lo comparaban con un noble la única diferencia seria la sangre

Ellos siempre creyeron que la princesa era una chica, hasta que ayer en la noche Osamu les confió su más grande secreto, revelándole el verdadero sexo de las dos princesas, juraron no decirle a nadie, ellos serían parte del secreto también, además debían de proteger a Midorikawa, ya que el rey tenía un mal presentimiento y la reina no lo quería escuchar, ellos lo vigilarían por si las moscas…

-Ya viene siendo hora de que regresen - Fudo, era uno de los mejores estrategas cuando se trataba de guerra, además era muy bueno con la espada, tenía grandes dotes, pero los modales y la paciencia no eran su fuerte…

-ya cálmate, esperemos un poco más…-Kido, al igual que Fudo, era otro estratega, también era bueno con la espada, pero era muy diferente a su compañero en lo que se trataba de personalidad

-perdón por hacerlos esperar-se disculpaba Fubuki por los tres cuando llegaron

-qué bueno, pensábamos dejarlos aquí botados…-las dos princesas lo miraron feo, que irrespetuoso

-Fudo cállate, se más respetuoso-le reprendía Kido

-claro Yuuto-kun-lo decía con una sonrisa burlona

-baka…-fueron las únicas palabras que dejo salir de su boca, no tenía nada mas con que defenderse

-venga, no peleen, subamos a la carroza-todos miraron al peli azul y asintieron, y cuando se disponían a montarse, escucharon como eran llamados

-KIDO, FUDO!-todos giraron para ver quién era, vieron a un chico, probablemente también soldado por el uniforme, peli castaño que venía a caballo, a todo lo que este pudiera dar, paro justo enfrente de ellos y se bajó de forma apresurada

-que sucede Handa?-le pregunto Fudo

-Nos atacan…

-¡¿¡¿¡¿QUE?-fue lo único que paso por la mente de todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno me encantaría que me digieran si voy bien, la verdad es que a mí me aburren los fics que le meten enredo por todos lados, y creo que yo voy por el mismo camino

Bueno, a ver unas cuantas preguntas… no tengo XDD

Nos vemos en el próximo cap (literalmente)

Sayo-


	9. cap 9 Emboscada

Hola!

Waa no me demore mucho XDDD

Será porque mis papas no están y para quitarme todo el estrés de no saber qué pasa, necesitaba escribir

Bueno, perdón si no llega a tener mucho sentido, pero es que aquí ya son las 2:03 de la mañana y realmente debía levantarme a las 8 (waa qué horror!), aunque lo publci hasta ahora, porque anoche antes de subirlo llego mi papá diciendo –apaguen eso-y como él es el que paga el internet, pues ni modo

Les agradezco los reviews a todos, y a los que no me dejan también, espero les guste este cap, la verdad fue muy emocionante empezar a escribir el principio, aun así haya sido poco n_n

Por cierto, porque todos creen que Fubu-chan es malo? (ha de ser por el misterio que le pongo XD) pero van a ver, que en este cap, más o menos van a entender por qué… y para claire, esos fragmentos salen de repente, enserio , solo pongo letra del nombre del cap (ej: letra de burbujas) y me busco la mejor, ya les revele el secreto XDDD

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah…**

Sin más a leer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 9: Emboscada**

**Día a día, me moría**

**paso a paso, me caía**

**mi llamada, la del día**

**y mis ojos, no veían**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-que dices?

-ah sí como lo oyes Kido-san-respondió Handa con un tono muy preocupado-nos invadieron hace poco, el ataque viene del reino de lo cursi, acorralaron al rey y la reina, pero antes de que eso sucediera él me mando a decirles a ustedes que salvaran a la princesa

-Hay esta!-los seis hay presentes se voltearon encontrando a 2 soldados enemigos- Atáquenlos!-se acercaron rápidamente mientras que Handa, Fudo y Kido se ponían a la ofensiva luchando con ellos, los aldeanos hay presentes salieron corriendo despavilados

-apresúrense y súbanse al carruaje! Ahora!-les gritaba Fudo mientras sacaba la espada que había clavado en su oponente. Fubuki y Kazemaru asintieron y arrastraron a Midorikawa quien aún seguía en shock

-Handa bienes con nosotros?-le pregunto Kido antes de subir el también

-no, yo me quedare a proteger a mi pueblo-respondió con valentía mientras se subía a su caballo

-como quieras, Kido súbete con los otros tres-Kido asintió, y subió cerrando la puerta

-tomen-Handa le extendió un pergamino a Fudo antes de echarse a andar con su caballo en dirección al castillo, mientras gritaba y advertía a todos de que huyeran del pueblo y se resguardaran

-de acuerdo…-susurro Fudo mientras se echaba el también a andar con la carroza y con los 4 donceles adentro…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Midorikawa todavía estaba en shock, se encontraba pasando uno de sus mejores días, había logrado salir afuera del castillo y se preparaba para regresar cuando llego aquel soldado y le dijo que sus padres habían sido atrapados ya que los estaban atacando, luego había sido arrastrado hasta dentro de la carroza y en estos momentos sus dos mejores amigos se encontraban temblando de miedo, con un soldado sentado al lado suyo que al parecer sabia quién era él, además de otro soldado que llevaba el carruaje a todo lo que le diera como un loco, definitivamente su día no podía empeorar

-ah!-todos dentro de la carroza se sacudieron violentamente, al parecer Fudo tenía problemas

-que sucede Fudo?-Kido se acercó a la mini ventanilla que daba directo al que conducia, vio que ya habían salido, lo más probable seria que se habían comido un hueco

-mierda, Kido, nos vienen siguiendo 5 hombres!-parece que no fue un hueco

-Vamos a morir!-Kazemaru no podía estar más aterrado, esto es lo que sucede cuando te quedas con tu mejor amigo y sales a escondidas del castillo con un chico que no sabes si fiarte

-No entre en pánico!-gritaba Kido-Fudo debemos bajarnos y contraatacar

-alguna idea!

-si, entra al bosque!

-de acuerdo…-Fudo hiso caso, entro al bosque mientras eran seguidos por los soldados enemigos, era muy difícil ya que ellos iban en carroza y los otros, los otros iban en caballo separado

-Kido esto no está funcionando!-le gritaba con un poco de ansiedad, estaban dejándose ganar ventaja y eso sería un problema-Voy a parar, debemos luchar contra ellos!

-De acuerdo!-Kido se apartó de la mini ventanilla, y se giro hacia los otros 3 a dar órdenes-escúchenme, cuando se detenga el carruaje romperán las sogas que llevan los caballos y los montaran, saldrán corriendo hacia más adentro, encontraran una cabaña es de un viejo amigo llamado Tsunami, refúgiense hay entendieron?-los otros tres asintieron, estaban aterrados, pero debían de ser valientes

El carruaje se detuvo y Kido bajo de manera rápida del carruaje y junto a Fudo empezaron a combatir contra los soldados, Fubuki, Kazemaru y Midorikawa bajaron rápidamente y como pudieron rompieron las sogas que ataban a los caballos y cada uno tomo uno distinto y echaron a correr al bosque

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya llevaban treinta minutos corriendo en los caballos, todavía no habían llegado a la dichosa cabaña, no los seguían pero tenían miedo de detenerse y ser atacados, además ya empezaba a oscurecer, sino la encontraban pronto, serían atacados por los lobos

-miren, más adelante!-Fubuki había notado una cabaña-esa debe ser, vamos!- agitaron más el lazo de sus caballos y los tres se apresuraron a llegar

Pararon frente a la cabaña, Midorikawa empezó a tocar con desesperación la puerta, no quería que lo notaran, pero esta desesperado!

-ya voy…-escucharon una voz dulce venir desde adentro, vieron cómo se abría una ventanilla que había en la puerta y como unos hermosos ojos azules se asomaban por ahí-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-nosotros, somos…-Midorikawa no sabía que responder, así que Fubuki intervino

-venimos de parte de Fudo y Kido, buscamos a Tsunami, estamos escapando de los soldados enemigos que atacan el reino de los helados y este chico de cabello verdoso es la princesa-le dijo de una manera muy seria, Midorikawa y Kazemaru lo miraron sorprendido, no sabían que Shiro tuviera semejantes cualidades, pero por algo era el sirviente personal de la princesa ¿verdad?

La persona que se encontraba del otro lado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, cerró la ventanilla y abrió la puerta

-entren, rápido-los tres chicos entraron rápidamente, estaban agitados, eso había sido mucha emoción y mucho riesgo por un día. Se sentaron en unas sillas que habían hay mientras que el chico los miraba

-…soy Yuuki Tachimukai-les decía con un poco de nerviosismo-Tsunami-san no se encuentra en estos omentos, llegara muy pronto

-soy Ichirouta Kazemaru, el mejor amigo de la princesa

-yo soy Shiro Fubuki, el sirviente de la princesa

-y yo soy Midorikawa Riujji, la princesa a la cual acaban de atacar su reino y atrapar a sus padres…-lo último lo dijo en murmullos, mientras lagrimas empezaban a rondar por sus mejillas, se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada

-no llores Mido-chan-le decía Kazemaru mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba protectoramente

-es verdad princesa, por favor tranquilícese todo saldrá bien-Shiro hiso lo mismo que Kazemaru,. Abrazo a Midorikawa protectoramente

-lo importante en estos momentos es que se encuentran a salvo…-les dijo Tachimukai, los 3 chicos voltearon a verlo y él se puso nervioso-bueno, eso digo yo, ya que al parecer son buenos amigos y al menos se tienen un al otro-lo decía mientras miraba el suelo con algo de tristeza

-tienes razón…-Tachimukai alzo su vista para encontrarse con el de la princesa-llorar no sirve nada, en estos momentos debemos encontrar la manera de ayudar a mi reino-lo decía mientras se paraba con una mirada decidida- y debemos hacerlo ahora!

-esto… Midorikawa, tú crees que podamos esperar hasta mañana?-le decía el peli azulado

-porque lo dices Kazemaru?-lo miro dudoso, pues no entendía porque lo iba a detener

-tal vez él lo diga porque ya oscureció-lo dijo como si nada Tachimukai

-hay, pues si…-respondió Riujji con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras a todos les bajaba una gota por la nuca

Pack pack pack (entiéndase como un sonido fuerte u.u)

Los cuatro chicos se asustaron, estaban golpeando la puerta de una manera muy desesperada, como tiempo atrás lo habían hecho ellos, estaban temblando, podía ser un soldado enemigo y ellos no tenían conque defenderse…

-Tachi, mi vida abre la puerta! (kya no me resistí!)

-Tsunami-san!- Tachimukai salió corriendo a abrir la puerta dejando pasar a un peli rosa acompañado

-Fudo, Kido que bueno que se encuentran bien!-Shiro estaba feliz, ellos eran los encargados de proteger a las dos princesas, ya no tenía por qué temer por sus dos amigos

-no fue tan difícil derrotarlos-decía con arrogancia Fudo

-cállate Fudo, mejor leamos ese pergamino que te dieron, debemos saber qué hacer y cuáles fueron las ordenes de Osamu

-porque llaman a mi padre con tanta confianza?-a Midorikawa le mataba la curiosidad, nadie jamás se avía atrevido a llamarlo con mucha confianza además de claro, su madre , su abuelo y su prometido…

-nosotros conocemos a tu padre desde mucho antes de que tu nacieras-Kido le respondió de una manera seria, pero sin faltarle al respeto

-desde antes?-preguntaba Kazemaru-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-tenemos 20, porque, ¿algún problema con eso?-les decía con el ceño fruncido Fudo

-no para nada, jejeje-Kazemaru rio nerviosamente, ese chico sí que le causaba miedo

-Ah no los asustes con tu cara de pocos amigos Fudo-el peli rosa que hasta entonces se mantenía callado se metió en la conversación- soy Tsunami Jousuke (así se escribe?), yo también conozco a tu padre antes de que tu nacieras, pero no me llevo con tanta confianza

-mucho gusto…

Los tres chicos se presentaron nuevamente, Tachimukai se fue a servir algunos platos de comidas para todos, se sentaron y cenaron en silencio, nadie tenía nada que decir ya que desde que Kido y Fudo habían leído el pergamino, se había formado un ambiente tenso, no sabían que rayos decía, pero ellos supieron darle mucho misterio…

Al terminar de comer, todos se sentaron en la sala, debían decidir qué hacer para partir a la primera hora en la mañana

-hemos leído el pergamino-empezó a hablar Kido

-nos hemos enterado de muchas cosas-le siguió Fudo mientras miraba de reojo a Fubuki, el cual se mantenía serio

-sabemos cuál ha sido el reino que nos mandó a atacar, y porque…

-dejen tanto suspenso y díganos ya!-Tsunami se estaba desesperando, llevaban casi una hora en ese silencio y a ello se les daba por hacerse de detectives

-Tsunami-san no se desespere por favor-le suplicaba Tachimukai con una linda carita

-ah…claro Tachi-le decía mientras lo abrazaba, el menor solo pudo sonrojarse y no decir nada. Los 3 chicos los miraron un poco raro, al parecer llevaban una relación, los otros 2 no se les hacía raro, en realidad ellos 2 llevaban una relación

-bueno, como les íbamos diciendo-llamo la atención Kido, lográndolo ya que todos lo giraron a ver-no le diremos la razón, no ahora

-el rey nos pide llevarlos al reino más cercano y de ahí al reino de los balones, dice que haya estarán más seguros-lo decía con algo de frustración Fudo

-pero el reino más cercano es el reino de los pingüinos…-lo decía Tsunami (a que no adivinan quienes son los reyes?)

-así es-respondía Kido-iremos mañana a primera hora, conocemos a los próximos reyes

-por desgracia-murmuro por lo bajo Fudo, no era por nada, pero odiaba a uno de los príncipes que gobernarían próximamente

-que sucede Fudo, te ves algo frustrado-le decía con burla Tsunami

-claro, odio al idiota de Sakuma

-oye más respeto al príncipe que él no te ah echo nada-se metía Kazemaru, sin saber porque a aquella conversación

-tsk, tú no sabes nada…- Fudo se paró molesto y subió las escaleras a la habitación que Tachimukai había preparado para ellos momentos antes

-que le pasa?- Fubuki sabia muchas cosas, pero nunca supo sobre u conflicto entre Sakuma y Fudo, era muy raro

-ignóralo-le dijo Kido-bien, proseguiré con lo que les decía-todos voltearon a verlo de nuevo- partiremos mañana, Tsunami y Tachimukai ustedes vendrán con nosotros, lo más probable es que mañana los soldados enemigos empiecen a buscar por los alrededores, y los lleven como prisioneros…

-hai-respondieron los dos

-muy bien vayamos a dormir todos

-hai-ahora todos lo dijeron en unisón

Mientras que ellos se preparaban para dormir, en algunos reinos empezaba a llegar la noticia de lo que acababa de suceder en el reino de los helados

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Reino de la rareza.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nagumo estaba corriendo por los pasillos hacia la habitación del príncipe, sabía que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría, pero no espero que sucediera en estos momentos, al parecer se habían sobrepasado…

-Príncipe Hiroto- Nagumo entro sin tocar, abriendo las puertas de manera brusca, encontrando Gazell y a Hiroto charlando tranquilamente, se les acerco todavía agitado, tratando de hablar

-que sucede Burn?-le pregunto Gazell un poco preocupado

-Hiroto, han atacado el reino de los helados!

-qué?-Hiroto se levantó de su asiento, estaba asustado, en solo 5 segundos su tranquilidad y paz se había ido y la preocupación por su hermana, su cuñado y sobre todo por su prometida-…Midorikawa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de los balones-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ah, entocnes es una chica hermosa esa tal kazemaru?

-asi es abuelo, te agradara un monto!-Endo se encontraba charlando con su abuelo Daiske de manera muy emocionada, estaban en la habitación del mayor

-vaya, parece que tendremos futura reina- le decía pícaramente

-ah… pues yo-Endo se sonrojo, eso era verdad, pensaba pedirle que se casaran para asi protegerla de el reino del sol y del príncipe Miyasaka

-Su majestad!, por favor abra!-empezaron a tocar la puerta ruidosamente, debía de ser algo importante como para tocar de manera desesperada

-adelante-Daiske dio permiso para que pasaran y vio como entraba Rococo, el primo de Endo, este venia un tanto desesperado

-que sucede Rococo?-le pregunto intrigado el rey (si al abuelo de Endo es el rey, créanme que no voy a poner a la señora Endo u.u)

-atacaron el reino de los helados, y la princesa de la luna se encontraba hay!

-que dices primo?-Endo se levantó de su asiento muy asustado, su princesa estaba en peligro-…Kazemaru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. de lo cursi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Su majestad, Afuro-san

-que sucede- Terumi se encontraba sentado en el trono, a su lado izquierdo Atsuya igualmente sentado, y al lado izquierdo de este, estaba Goenji parado

-hemos atacado el reino tal y como nos los ha ordenado-enfrente de ellos un soldado que respondia con el nombre de Heat

-han encontrado lo que le hemos pedido?-pregunto Atsuya un poco esperanzado

-hemos revisado todas las mazmorras, a todos los sirvientes incluso a lso campesinos, pero me temo que el príncipe Shiro no estaba hay-Goenji apretó sus puños con fuerza, ¿cuánto tiempo debía esperar para volverlo a ver?

-talvez Burn-san y Gazell-san s eequivoccaron con la información- al lado de Heat, se encontraba otro soldado que respuesta con el monbre de Nepper

-imposible, ellos nunca se equivocan…-les dijo Goenji

-manden un mensaje, que mañana en la mañana busquen por los alrededores, debemos encontrarlo, mientras tanto traigan a los reyes como prisioneros aquí!-les dijo Afuro con un tono prepotente mientras se paraba y salía de la habitación seguido por Atsuya y Goenji

-si su majestad…-los dos soldados respondieron al unisón mientras se inclinaban, luego se fueron a cumplir las órdenes del ya prácticamente rey…

Cuando salieron de la vista de aquel guardia, Afuro se dispuso a hablar

-no se preocupen, Goenji, Atsuya lo encontraremos muy pronto, después de todo este reino merece a su verdadero heredero…

-no desesperaremos Aphrodi, ¿verdad Goenji?

-…-

-…Goenji

-…-

-GOENJI-BAKA!

-Atsuya, estúpido demonio no me grites en el oído!

-pues presta atención, cuando tu príncipe te habla-lo decía con orgullo Atsuya

-si claro, "su majestad"-lo decía con un tono fastidiado, tenía razón, otra vez

-ya, no peleen-les decía con una sonrisa Afuro-él debe de estarnos pensando en este momento no creen?-los otros dos asintieron, debía de tener razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Regresando a la cabaña.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-hermano, cuñado y Goenji…-susurraba un peli plata recostado en su cama, era el único que quedaba despierto, pues las dos princesas ya se habían quedado dormidas y los otros cuatro dormían en habitaciones separadas-…los matare por tomar medidas tan drásticas…-lo susurraba ahora con una sonrisa macabra, Shiro Fubuki podía tener cara de ángel, pero en realidad podía ser la peor pesadilla de las personas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno y que tal el cap?

Sinceramente casi no me gusto como quedo, tal vez podría haberlo hecho mejor u.u. la vez pasada les dije que estaba escribiendo un nuevo fic con una amiga, me gustaría que lo leyeron y me digieran que tal nos quedó les dejo el likn, .net/s/6945796/1/Fruto_Prohibido, bueno prdon si hago mucha propoganda, pero debo ayudarme conn algo ¿verdad?

Bueno ahora unas preguntas…

1-les gusto los personajes que salieron

2-qusieran que salieran otros?

3-les gustaría que contara la historia de porque Fudo odia tanto a Sakuma? (aunque no creo que necesite explicación ¬¬)

4-me dejan un review?

5-porque no hago mejores preguntas?... esa la respondo yo sola, porque mi mamá acaba de llegar y me mandaron a hacer el almuerzo TT_TT

Nos vemos pronto!

Sayo-


	10. cap 10 Pingüinos

Hola!

Woo cuanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero como le dije a Pao, es que se me metio una idea en la cabeza y mis amigos se aprovecharon y me pusieron a dibujar los muy … bueno pero ya subi el cap, eso es lo que cueta verda? (no si al menos lo hubiera echo más largo)

Bueno agradesco por todos sus reviews, cap sin dedicatoria porque la inspiracio llego a medida que escribia (si me forze a mi misma con toda la pereza posible a terminar de escribir este cap, y es que solo llevaba la primera parte y de hay no salía x_X)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece ¿o si?, eso quisiera ¬¬**

Sin mas a leer….

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 10: Pingüinos**

**Vamos aclarando este pendiente  
>yo no soy tu propiedad<br>y me harte de hacerme el mudo,  
>quitate el complejo de teniente<br>que el amor sin libertad  
>dura lo que un estornudo.<br>son iguales los defectos  
>que hoy me tiras en la cara<br>que al principio eran perfectos **

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se encontraban dos niños de unos 9 y 7 años, habían jugado todo el día y que mejor manera que descansar que sentados en el jardín real viendo el atardecer…

-_sabes, eres como mi sol...-_el menor de ellos se voltio hacia el otro con una linda sonrisa después de decir esto

-_por qué dices eso?-_le pregunto el mayor

-_porque siempre estas hay para iluminar mi mundo…-_el mayor sonrio y le dijo

-_entonces tu eres como mi luna…_

_-porque?_

_-porque siempre estas para mí, incluso en mis sueños…-_los dos sonrieron y se miraron fijamente. Cualquiera diría "son niños, no entienden nada", pero en realidad si lo hacían y sabían que a pesar de ser tan pequeños se querían demasiado

-_promete que siempre estarás para mí, Goenji-kun-_le decía el más pequeño con una sonrisa mientras alzaba su dedo meñique

-_solo si tu prometes lo mismo, Fubu-chan-_le respondía mientras también alzaba su dedo y lo entrelazaba con el otro, luego se acercó y le dio un beso en su mejilla dando como cerrado el trato

-Espérame, Goenji…

-Fubuki

-Goenji…

-Fubuki

-Goenji…

-FUBUKI!

-Aaaaahhhhhh!

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kazemaru y Midorikawa se habían levantado muy temprano ese día ya que Fudo los levanto de manera brusca, les arrojo 2 vestidos y se fue azotando la puerta, al parecer no tenía un buen día… al terminarse de vestir se les hizo raro que Fubuki se removiera tanto en su cama y que no se hubiera despertado ya con todo el ruido que hacían los ocupantes de aquella casa. Se acercaron y escucharon un susurro que los dejo helados

-Espérame, Goenji…

¿Goenji?, ¿que no era ese el nombre del duque y guardián del príncipe Atsuya?, ahora que lo pensaban, ellos dos se parecían-esos eran los pensamientos de Ichirouta hasta que escucho un grito

-FUBUKI!

-Ahh!-el peli azulado se voltio a ver a Shiro quien respiraba agitadamente

-quien es Goenji?-le preguntaba curioso Midorikawa quien se encontraba con Kazemaru sentado a la orilla de la cama de Shiro

-eh?... n-nadie jejeje-le respondía de manera nerviosa el peli plateado

-claro-dijeron los dos al unisón mientras se miraban

-cof cof-carraspeo Shiro-que hacen despiertos?

-pues es hora de irnos, ¿Qué no ves que incluso ya nos dieron vestidos de chicas para el viaje?-le preguntaba Riuuji con un puchero

-ah, lo siento ahora mismo me levanto y me arreglo para irnos

-hai- dijeron las dos princesas al unisón. Después de esa pequeña plática salieron de la habitación donde los esperaba Kido, quien los llevo a un carruaje improvisado (de esos que se usan para llevar paja pero con una especie de techo), se montaron encontrándose con Tsunami y Tachimukai

-hola-dijeron los dos

-hola-respondieron los tres, en eso la carroza se empieza a mover y todos se mantenían callados, cada quien en sus pensamientos, todos excepto uno y Midorikawa lo había notado

-¿Qué tanto nos vez?-le pregunto Riuuji al peli castaño, todos se giraron a verlo

-ah…yo, es que-Tachimukai no hallaba que decir, lo habían atrapado observando a las princesas

-tu qué?-insistió Riuuji

-es que, me preguntaba, ¿Por qué van vestidos de chicas si son hombres?-esa pregunta sorprendió a las dos "princesas", tanto que no sabían ni que responder

-La princesa Midorikawa y la princesa Kazemaru son donceles, obligados por sus madres a vestirse como mujeres para engañar al pueblo-respondió Shiro con una sonrisa

-ah…-decía Tachi quien entendía la situación

-pero no deberían ser obligados-hablaba Tsunami-después de todo hay príncipes que son donceles y nos los obligan a esto, un ejemplo seria el príncipe Sakuma

-si pero es que su madre no está loca-decía Riuuji agitando sus brazos desesperadamente como para que le dieran la razón

-jajajajaja-rieron todos, así transcurrió el tiempo mientras hablaban de cosas triviales llegando a conocer a los dos chicos extraños de la cabaña.

Midorikawa giro su vista hacia el gran hueco que había en la carroza improvisada dejándolo emocionado, todo era hermoso, el paisaje, los colores, incluso los animales que alcanzaban a ver, pero se emocionó más cuando entraron al pueblo, veía a los niños correr de aquí para allá, se encontraba en su mundo feliz, era bueno estarlo en ese momento, lo hacía olvidar de todo lo malo que le había sucedido el día anterior

Se detuvieron, todos estaba un poco extrañados según las indicaciones de Fudo no pararían hasta llegar al reino, ¿ya habían llegado?

-llegamos-dijo Kido quien se acercaba a ellos-bajen, descansaremos aquí y partiremos mañana. Los 5 que se encontraban allí obedecieron, y al bajar todos quedaron asombrados

-woo, es más grande que mi castillo…-decía Midorikawa

-sí, lo sé-respondía Kazemaru

-bien, hay que entrar, muero de hambre-hablaba Tsunami restándole importancia al asunto

-hai-dijeron todos

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaban por los pasillos solo los siete, nadie los acompañaba ya que era muy común ver a dos de los mejores guerreros del reino de los helados por ahí, además los futuros reyes los esperaban en el estudio para conocerlos, se podía ver el fastidio en la cara de Fudo y eso hacia sonreír a Kido, para él era una muestra de que realmente lo quería (OMG los amo!), llegaron y tocaron la puerta

Toc toc

-adelante-escucharon una voz que venia del otro lado. Obedecieron y entraron

-bienvenidos al reino de los pingüinos-hablo un chico de cabello color caoba con unas marcas en su cara- hola Fudo, Kido…

-hola príncipe Genda-los dos se inclinaron, los otros 5 los imitaron

-veo que es verdad lo que me decían-hablaba Genda mientras se paraba de su asiento-han traído a dos princesas, y no son nada más ni nada menos que dos de las más buscadas-lo decía con una sonrisa un tanto rara

-el rey Osamu nos ha pedido resguardarlas, además de estos tres acompañantes extra-respondía Fudo a la defensiva

-ya veo-lo decía algo pensativo Genda-pueden pasar la noche aquí, pero que Sakuma no los vea porque…

-KIDO!-todos se giraron por semejante grito, viendo como Kido era abrazado (estrangulado) por un chico de cabellos morados-¿!has venido a verme¡?-preguntaba con ilusión este

-no príncipe Sakuma-respondía de manera amable y con una sonrisa el de rastras-vengo por una misión

-así es asexuado, así que quítate-le decía de manera furiosa Fudo mientras se acercaba para quitarlo

-no quiero!-respondía infantilmente luchando por no soltarse de Kido mientras Fudo lo jalaba, a todos le resbalaba una gota por la nuca

-porque no dejara a Kido solo…ah…-termino de completar Genda con un suspiro, sería una noche muy agotadora

-¿está loco acaso?-susurraba Midorikawa hacia Fubuki, mientras este solo sonreía

-¿Por qué no intervienes en esta pelea?-preguntaba Tachimukai a Genda

-porque Sakuma no me lo perdonaría

-¡SUELTALO, TE EH DICHO!-Fudo empezó a salir de la habitación mientras jalaba las piernas de Sakuma haciéndolo Volar prácticamente ya que el otro se aferraba a Kido como si su vida dependiera de ello

-¡NO QUIERO!-respondía el otro mientras terminaba de salir por la puerta con Kido, en eso se cierra dejando inconclusa la pelea, ya que no se oían gritos ni nada

-…-todos se quedaron callados viendo en dirección a la puerta

-¿Por qué se aferra tanto a él?-pregunto Tsunami

-es una larga historia-respondía Genda con cansancio

-pues empieza ya-le decía Fubuki mientras tomaba asiento, todos lo imitaron y se sentaron como niños pequeños que escuchan a su abuelito contarles una historia de la vida, aunque en realidad no era muy diferente

-pues verán…-decía Genda mientras también se sentaba-todo esto sucede porque…

**Flash back**

Sakuma de 10 años se encontraba llorando mientras corría por el bosque, se había perdido y unos hombres lo seguían, lo iban a robar, violar y después asesinar…

-ya vas a ver!-gritaba uno de los tres hombres

-déjenme en paz!-gritaba Sakuma desesperado, hasta que tropezó y cayó de sopetón al suelo, los tres hombres lo rodearon y uno lo tomo del cuello alzándolo

-vamos cariño no te resistas-le decía mientras acercaba su rostro a él con una pervertida sonrisa

-púdrete!-le gritaba en la cara Sakuma mientras le escupía

-insolente ya verás-el hombre alzo su brazo para golpearlo, cuando sintió que era detenido

-él dijo que te detuvieras…-los tres hombres se giraron a ver de quien se trataba encontrándose a un niños de unos 13 años

-tú no te metas!-uno de los hombres se acercó tratando de golpearlo y él chico mostrado sus habilidades lo esquivo fácilmente golpeándolo en el estómago y luego en la cabeza dejándolo nockeado en ese momento

-no quiero lastimarlos…-decía seriamente el chico-así que suéltenlo, ahora!-lo decía intimidantemente

-ya verás mocoso!-los dos hombres se acercaron a él con furia arrojando a Sakuma, quien solo veía impresionado la gran batalla que se desataba hay, luego como los dos hombres caían al suelo y como aquel chico se acercaba a él con una sonrisa

-estas bien?...-le preguntaba mientras se arrodillaba a su altura y le sonreía, él chico solo asintió-soy Yuuto Kido, y tú?

-soy Sakuma…-le decía tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba, aquel chico era muy lindo (demasiado sin sus gogles diría yo *¬*)

-el príncipe de estas tierras?-le preguntaba el otro impresionado, Sakuma asintió y se sintió incomodo, ese chico sabia quién era y tal vez podría hacerle algo-por favor no me hagas daño-le suplicaba mientras se tapaba su cabeza con los brazos

-o te hare nada-sonrio el otro mientras retiraba los brazos del otro y lo jaba para ayudarlo a parar- vamos, te llevare a tu castillo-se sorprendió, no le haría nada?

-hai-dijo mientras se levantaba pero volvió a caer de sentón mientras tomaba su tobillo y hacia una mueca

-te duele?-le pregunto mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente y se quedaba observando, Sakuma volvió a asentir-ya sé que hacer-le decía mientras sonreía y lo tomaba entre sus brazos, cargándolo estilo princesa, el solo se sonrojo y se dejó llevar

Llegaron al castillo donde los recibieron y agradecieron a Kido por salvar al prijncipe, él jove se fue despidiéndose de Sakuma con un beso en la mejilla, después de eso iba a visitarlo todos los días enamorándolo, poco a poco con su forma de ser, tanto, que eso hostigaba a Fudo hasta el punto de odiar a Sakuma, porque Kido era solo suyo y punto (tienes razón u.u)

**Fin del Flas Back**

-qué lindo!-decía Midorikawa emocionado

-si tienes razón-le apoyaba Fubuki

-Tachi me hace recordar cómo nos conocimos-decía Tsunami mientras abrazaba al mencionado posesivamente

-T-tsunami-san- decía más que rojo Tachi (Kya! Que lindo)

-no que su prometido eres tú?-pregunto Kazemaru

-Si, lo soy-respondió Genda-pero él lo olvida con Kido cerca-lo decía con algo de celos

-ahh-dijeron todos

-mejor vallan a sus habitaciones, les mandare la cena allí-decía Genda mientras se paraba y abría la puerta quedando shokeado por encontrar a Sakuma con los ojos llorosos y un chichón en su cabeza…

-que te sucedió?-pregunto Tsunami

-el idiota de Fudo se llevó a Kido!-decía entre berrinches Sakuma-Genda estoy triste!-le decía mientras se tiraba a los brazos del mencionado

-ya ya-le sobaba la cabeza-vamos por un postre antes de dormir-le respondía mientras caminaba con Sakuma arrastrándose por estar agarrado de él

-qué raro…-dijo Fubuki, mientras todos asentían dándole la razón

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hiroto, ya detente que me mareas hijo-el señor Kiyama trataba inútilmente de detener a su hijo que hace rato no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación

-los siento padre, pero no eh tenido noticias de Midorikawa-le decía mientras se detenía y veía fijamente a el rey, él también lo observo y seriamente le pregunto

-la amas?...

-Si…-claro, sencillo y rápido, no tenía que detenerse a pensarlo, lo sentía desde su corazón y no tendría por qué ocultarlo, después de todo se supone que en tres semanas se casarían…

Él señor Kiyama abrió sus ojos, esto era una calamidad y lo más probable es que se interpondría en sus planes, así que se paró y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a su hijo desconcertado

-padre…-susurro para luego callarse

-olvídate de ella, porque realmente es un doncel vestido como chica por la loca de tu hermana-le dijo el rey a su hijo con mirada seria, vio como Hiroto abría sus ojos de par en par y luego observaba el suelo, sonrió, con esto aria que su hijo se olvidara de esa "princesa"

-un doncel…-susurro mientras escuchaba la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse-ya veo…-sonrió para sí mismo, recuerdan cuando dije que no le iba mucho a las chicas?, pues su padre no lo sabía… (XD)

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y qué tal?

Hm no saque mucho protagonismo para los protagonistas (¿?), pero es que no tenía muchas ideas y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió u.u, les prometo que el próximo cap estará más bueno, porque ahora se dirigen hacia el reino de…¡LOS BALONES! (viva!)

Nos vemos pronto, pero antes unas preguntas

-como les gustaría que Endo reaccionara al saber que Kazemaru es un chico?

-revelamos la identidad de Fubu-chan, o que siga haciendo de las suyas por un tiempo?

-que haya más de la pareja TsunamixTachimukai?

-alguien me ayuda con un nombre gracioso para un reino? (no les diré para quien :P)

- les gusto por qué Fudo odia a Sakuma?(aunque realmente no lo explique bien n_nU)

-adonde se habrá llevado Fudo a Kido? (no quiero imaginar cosas malas, ya que soy muy inocente u.u, XD, no me lo creo ni yo misma ¬¬)

-quiero sacar unas secuelas, y no sé si ya había hecho la pregunta, pero ustedes que dicen las hago? Ya hay quien me dijo que si, pero no se tal vez se vuelva aburrida la historia ¬¬

-me dejan review?

-Adiós?... no lo creo XDDD


	11. cap 11 Discusiones

Hola! (¿se han dado cuenta que siempre que inicion un fic, digo Hola!)

Por fin, tengo conti para el fic (eso rimo), ah… estaba super bloqueada por tanta tarea que me habían dejado, y cuando me dispuse a escribir, me puse a ver Kuroshitsuji II y me encanto tanto que hasta que no me vi el ultimo capitulo, no me fui a dormir

Pero, gracias a eso tuve nuevas ideas y eso provoco que saliera este nuevo cap, , incluso mi papá se acercó a ver que tanto escribía, le toco llegar a mi mamá a salvarme (te quiero oka-san!)

Bueno, grax a todos por los reviews y también por responder a mis preguntas, me ayudaron mucho…

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece… desgraciadamente**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 11: Discusiones **

**Sueles Decir Que Yo Tengo La Culpa**

**Cuando La Culpa Es Decir Que Tenemos La Culpa**

**Sin Culpa La Culpa No Existe**

**La Culpa Solo Lo Creamos Los Dos**

**Ponte A Pensar Y Saquemos Conclusiones**

**Tu Tienes Temores Pero No Tienes Razones**

**A Veces Tu Orgullo Se Opone Y Yo**

**Me Quedo Callado Para Calmar Las Situaciones**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba opaco y aunque el sol ya había de haber salido, todavía estaba oscuro. Los 5 chicos que se encontraban hablando ayer con el príncipe Genda, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, excepto por la princesa que como siempre, se encontraba quejándose de su "hermosa" vida

-porque tenemos que pararnos tan temprano?-preguntaba a un somnoliento Midorikawa mientras terminaba su desayuno

-que dices, si son las 10-le decía Tsunami- ¿que no escuchaste el reloj esta mañana?

-que reloj?-pregunto confundido

-el reloj de campanas más grande que tu cabeza-le respondía Kazemaru quien estaba al lado suyo, también desayunando

-ah…-asentía dándole la razón-¡OYE!

-ya no peleen que no soy su estúpida niñera-Fudo acababa de entrar al comedor

-y Kido?-pregunto Tachimukai

-aww Kido, ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?-el mencionado venía con Sakuma de su brazo y detrás de él Genda con una cara cansada

-ya te dije, vendré a visitarte cuando todo termine-le respondía Kido sentándose al lado de Tachimukai con Sakuma a su izquierda

-oye, suéltalo que luego tendré que quitarle tu olor igual que ayer-le decía secamente Fudo mientras paraba a Sakuma de donde estaba, lo jalaba del brazo hasta sentarlo al lado de Genda y después sentarse él al lado deKido

-¿le quitaste su olor ayer?-pregunto Fubuki un tanto extrañado

-si-respondía secamente Fudo- y tendré que llevarlo de nuevo a bañar antes de irnos-agregaba con una sonrisa un tanto ¿pervertida? (O_O creo que dejo hasta aquí la pelea)

-ah…-decían todos sonrojados, incluyendo a los príncipes de ese reino

-¡no piensen mal!-se apresuraba a decir Kido parándose de su silla-yo me baño solo, no necesito ayuda de este-lo decía mientras señalaba a Fudo

-¿quién dijo lo contrario?-preguntaba inocentemente Tachimukai, provocando que todos se sonrojaran de manera más violenta, todos menos Fudo que soltó una carcajada por la reacción de todos los presentes

-ya esto es demasiado para mi…-susurraba Kazemaru mientras se paraba para salir del comedor

-¿A dónde vas Kaze?-preguntaba Midorikawa

-a recorrer el jardín, necesito aire fresco-estaba a punto de salir cuando choco con otra chica-lo siento, yo no me…fije

-fíjate por donde vas-le decía secamente aquella chica-oh vaya, si es la princesa-decía con una sonrisa burlona

-Fuyuka…-susurro con rabia el peli azulado

-FUYUKA, HOLA!-decía alegremente Sakuma mientras se paraba a saludar-¿Cómo estás?

-bien, gracias por preguntar primo-decía con una amable sonrisa mientras abrazaba al peli morado

-¿primo?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos menos Kido, Fudo, Genda y obviamente Sakuma (daaa, XD)

-escuche que viajarían al reino de los balones, así que iré a visitar a Mamoru-kun-al decir esto, Kazemaru frunció su seño y un aura maligna lo rodeaba, y es que nadie, NADIE, tenía derecho a llamarlo a si más que él y su familia claro (woo que posesivo)

-nosotros no iremos prima-decía Sakuma con una sonrisa

-ah ¿no?-pregunto un tanto confundida

-serán ellos-respondía Genda mientras señalaba a los 7 chicos

-ah ya veo…-los miro y luego sonrió de la mejor manera posible- ¿puedo ir?-pregunto con una linda sonrisa

-no mosquita muerta-Fudo le respondió hastiado, ¿Cuánta gente quería sumarse a ese estúpido viaje? Maldecía el momento en el que acepto a hacerle ese favor a Osamu

-porque no-decía muy seria- ¡quiero ver a Mamoru-kun!-lo decía con puchero, ella era muy caprichosa y lo que quería lo obtenía

-no te preocupes-respondió Kazemaru-le daré tus saludos de tu parte-le decía muy cerca de su rostro mientras señalaba sus labios, tratando de provocarla al decirle indirectamente como lo saludaría mientras que Midorikawa y Fubuki pasaron saliva, tenían que detenerlo pronto o saldría muy mal su estancia en aquel país.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante esa reacción, la princesa Kazemaru se distinguía por ser calmada y tranquila, y al parecer, era todo lo contrario y mucho más celosa que Fudo

-es hora de irnos ya-Kido se paró y todos lo imitaron pasando de largo de "las dos chicas", momento que aprovecho Midorikawa para jalar a su amigo del brazo indicándole que debían irse

-adiós, Fuyuka-le decía Kazemaru mientras seguía a los otros. Fuyuka frunció el ceño, y se giró con rabia, agarrando a Kazemaru de su vestido, provocando que se callera pero no solo eso, nooo, sino que también provoco que el vestido de segunda mano que Fudo le había dado (lanzado) antes de salir de la cabaña se rasgara y dejara al descubierto su pecho, dejando a todos los espectadores impactados ya que nadie, además de los otros 6 chicos, debía enterarse

-un… ¿chico?-susurro Genda con los ojos abiertos

-¡HAS ESTADO ENGAÑANDO A MAMORU!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-eso fue horrible…-susurraba Fubuki ya cansado

-si…-dijo Midorikawa

-¿Por qué no podían saber más personas? Kido-san-preguntaba Tachimukai

-porque no hay que fiarse de las personas-respondía Kido seriamente

-ah ya…-decía un poco molesto Tachi, ya que él también se enteró por casualidad

-no le creas Tachi-le respondía Tsunami tratando de levantarle el ánimo-lo que sucede es que los guardias buscan a 2 chicas, si nos llegaran a interceptar podríamos quitarles los vestidos y ¡listo!

-¿más de lo que ya lo hicieron?-preguntaba enfadado Kazemaru, quien llevaba otro vestido, mucho más seguro que el que estaba usando antes (ósea de mejor calidad)-¿y porque tenía que ser un vestido de, de de ESA?

-agradece que a Fudo no le tiembla la mano cuando se trata de la realeza y noqueo a Fuyuka (wuajajajaja). Así como lo oyen, bueno leen, después de que Kazemaru se encontrara en el suelo y Fuyuka diera semejante grito, Fudo la golpeo en la nuca asiéndola caer inconscientemente, para cuando despertó la hicieron creer que todo había sido un sueño, o más bien Sakuma se encargó de eso junto con Genda, quienes prometieron no decir nada para no ser golpeados por Fudo. Después le dieron un nuevo vestido a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa, porque mejor prevenir que lamentar, quienes se quejaron por tener que ser un vestido de Fuyuka, (si Kaze le lavo el cerebro a Mido para que lo apoyara) y se fueron al reino de los balones, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo

-¿ustedes creen que de verdad se creerá lo del sueño?-pregunto Midorikawa, a lo que todos solo se miraron y alzaron los hombros restándole importancia al asunto

-¡a nadie le importa!-gritaba Fudo quien era el que conducía la nueva carroza que Sakuma muy gentilmente le había prestado a Kido (por no decir que se la regalo)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había anochecido, eran como las 10 y ellos todavía se encontraban en la carroza, más que agotados por el viaje tan largo además de hambre y sueño

-me duele el trasero-murmuraba Kazemaru para sí mismo, ya que era el único que estaba despierto, además de Fudo quien se encontraba todavía conduciendo la carroza

-_Goenji, no me dejes solo-_se giró cuando escucho ese susurro, encontrándose con que el que lo había dicho era Fubuki, de nuevo. Se le hacía raro y la curiosidad lo mataba, era la segunda vez que escuchaba ese nombre en labios de su amigo, debía saber quién era realmente Shiro Fubuki, así que se paró de donde estaba sentado y se acercó hacia el peli plata, lo iba a remover hasta que volvió a escuchar como volvía a susurrar

-_Atsuya, hermano, te extraño…-_ ¿HERMANO?, de acuerdo, Kazemaru ya había confirmado sus sospechas, seria mejor preguntarle en la mañana, así que sonrió más que satisfecho y se sentó de vuelta al lado de Midorikawa, cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco, ya se estaba quedando dormido, cuando la carroza freno en seco y los 6 chicos se movieron de su asiento, despertándose de la peor manera

-llegamos-decía Fudo mientras abría la pequeña puerta con una sonrisa burlona

-mmm-fue lo único que todos pudieron decir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Endo, despierta-Rococo llevaba unos 5 minutos tratando de levantar a Endo de su cama, pero es que este tenía el sueño pesado y al parecer tenía un bonito sueño, su sonrisa de idiota lo reflejaba

-ah-suspiro cansado-mejor voy a avisarle al abuelo Daisuke que Endo no quiere despertar a recibir a la princesa Kazemaru-susurro abriendo la puerta de la habitación, cuando sintió que era tomado del hombro encontrándose con una mirada emocionada

-¡¿KAZEMARU ESTA AQUI!-pregunto ilusionado el futuro rey

-a-ah s-si-decía con una nerviosa sonrisa Rococo-es mejor que te cambies, según el abuelo llegaran pronto

-SI!-decía Endo mientras corría a su closet buscando algo que ponerse, Rococo lo miro y sonrió, su primo era muy entusiasta, pero parecía que esta princesa lo tenía loco

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los 7 chicos habían entrado al castillo, todos somnolientos, Midorikawa caminaba emocionado ese castillo era muy lindo, Fubuki tenía el ceño fruncido lo habían despertado de uno de los mejores sueños que pudiera tener, Kido le venía reclamando a Fudo por haberlos despertado así y Fudo se excusaba con un –fue culpa de los caballos-, Tsunami cargaba a Tachimukai estilo princesa quien impresionantemente no se despertó y finalmente Kazemaru iba algo nervioso

Cuando entraron se encontraron con un hombre de mayor edad que los veía con una sonrisa- bienvenidos al reino de los balones-les dijo mientras que se paraba hacia ellos

-rey Daisuke-dijo Kido mientras se inclinaba junto con Fudo, y todos lo imitaron, todos menos Midorikawa

-¿usted es el rey?-pregunto Riujji, todos se asustaron por lo que pudiera pasar, jamás debías faltarle el respeto así a alguien

-discúlpela, ella sufre de retraso mental-Kazemaru se paró justo en frente de Midorikawa con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿como que de retraso?-pregunto enfadado Midorikawa, mientras que los otros se tapaban la boca tratando inútilmente de parar su risa-OIGAN-reclamaba inflando los cachetes el peli verde

-ya, la princesa tiene razón-respondió el rey mientras sonreía callando a todos-yo soy el rey de estas tierras, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-porque estas muy viejo, como mi abuelo, ¿no deberías ceder ya el trono?-pregunto Midorikawa

-sí, tienes razón-asintió el viejo-pero es que mi nieto, Mamoru, todavía no ha pedido la mano de la chica a la que quiere-le respondía mirando de reojo a Kazemaru

-ah… -decía el peli verde con una sonrisa captando la indirecta, luego voltio a ver a Kazemaru y le dijo- Kaze cuando Endo pida tu mano en matrimonio, ¿me invitaras a la boda?-pregunto con una sonrisa burlona provocando que el mencionado se sonrojara y respondiera con un -¿qué?- haciendo que todos se rieran a carcajadas incluyendo el rey

-no es gracioso-decía con pucheros el peli azul

-si claro-decía Midorikawa-tengo sueño, ¿podemos ir a dormir?-le preguntaba al rey pidiéndole permiso

-claro, por favor síganme-todos asintieron, siguiendo al rey como niños pequeños mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa, todos menos Kazemaru quien se preguntaba donde estaba Endo, hasta que sintió que era jalado dentro de una habitación por la cual pasaban, pensó en gritar pero fue callado por unos labios. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con Endo, quien lo estaba besando, los volvió a cerrar disfrutando del contacto, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro mientras Endo pasaba los suyos por la cintura de la "princesa". Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron mirándose fijamente

-¿Dónde estabas?-le pregunto Endo susurrándole muy cerca de sus labios

-por aquí, por allá, peleando con Fuyuka, realmente haciendo muchas cosas, ah por cierto te manda saludos-le dijo mientras reía ligeramente

-¿peleaste con Fuyuka?-le pregunto un tanto divertido

-sí y termino por rasgarle el vestido-decía con una sonrisa pequeña Fubuki, quien acompañaba a Daisuke, era el único que faltaba por habitación

-Mamoru, ¿Qué te había dicho?-le preguntaba el rey en tono de reclamo

-que respetara a la princesa…-respondió fastidiado mientras dejaba de abrazar a Kazemaru y se pasaba un brazo por la nuca sonriendo nerviosamente

-muy bien, y eso harás ahora, ya que la princesa se ira a dormir-decía mientras que el rey entraba y empujaba a Endo fuera de la habitación -por cierto querida-le decía volteándola a ver-esta será tu habitación

-hai-contesto un poco avergonzado por lo que había sucedido anteriormente-hasta mañana-dijo mientras se acercaba y cerraba la puerta

-hasta mañana-respondieron todos

-promete que saldrás mañana con migo a recorrer el jardín, Ichi-chan-le decía Endo con puchero mientras escapaba de los brazos de su abuelo y se acercaba al marco de la puerta

-lo prometo, Mamoru-kun-le respondía mientras cerraba la puerta más que sonrojado, después de eso suspiro muy feliz y se fue a acostarse a dormir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba de manera lenta pero decidida por los pasillo subterráneos del catillo del reino de la rareza, eran muy oscuros y a la vista tenebrosos pero él ya lo había decidido y cumpliría su promesa, la princesa de la luna debía estar al lado del príncipe del sol, no importa los métodos que tuviera que utilizar ni tampoco que tuviera que recurrir a la propuesta que le habían hecho tiempo atrás. Llego a una puerta y la abrió con lentitud, un poco temeroso de le que iba a hacer, encontrándose con 3 chicos

-príncipe Miyasaka, ¿con que se decidió al fin?-susurro uno de ellos, el cual tenía el cabello amarillo y largo

-no creas que lo hago por tu bien, más bien lo hago por el mío-le dijo mientras entraba, sobresaltándose al oír como cerraban la puerta

-ja, que gallina-dijo el otro burlonamente, mientras que el ultimo se mantenía al margen de lo que sucedía

-¡C-cállate!

-ya no peleen-un hombre ya de edad salía entra las sombras-es bueno que nos ayudes a la destrucción del reino de los balones…-susurro con una sonrisa un tanto tétrica

-aun no entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver el reino de los balones con el rescate de Shiro?-preguntaba el peli crema

-hay Goenji, todavía no lo entiendes-susurraba el peli rosa-ellos, ellos…-se quedó pensando en que decir rindiéndose fácilmente volteando a ver al peli mono-¿ellos que hicieron Afrodi?

-realmente no lo sé, Atsuya-le dijo restándole un poco de importancia

-este es el precio que ustedes van a pagar por la casi destrucción del reino de los helados y para conseguir a Shiro Fubuki-les decía el anciano

-ah…-respondían los tres

-¿pero que pinta esta gallina aquí?-seguía preguntando Atsuya, mientras Miyasaka lo veía feo

-él nos ayudara

-¿Por qué nos ayudas? Que yo sepa tu reino jamás han tenido problema con el reino de los balones-le decía Goenji mirándolo seriamente

-no es de su incumbencia-le respondía arrogantemente mientras se giraba a ver al anciano- Rey Kiyama, ¿alguien más está involucrado en esto?

-sí, pero está llegando tarde como siempre…

-es que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos-un hombre mayor entro por la puerta, tenía su cabello recogido en una coleta y usaba gafas, cosa rara ya que están en la antigüedad

-Kageyama-san…-susurraron los cuatro chicos, que todos ellos supieran, él era un soldado muy leal a la reina Hitomiko, pero entonces ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal les pareció?

Sinceramente lo de sacarle el olor a Kido, no recuerdo quien me dio la idea, pero gracias!, fue la única respuesta divertida que recibí XDD

Ah lo que hacen por conseguir al lindo angelito de Shiro u.u, ni siquiera sé porque lo ice así, antes de publicarlo se me vino la idea a la mente y ya no la pude sacar ^^

Bueno, mmm, hacemos preguntas?

No para que, el próximo cap de pronto ¬¬

Bueno, sayo-


	12. Cap 12 Confesiones

Hola!

Oigan, esta semana leí una frase que me dejo pensando "_tu eres lo que lees", _entonces me pregunte ¿será que soy una pervertida de verdad por todo lo que leo O/O?

Bueno, con respecto al fic, no se esté cap no me gustó mucho como quedo pero al menos ya expongo dos ideas, una es de sebas y la otras es de como reaccionara Endo, (jajajaja va a ser bacano XD)

Grax por sus reviews ah Saya-chan dattebayo, YO, .EmOgIrLaUrA., aika-chan20, me necantoooooooooooooooooooo (XD), Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Kozuue, inayaon, seba-san 45ina, Eli 23, Endou Riku y ah Claire Beacons (por cierto, felicidades por tu nueva cuenta :P)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

Bueno, sin más a leer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 12: Confesiones**

**Lava, lava las mentiras que a ti tanto te fascinan  
>Convirtiendo la malicia en una cosa de rutina<br>Lava, lava las mentiras pero acuerda que en la vida  
>Ya sea tarde o temprano la verdad nunca se limpia.<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ah¡-bostezaba un perezoso Midorikawa mientras se sentaba en la mesa a desayunar (por no decir tragar -.-)

-Buenos días princesa-le sonreía amablemente Tachimukai, quien era el único que se encontraba hay sentado desayunando

-oh, buenos días Tachi-le sonrío-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto curioso de no ver a sus acompañantes

-oh pues veamos…-Tachimukai puso una pose pensativa cerrando sus ojos para después abrirlos y mirar a Midorikawa con una sonrisa-Tsunami-san está en el establo mirando los caballos, Kazemaru están con el príncipe Endo recorriendo el jardín, Fudo y Kido están platicando con el rey desde muy temprano y Fubuki está con ellos

-¿Fubuki?-pregunto extrañado su amigo-¿Por qué él?

-no lo sé-le respondió un poco nervioso-¿princesa Midorikawa no le gustaría hacer algo?-cambio rápidamente el tema, la verdad es que el sí sabía porque Shiro estaba allí, había escuchado sin querer una conversación de Fudo y Kido hablando sobre la verdadera identidad de Shiro y eso era algo que a él no le incumbía en nada

-mmm… está bien-le respondió el peli verde algo extrañado por el cambio de su nuevo amigo-¡vamos a pasear y a destruir la cita de Kaze!-lo decía alegremente mientras se paraba de la mesa y tomaba a Tachi del brazo arrastrándolo consigo al jardín

-si destruyámosla y… espera, ¿QUE?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-el príncipe…-susurro impresionado Daisuke, observando al disque sirviente de la princesa

-así es, según Osamu, Hitomiko lo rapto del reino de lo cursi cuando solo tenía ocho años y lo puso a disposición de la princesa para mantenerlo cerca-le decía Kido con una mirada seria. Esto era un asunto delicado y tal vez el seria la razón para detener la guerra

-¿así que fuiste raptado?-pregunto el rey de los balones

-yo no fui raptado-le dijo Shiro, quien mantenía un semblante serio desde que había llegado

-¿entonces, porque esta como esclavo si deberías estar en tu reino ocupando el trono como rey?-le pregunto más que intrigado el rey de los balones

-solo por ser débil…-susurro con tristeza mientras agachaba su cabeza

-¿a qué te refieres?-le pregunto el rey, los otros dos solo se mantenían al margen de la conversación

-yo se lo diré, pero con una condición-Shiro miro seriamente al rey, si iba a revelar él porque del estar ahí, debía hacerlo a las personas correctas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Midorikawa-san no deberíamos hacer esto-le decía en susurros Tachimukai, se encontraban escondidos en un arbusto desde hace ya cinco minutos cuando por fin lograron localizar a Endo y Kazemaru hablando animadamente

-shh haz silencio que nos van a descubrir-le reprimía el peli verde-a ver…-se puso a observar a todos lados como buscando algo, hasta que dio con un árbol y puso una sonrisa malévola

-¿en qué piensa Midorikawa-san?-pregunto un poco nervioso

-Tachi pásame una piedra-le dijo con mirada seria, a lo que el otro solo lo observo y asintió haciendo lo que le acababa de pedir, pasarle una piedra. Midorikawa observo la piedra en su mano y luego al árbol, después volvió a sonreír y lanzo la piedra dándole a una manzana la cual se desprendió, esta callo a la cabeza de Endo quien inmediatamente se quejó por el dolor causado y por qué se había mordido la lengua

-¡Hay!-Endo sobaba su cabeza, una manzana puede ser muy ruda (es cierto, que te golpeen con esa inocente fruta es horrible TT_TT)

-¿Te encuentras bien Mamoru-kun?-le pregunto preocupado Kazemaru acercándose a él

-elstla blieln, elstlo nol les nladla-le respondió con una linda sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a la "`princesa"

-eso fue todo…-susurro decepcionado Midorikawa-creo que tendré que hacer algo mejor-lo dijo con decisión mientras salía del arbusto ya que la pareja había empezado a movilizarse

-ah…-suspiro el pelo castaño-es peor que un niño…-susurro sin ganas mientras se paraba y seguía a Midorikawa, no podía dejarlo meter en problemas, fue un favor de parte de Tsunami y él no le iba a fallar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fudo estaba buscando desde hace ya media hora a las dos princesas, ¿Por qué él tenía que hacérselas de niñera todo el tiempo?, no lo sabía, pero justo cuando eso terminara juraba que se llevaría a Kido consigo a unas laaaaaaargas vacaciones

-¿Qué están haciendo?-se preguntaba así mismo mientras veía por la gran ventana a la princesa del reino de los helados oculta entre los arbustos junto con Tachimukai que por cierto tenía una cara cansada, y a la princesa del reino de la luna junto con el príncipe del reino de los balones tomados de la mano caminando felizmente de la vida, bueno, al menos ya los había encontrado…

Bajo hasta el jardín encontrándose con los cuatro chicos tirados en un charco de lodo, untados de lo mismo y dos de ellos totalmente sonrojados…

-cof cof-carraspeo Fudo-todos se giraron prestándole atención a Fudo-el rey quiere hablar con las dos princesas y con Endo-dijo secamente

-no podemos-respondió Kazemaru sin emociones en su voz mientras bajaba su mirada

-¿porque no puedes?-le preguntaba enfadado Akio

-¡PORQUE PRIMERO TENGO QUE MATAR A ALGUIEN!-grito para lanzarse encima de Midorikawa estrangulándolo literalmente, Endo reacciono agarrando a Kaze de los brazos evitando que siguiera con su asesinato y Midorikawa callo con los ojos en espiral al suelo mientras Tachimukai solo los observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡PERO QUE RAYOS TE PASA!-gritaba Riuuji mientras se paraba con ayuda de Tachimukai

-¡ESO TE LO DIGO A TI!-le respondía también a gritos mientras forcejeaba para que Endo lo soltara y romperle todos los dientes a Midorikawa

-yo no soy el que dijo que sería por detrás-respondió tan serenamente que hiso sonrojar a Kazemaru, que hasta el cabello de Hiroto se sentiría celoso (luego les explico que paso aqui)

-¡OIGAN PAR DE IDIOTAS!-los cuatro chicos se giraron mirando al mal hablado chico-¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA IDIOTECES ASI QUE LAS QUIERO VER A USTEDES DIRECTO AL ESTUDIO!-señalo a las dos "chicas"-¡TU ACOMPAÑALAS!-ahora señalaba a Endo-¡Y TU VE EN BUSCA DE TSUNAMI Y AGANLO AHORA!-por ultimo señalo a Tachimukai el cual se puso muy nervioso, pero no era el único

-Hai-respondieron temerosos de lo que ese "honorable" soldado pudiese hacer

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Toc Toc

-adelante-los cuatro chicos entraron (Endo, Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Fudo)

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto Fudo?-le pregunto Kido con una ceja alzada

-tsk-fue su única respuesta

-que comunicativo…-susurraba Midorikawa hacia Kazemaru

-tu no me hables que aún estoy enfadada-le decía secamente el peli azulado

-jum-Riuuji inflo los cachetes y giro su rostro encontrándose con Fubuki quien le observaba con una mirada triste-¿Fubuki que tienes?-le pregunto intrigado su amigo

-ah…no nada, no se preocupe princesa-sonrió falsamente para no preocupar más a su amigo

-Los eh llamado aquí porque tengo un comunicado muy importante que hacerles-todos se giraron prestándole atención al rey-Fubuki debe decirle algo a ustedes dos-les dijo mientras señalaba a las dos princesas-y tu Mamoru, estas aquí porque ya que serás el próximo rey, espero ver tu decisión en el asunto-se giró mirando a su nieto quien lo miraba confundido pero aun así asintiendo- muy bien Fubuki puedes empezar-el mencionado asintió y se giró hacia los presentes para comenzar a hablar

-hace mucho tiempo, el reino de los helados y de lo cursi inicio una guerra por una gran estupidez

-¿te refieres al no quererme comprometerme a mí con el príncipe perdido del reino de lo cursi?-pregunto Midorikawa

-así es-asentía Fubuki

-pero eso ya lo sé-decía cruzando los brazos-¿eso a que viene?

-espera princesa, escúchame en silencio-le dijo con amabilidad Shiro, Riuuji asintió-muy bien, como les decía, inicio una guerra, la cual todavía se lleva acabo, pero ya no es solo por eso, si no por el secuestro del príncipe que heredara el trono-hizo una pequeña pausa creando tención en el ambiente, bajo su mirada para después subirla y con decisión y lentamente dijo-…ese príncipe, soy yo…

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto extrañado Riuuji (por si no saben el y Endo son los únicos que no saben)

-déjenme explicarles por qué estoy aquí ahora, pues veran…

**Flash Back**

-Shiro, mamá quiere verte-Atsuya acababa de entrar al estudio en donde su hermano gemelo se encontraba estudiando, tenía 7 y muy pronto cumpliría ocho

-ya voy Atsuya-Shiro al igual que su hermano gemelo tenía 7 años, la única diferencia era que al ser el mayor seria el heredero al trono cuando cumpliera 15 años, pero con una desventaja y es que ambos eran donceles

-ok-le dijo sonriente mientras salía de la habitación-¡Aphrodi espérame!-escucho gritar a su hermano

-¿para qué me querrá mamá?-se preguntaba en voz alta mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se paró justo al frente de la habitación de su madre la cual se encontraba un poco abierta y antes de empujarla escucho una conversación ajena

-es que Shiro es demasiado débil, Atsuya solo es menor que él por dos minutos, pero tiene más aptitudes para ser rey-Shiro se sobresaltó, tal vez él no debía escuchar, pero como era un chismoso desde chiquitico (y díganme si no lo han visto siempre interrumpiendo) se quedó hay observando

-él es el primogénito, es algo que por derecho debe ser suyo y no debe ser arrebatado solo porque tú lo quieres así-su padre lo estaba protegiendo ante su madre, pero no servía de mucho-_todo lo que mamá quiere lo obtiene-_pensaba tristemente el peli plata

-entonces que lo haga la muerte-fue lo que exclamo la mujer, provocando que a Shiro se le abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA ACASO MUJER!-gritaba desesperado su esposo

-¡ES QUE NO LO QUIERO! ¡¿Qué ACASO NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA?-Shiro al oír eso sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban y echo a correr a su habitación sin si quiera detenerse cuando Goenji lo llamo felizmente, para después sonar preocupado

-¡SHIRO ESPERAME!-Goenji lo tomo del brazo apenas entro a la habitación de l peli plata y lo abrazo-que te sucede…-le susurraba dulcemente al oído mientras sentía como su hombro empezaba a llenarse de lagrimas

-no me quieren….sniff-fue lo único que escucho antes de que el peli plata se echara a llorar como lo necesitaba, sabía que su madre no lo quería, ¿pero tanto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasado tres días, Shiro observaba por la ventana, iba solo en aquel carruaje, su madre quería que viera al pueblo y sus alrededores para que supiera cual era la crisis de su reino

-con que convenció a mi padre…-susurro con pena al viento, había decidido aceptar su destino, no podía hacer nada después de todo solo tenía 7 años

La carroza se detuvo y la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al chofer quien lo miraba con pena

-príncipe Shiro, yo…

-¿tú serás mi asesino?-pregunto cortante sorprendiendo al hombre quien solo asintió-que sea rápido…-lo dijo tan serenamente, como si de un baño se tratara

Bajo de la carroza y se adentraron al bosque, frente a un gran árbol, miro al hombre por un tiempo y después se giró quedando frente al árbol

-hazlo ahora….-susurro sin ganas mientras agachaba su mirada y las lágrimas empezaban a surcar sus mejillas, porque si lloraba lo haría en silencio

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente para sentir un gran dolor en su espalda, podía sentir como había sido apuñalado, se sentía a morir y ya empezaba a ver todo oscuro, pero por un demonio ¿no podía ser más rápido y menos doloroso? Escucho un fuerte golpe pero no iba hacia él. Callo de rodillas al suelo y solo alcanzo a ver un par de piernas y escuchar murmullos que simplemente no podía descifrar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras abría sus ojos pesadamente, se encontraba en un cuarto lujoso, ¿acaso estaba en su castillo?, no debía ser eso, pero ¿entonces donde estaba?

-oye-se giró a ver de dónde provenía aquel susurro, encontrándose con un niño peli verde de más o menos su edad-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-Shiro…-respondió secamente

-mucho gusto Shiro, yo soy Riuuji Midorikawa-se presentó educadamente y con una linda sonrisa, el otro lo observo sorprendido

-¿eres el heredero al trono del reino de los helados?

-así es-dijo sencillamente-¿serias mi amigo?-pregunto con tono esperanzado

-¿no sabes quién soy?-se supone que sus reinos eran enemigos, ¿Qué a ese chico no le importaba?

-si-el peli plata sonrió, ya no lo molestaría-eres Shiro y eres mi nuevo amigo-lo dijo inocentemente el peli verde, el otro iba a reclamarle pero la puerta se abrió dando paso a una hermosa mujer

-Midorikawa, ve con tu padre

-si madre…-susurro cansado-adiós Shiro-le sonrió, y se marchó –_que amable_-pensó el peli plata

-Shiro Fubuki-se giró a ver a la mujer-tengo algo que proponerte-Shiro la observo con intriga, esa mujer tenía un aire muy desconfiable

**Fin del Flash Back**

-después la reina me propuso convertirme en el sirviente de Midorikawa, jamas supe quien fue realmente quien me salvo, pero estoy muy agradecido con el reino de los helados, por eso acepte sin rechistar-Fubuki terminaba de narrar lo sucedido, claro omitiendo algunos detalles muy importantes para ser exactos

-Shiro…-susurro Midorikawa mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

-Midorikawa, los siento-susurro con la voz quebrada Shiro-por mi culpa tu reino está siendo atacado, la reina y el rey a quien tanto les debo has sido raptados y tu estas sufriendo demasiado-tenía ganas de llorar, pero le sabía que no lo merecía

-no tienes de que disculparte-el chico peli verde se paró de su asiento y abrazo fuertemente a su amigo peli plata, quería demostrarle que no le guardaba rencor, después de todo él no tenía la culpa

-también te pido que me perdones, Kazemaru-Shiro se giró a verlo, a lo que el peli azul solo sonrió y también se abrazó a él

-no hay que perdonar-le decía en susurro para después separase- aunque eh de admitir que desconfíe mucho de ti-decía en puchero y los dos chicos rieron ante el comentario

-Shiro-el mencionado se giró a ver al rey quien era quien le llamaba-¿nos puedes ayudar a detener la guerra?-todos miraron atentos a él peli plata

-realmente, no lo sé…-Midorikawa puso una mirada triste-lo lamento princesa

-no importa-decía con tono alegre

-Mamoru-el mencionado voltio a ver a su abuelo-eh recibido informes de que el reino de lo cursi atacare al reino de los balones, al parecer se han enterado de que Shiro esta aquí, ¿Qué harás?-Fubuki miro con nerviosismo a Endo, si él quería podría entregarlo a su hermano y así librarse de la batalla puede sonar egoísta pero le no quería regresar, no todavía

-mandaremos a nuestros invitados al reino de la rareza, y los pondré bajo la protección de la O.C.L-respondió con decisión mientras el rey asentía en forma afirmativa

-¿O.C.L?-preguntaron los únicos tres que no sabían a que se refería

-ahora nos quieres quitar el trabajo-dijo Fudo con molestia

-callate Fudo-le reprendio Kido-Su majestad si me permitiera…

-adelante

-gracias-respondió educadamente mientras se inclinaba-príncipe Endo, no es necesario que envié mas personas a resguardar a la realeza, con nosotros dos basta, incluso Tsunami nos ayuda y él es muy bueno en el campo de batalla además esto dejaría en gran desventaja a su reino-la misión de ellos era la de pasar desapercibidos, y con tres personas mas, seria imposible…

-eso no importa-le restaba importancia Endo-ademas mi abuelo esta de acuerdo, ¿verdad abuelo?

-asi es Mamoru-respondia con una sonrisa amable-¿Por qué no les enseñas a sus nuevos guardianes?

-vale-respondio animadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero algo se lo impidió

-un momento-dijo Midorikawa enfadado-¿a que se refieren con la O.C.L? y ¿Qué es eso de guardianes?

-orden de los caballeros de la luz-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio Endo- vamos en este momento se los presentare

-hai -respondieron al unisón mientras se paraban y seguían a Endo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaban caminando por el pasillo, Endo tomado de la mano con Kazemaru, Midorikawa iba con Fubuki riéndose y Fudo y Kido atrás serios. Iban bien hasta que escucharon un ruido, se acercaron rápidamente a mirar que había sucedido y se encontraron con el "problema"

-¡SUELTENME QUE TENGO QUE HABLAR CON MAMORU!-era Fuyuka quien se encontraba forcejeando, ya que Tsunami la tenia de un brazo y Tachimukai del otro impidiendo que pasara

-¡Ya te dijimos que está ocupado!-le decía Tsunami ya fastidiado

-¡Por favor espérelo aquí señorita!-Tachimukai ya estaba alterado, esa niñita los tenía con los pelos de punta

-¡¿Ya basta que sucede aquí?-pregunto Endo con un tono prepotente-¡Suéltenla!

-bueno-dijeron los dos al unisón, soltándola y dejándola caer de sentón

-hay-se quejó la chica mientras se paraba

-¿Qué sucede Fuyuka a que has venido?-pregunto Endo intrigado mientras los otros chicos pasaban saliva por lo que pudiera decir la duquesa del reino de los pingüinos, todos menos Midorikawa, Tachimukai y Ichirouta (y se supone que tiene que ser el que este más nervioso u.u)

-¡Mamoru, vengo a decirte que esa princesa no es una ella si no un él!-Fuyuka se tiro a los brazos de Endo y lo miraba fijamente esperando cualquier reacción, y los chicos solo se pusieron blancos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno hasta aquí, ¿haber quien queri saber cual era la reacción de Endo? Soy mala wuajajajaja, no hablando enserio lo dejo para el otro cap, asi le doy misterio (por no decir que dejo este largo ¬¬)

Bueno pasando a otras noticias, les comunico que todos mis fics separan por un tiempo, ¿porque? Muy fácil, estoy castigada -.-', ¿Cuánto tiempo? Dos semanas, una de parte de mi oka-san y la otra de parte mía, ah…

¿Por qué estoy castigada?, es que ice algo que no debía y listo no digo más, y tampoco es que me vallan a quitar el internet, no, solo que mi mamá dijo que nada de meterme a Mundo yaoi, Amor yaoi y durante ese lapso de tiempo (asi mi mamá sabe que me gusta el yaoi, incluso yo la volví fujoshi, ¿a que no mola? XD)

Bueno, prometo que apenas salga a vacaciones me pondré a escribir como si me pagaran por hacerlo (cosa rara ya que apenas se acabe mi castigo empiezan mis vacaciones)

Ahora si, ya los aburrí, así que unas preguntas:

-¿Les gustaría ver pelear a Fuyuka y Kazemaru? (prácticamente una pelea de "chicas")

-y como no tengo sino esa (que es muy boba) ¿me dejan review?


	13. cap 13 A pelear

Hola!

Por fin, se acabó mi castigo ayer (viva!) y Salí a vacaciones tres semanas!,, esto feliz TTWTT

Bueno, con respecto a este cap, yo sé que muchos querían pelea de chicas (incluso yo) pero cuando me dispuse a escribirla me salió otra cosa, pero realmente me gusto como quedo, perdón si los deje con las ganas u.u

Grax a todos por sus reviews, ya casi llego a los 2oo owo

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 13: A pelear**

**Cuando las cosas no salgan como tu pensabas pelea****  
><strong>**cuando paresca imposible ganar la batalla pelea****  
><strong>**pelea esta guerra****  
><strong>**por que la calle esta llena de rendidos****  
><strong>**pelea sin tregua****  
><strong>**no des tu braso a torcer te lo pido****  
><strong>**y cuando las cosas no vayan bien****  
><strong>**tuuu peeelea**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los presentes estaban blancos por lo que acaba de decir Fuyuka, ¿no que ella lo había olvidado?

-Mamoru-kun-Kazemaru se acercó a él un poco nervioso de como pudiera reaccionar, pues Endo todavía estaba viendo a Fuyuka con cara de perdido-¿Mamoru-kun?-pregunto tímidamente haciéndolo girar y verlo a él, pero en sus ojos no demostraba emoción, solo confusión-yo… déjame explicártelo-a Kazemaru se le estaba quebrando la voz, necesitaba arreglar las cosas ya mismo pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado

-¿explicarlo?-pregunto Fuyuka soltándose de Endo y quedando enfrente de este pero viendo hacia Kazemaru con sus ojos llenos de furia-¿crees que te perdonara después de haberlo engañado?-soltó esas palabras con veneno, y el peli azulado solo sentía como las lágrimas ya iban a salir así que bajo su mirada más que apenado-lárgate y déjalo en paz, que él no te quiere-le dijo con sonrisa burlona, nadie se metía con lo que ella quería y ese doncel lo iba a entender ahora

-¿¡QUE NO LO QUIERE!-Midorikawa salto en defensa de su amigo, él no iba a permitir que esa niñita consentida se quedara con lo que su amigo quería-¿¡ACASO LO HAS ESCUCHADO DECIR ESO!

-¡TE LO DEMUESTRO!-le dijo ella con prepotencia girándose hacia Endo y besándolo en los labios, basta decir que los presentes estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, ¿Kazemaru se iba a dejar de esa chica?

-¿Qué?-articulo Endo a penas Fuyuka termino el beso en el que él no había correspondido claro (¡más le vale!) Ladeando su cabeza, dando a entender de que no entendía nada (¿?)

El pobre chico salió corriendo dejando a todos los presentes hay-Kazemaru…-susurro con tristeza Midorikawa, iba a seguirlo pero Fubuki lo retuvo del brazo, indicándole en silencio que debía dejarlo solo

-¡TU ERES UN IDIOTA!-Midorikawa se acercó a Endo y lo abofeteo, haciéndolo por fin reaccionar y lográndolo tirar al suelo- ¡ESTA MAÑANA DIJISTE QUE NO TE IMPORTARIA Y AHORA LO HACES LLORAR!

-no sabia cómo reaccionar ahora….-susurro con la cabeza gacha, era un tonto y lo acaba de notar (hasta ahora)

-¿esta mañana?-pregunto Fubuki

-si-afirmo Tachimukai

-¿tú sabes algo de esto Tachi?-le pregunto Tsunami a Yuuki

-sí, la verdad es que…

**Flash Back**

Midorikawa y Tachimukai estaban escondidos de nuevo en un arbusto, Endo y Kazemaru caminaban mucho y ellos no encontraban como arruinar su cita todavía, bueno al menos Midorikawa, hasta que escucharon una conversación ajena

-Mamoru-kun-Kazemaru llamo a Endo tímidamente -_raro -_ pensó Midorikawa, el no solía comportarse de esa manera

-¿Qué sucede Ichi-chan?-le pregunto con una sonrisa Endo, Kazemaru se sonrojo levemente pero este no era el momento de comportarse como un idiota enamorado

-yo..quiero preguntarte algo-le dijo seriamente, lo haría indirectamente y tal vez él lo notaria

-claro, ¿Qué quieres preguntar?-Endo lo observo, él también lo miro, se estaban viendo fijamente hasta que el peli azulado hablara

-¿Qué sucedería si yo… fuera un chico?-por fin, lo había hecho ahora debía ver que decía Endo

-¿un chico?-pregunto extrañado

-sí, mejor dicho, un doncel

-¿porque lo preguntas?-a Endo se le hizo muy rara la pregunta (y a quien no)

-es curiosidad-Kazemaru desvió su mirada mientras se sonrojaba notablemente

-pues…-Endo puso pose pensativa y luego sonrió-no habría mucha diferencia-Kazemaru sonrió, Endo sonaba muy seguro-solo que sería por detrás-dejo salir esto sin medir sus palabras, provocando que su acompañante se sonrojara tanto que parecía una manzana

Midorikawa y Tachimukai que se encontraban serios detrás del arbusto escuchando la conversación, abrieron sus ojos como platos y también se sonrojaron, pero esto no evitaría que Midorikawa se echara a reír mientras se sostenía la barriga y lloraba

-Midorikawa-san-Tachimukai susurro con pena al ver como los dos chicos a los cuales espiaban se acercaban a ellos con duda plasmada en su rostro

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto furioso Kazemaru

-jajajaja, por detrás, jajajajaja-Midorikawa se estaba parando pero todavía se reí como un loco

-no le veo la gracia-decía Endo tan despistado como siempre

-¡Yo si!-le decía Midorikawa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-IDIOTA-al decir esto Kazemaru salto sobre Midorikawa y los dos rodaron hacia abajo cayendo en un charco de lodo, los otros dos chicos se fueron corriendo tras de ellos pero tropezaron y cayeron también en el charco de lodo, quedando los cuatro en el charco de lodo (xD)

**Fin del Flash Back (**hay estaba la explicaicon que els devia**)**

**-**por eso estaban en el charco de lodo-dijo Fudo pensativo

-eso explica porque todavía están sucios-le dijo Kido con el ceño fruncido

-a eso si-afirmo Tachimukai

-por favor, esperen aquí ya traeré a los tres caballeros que los acompañaran- Endo se paró con la cabeza baja y sacudía sus ropas

-¿no iras a buscar a Kazemaru?-pregunto Fubuki un tanto decepcionado

-¡Mejor que no lo haga, porque no creo que quiera verlo!-dijo secamente Midorikawa

-¡Claro que él no lo hará, él no lo ama!-Fuyuka se metió de nuevo en la conversación haciéndole frente al peli verde

-¡Tu maldita…!

-YA BASTA-Endo había gritado, está enojado y su voz sonaba prepotente-¡Jamás te atrevas de decir que no amo a Kazemaru lo entendiste Fuyuka!-le grito Endo a la pobre chica, la cual solo atino a llorar y salir corriendo. Midorikawa sonrió complacido, tal vez si merecía a su amigo-espérenme aquí-les dijo y se retiro

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-es la hora-dos rubios y un peli crema se encontraban frente a la puerta del reino de los balones, estaban hay desde hace una hora y todavía no se decidían por quien sería el que entraría a hacerlas de villano

-piedra, papel o tijeras 1 2 3-dijeron al unisón los tres (XD)

-gane!-decía muy alegre uno de los rubios

-¡no es justo! ¡¿Por qué debe ser Miyasaka el que entre?-el peli crema estaba enojado, él quería ver a Shiro primero

-reglas son reglas-Aphrodi subió a su caballo-muy bien, entraras y los traerás, no llegues con las manos vacías o el rey Kiyama se enojara

-hai-decia asintiendo el rubio

-bien, Goenji sube a tu caballo, nosotros esperaremos a que todo termine

-hmm-Goenji frunció el ceño, pero igual obedeció-espero que lo hagas bien-le dijo a Miyasaka y después puso a andar su caballo

-que tengas suerte-Afuro también echó a andar su caballo y Miyasaka veía como se alejaban, dejando a su cargo los soldados que atacarían al reino de los balones, se le dibujo una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro, por fin obtendría venganza… (o_o)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pobre Kazemaru-san-decía con pena Tachimukai

-pero Endo la embarro feo-le ayudaba Tsunami

-no le echo la culpa, ¿Quién no reaccionaria así?-Kido apoyaba a Endo, pero es la verdad, si le contaras a tu mejor amiga que te gusta el yaoi, ella te miraría raro y después te diría, "no importa te quiero así de rara" (si eso me paso a mi ¬¬)

-mmm-los cinco chicos estaban pensativos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abriéndose

-¿son ellos?-pregunto un chico peli blanco con unas marcas negras bajo sus ojos

-así es-Endo estaba al lado de ellos-chicos les presento a mis caballeros de la O.C.L

-mucho gusto-los tres muchachos se inclinaron levemente con respeto, tenían una armadura un tanto rara, era plateada con detalles en negro y el escudo del reino de los balones en el pecho-es un placer estar a su servicio-dijeron los tres chicos a la vez

-¡mucho gusto!-Midorikawa se paró-soy la princesa Riuuji Midorikawa del reino de los helados ¿y ustedes son?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-soy Fidio-se presentó el primero, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules-él es Ken Saito

-hola-saludo amablemente el peli verde de ojos rojos (el segundo portero de Pequeños Gigantes de África.)

-y él es Shadow-presento al peli balcón quien solo lo miro y agito su mano-no habla mucho

-mucho gusto a los tres-dijo sonriendo Midorikawa

-tsk

-¿Qué sucede Fudo?-pregunto Endo un tanto serio, se veía que no le agradaba nada la idea

-sucede que ahora cargaremos con tres estorbos más-los tres chicos fruncieron el seño

-tranquilo, solo los acompañaremos hasta el reino de la rareza-Fidio salió a encararlo por los tres

-eso espero-le dijo secamente mientras se paraba y también lo encaraba

-ah-suspiro con pesadez Kido y a todos los bajo una gota por la nuca, hasta que oyeron un ruido sordo

-ENDO-Rococo entro agitadamente a la sala-NOS ATACAN-grito desesperado-Y ESTAN ENTRANDO AL CASTILLO

-ya saben que deben hacer

-hai-respondieron los tres

-¿pero dónde está la princesa peli azulada?-pregunto Shadow

-¡Kazemaru!-dijo Midorikawa, iba a salir corriendo a buscar a su amigo pero Fudo lo agarro y lo subió a su hombre como un saco de patatas-¡Bajame!-grito desesperado

-¡ustedes búsquenla!-Kido le dio la orden a los tres chicos, mientras sacaba su espada y se preparaba para la batalla

-no-dijo Endo-yo lo buscare y lo llevare al establo, vayan ustedes y muévanse-le dijo con voz prepotente Endo y salió por la puerta, en busca de su "amada"

-ya escucharon-dijo Ken, todos asintieron y se movilizaron, dejarían la seguridad de la princesa a cargo de Endo

-espero que no la embarre-susurraba para si Fubuki mientras se echaba a correr con sus amigos

-¡KAZEMARU!-grito Midorikawa desesperadamente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Vamos, muévanse y búsquenla, recuerden que mi prioridad es la princesa de la luna

-hai -respondían los soldados al mando de Miyasaka

El rubio subió las escaleras, buscando con la mirada un indicio de Ichirouta, pero vio a Endo corriendo de aquí para allá desesperadamente –_hora de vengarme-_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¡Endo!-grito para después tirarse encima de él con su espada tratando de atravesarlo, pero Mamoru se había dado cuenta y logro esquivarlo

-Miyasaka…-susurro con furia-¡creí que el reino de lo cursi seria quien me atacaría!

-pues ya vez, ¡soy uno de sus aliados!-se tiro contra él de nuevo con furia, tratando de atravesarlo pero Endo lo esquivaba, mirando hacia los lados tratando de encontrar algo con que defenderse, pero no encontró nada

-¡Ah!-dejo salir un quejido de sus labios, Miyasaka había logrado hacerle un rasguño a su brazo izquierdo y el había caído al suelo

-¡Que no entiendes que ella no te quiere!-le grito Endo, provocando que Miyasaka frunciera el ceño y pusiera la espada frente a él

-pues la obligare…-susurro con una sonrisa retorcida alzando su espada, preparado para atravesarlo. Endo cerro sus ojos y esperaba el impacto -_lo siento Kazemaru…-_fue lo último que pensó, pero abrió sus ojos cuando escucho otro ruido sordo. Vio a Kazemaru frente a él, no usaba vestido, utilizaba un traje de chico y su cabello recogido, además de que tenia una espada en sus manos, con la cual suponía que lo habia salvado

-Kazemaru…-susurro con sorpresa

-no permitiré que le hagas daño, Miyasaka-le dijo secamente y con una mirada voraz

-¿Kazemaru? ¿Qué haces vestido como chico?-Miyasaka retrocedió unos pasos, estaba sorprendido

-yo soy un chico Miyasaka-le dijo mirándolo fijamente. Endo aprovecho para levantarse y giro a Kazemaru, besándolo. Esto tomo por sorpresa al peli azulado quien solo atino a correspondes moviendo sus labios en un dulce beso

-te amo-le dijo con una sonrisa el peli castaño después de terminar el beso

-Mamoru-el peli azulado sonrió y se sonrojo al tiempo-yo también te amo-y le dio un casto beso en sus labios

-bien, ahora dame esa espada, que no es un juguete

-insinúas que no se usarla-le decía con puchero mientras se la pasaba

-¡oigan!-los dos se giraron viendo a Miyasaka-¡no me importa, si Kazemaru no es mío, tampoco será tuyo!-y se tiro contra Endo, empezando una pelea un poco más justa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Ustedes creen que estén bien?-Fubuki estaba escondido con Midorikawa y Tachimukai bajo una mesa, les faltaba poco por llegar pero los interceptaron y los 6 chicos (los únicos que sabían cómo pelear) se enfrentaban a todo aquel que les atacara

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Tachimukai

-ya sabes, Endo y Kazemaru

-ojala-suspiraba Midorikawa-¿oigan ustedes sabían que Kazemaru sabia usar la espada?

-no-dijeron los dos chicos

-pues ahora lo saben-sonreía mientras salía debajo de la mesa, ya todos los soldados estaban en el suelo

-¡vámonos!-grito Ken y todos se echaron a correr de nuevo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kazemaru veía con nervios la pelea que llevaban los dos chicos –_imaginar que es por mi…-_se decía mentalmente un poco avergonzado. Los dos eran muy buenos, Endo por ser el príncipe del reino más grande que había y Miyaska porque ya lo había visto pelear, él fue quien le enseño

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kazemaru, al ver como Miyasaka había empujado a Endo y este estaba al borde de caer, además de haber dejado caer su espada (como te dejas de ese rubio andrógeno)

-¡escúchame muy bien Satoru Endo, estas muerto!-le susurró al oído Miyasaka, preparado para atravesarlo (de nuevo ¬¬)

-¡NO MIYASAKA HARE L OQUE QUIERAS PERO NO LO MATES!-margas lagrimas recorrían los ojos de Kazemaru, estaba desesperado, solo pedía que el otro aceptara su oferta

-lo que sea…-repitió para sí mismo, golpeando a Endo en el estómago dejo que callera a sus pies, saco una soga de quien sabe dónde le ato los brazos (que humillación, perdóname Mamoru! TT_TT), luego saco otra soga y ato a Kazemaru

-perdóname…Kazemaru…-basta decir con que el peli castaño se sentía impotente por no haber podido hacer mucho

-no importa Mamoru-le dijo tratando de reconfortarlo

-príncipe Miyasaka-un soldado entro por la puerta-la princesa Midorikawa ah escapado

-no importa, llévate al principe Endo como nuestro prisionero y también a la princesa Kazemaru, logramos algo hoy-respondia seriamente mientras salía de la habitación

-hai

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Kazemaru…-suspiro con pesar Midorikawa, sentía una opresión en el pecho, y no lograba sacarla

-no te preocupes, de seguro estará bien-le reconfortaba Fubuki-estaban en la carroza, habían logrado escapar y se dirigían al reino de la rareza, grave error ¿no creen?

-espero que tengas razón Shiro…-y vaya que no la tenia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno y que tal?

Pobre mi Kazemaru y también Mamoru TT_TT, también les di como mucho protagonismo, pero no todo gira en torno a Mido y Hiro ¬¬ ¿o si o.O?

Oigan, por cierto, les recomiendo un fic, es que relamente me encanto mucho y deberían leerlo, tiene de todo owo (cuando digo todo es todo) .net/s/6709969/1/EMPECE_ALGO_AHORA_NO_ESTOY_SEGURO

Hay esta el link, es EndoxKaze :P

Que tal unas preguntas para subirnos el ánimo (porque yo si lo tengo bajo -.-)

-¿les gustaría que les hiciera un bonus con la pelea de Fuyuka y Kaze ya que no la hice aqui?

-¿Cómo les gustaría que actuara Hiro con Mido? (recuerden que el ya sabe que es un chico pero Mido no sabe que Hiro sabe (¿?))

-¿Miyasaka es andrógeno de verdad?

-¿Fudo se deshará de sus nuevas molestias?

-¿dejare de preguntar tanto?

-¿dejare de hacer preguntas bobas que tengan que ver conmigo?

-¿Nos leemos luego? (bueno eso si lo hacen ustedes u.u)


	14. cap 14 Le digo?

Hola!

Se que dije que iba a subir más seguido, pero les recomiendo algo, ¡NUNCA VEAN COSAS NUEVAS PORQUE SE LE METEN A LA CABEZA IDEAS QUE NO VIENEN AL CASO Y QUE TE OBLIGAN A ESCRIBIR NUEVOS FICS!

Pero como mi Oka-san dice: - termina lo que ya llevas y luego sigues subiendo- muy sabio de su parte XD. Por eso lamento las demoras, con respecto a los otros fics, no los continuare hasta que termine Ghost boy y ¿Linda princesa?, ¿ok?

Grax por sus reviews ah **Danyanqui****, ****Tori Malo****, ****Eli and Onee-chan****, ****.EmOgIrLaUrA.****, ****seba-san 45ina****, ****kity1927, ****Mar 2310****, ****Claire Beacons****, ****IreneRodriguez****, ****kirari kamiya****, ****Fubuki-kazesenko****, ****Tachi-mukai****, ****Minami-san****, ****Kasumi Yami no Amaya, ****inayaon****, ****yamamoto nanami****, ****Alone Darko** y **YO** (Por Kami, créate una cuenta ya!)

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

Bueno sin mas a leer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 14: Le digo?**

**Como le digo**

**Que es todo mentira, que quiero dejarte,**

**que asi ya no vivo, que me siento culpable**

**de verte llorar, de verte sufrir**

**que ya no soporto segui mintiendo...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Midorikawa… tú crees que algún día seremos felices?_

_-Te lo prometo, porque cuando yo no este para ti, significara que ya has encontrado a alguien que te quiera más que yo…-_el peli verde sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabellera azul de su amigo

-_espero que tengas razón-_sonreía con un lindo rubor Kazemaru, si su amigo lo decía debía tener razón…-_Midorikawa…-_susurro bajito solo para que el escuchara

-_¿Qué sucede?_

_-Eres mi mejor amigo…_

_-y tú el mío… Kazemaru…_

-¿y yo donde quedo?

-¿tú qué?-pregunto un adormilado Midorikawa, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en las piernas de su amigo peli plata, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que escaparon del castillo ¿4 horas?, no lo sabía, pero sí que estaba muy cansado

-jejeje-rio por lo bajo Fubuki-disfrutaste tu siesta princesa-sonrió con burla Shiro

-ah…-bostezo el peli verde-¿Dónde está Kazemaru?-pregunto girándose a ver por todos lados

-¿Qué no recuerdas que él se quedó en el castillo con Endo?-pregunto Tachimukai quien se encontraba sentado justo enfrente de ellos

-ah…si-susurro con tristeza, no tenía un buen presentimiento desde que Endo había dicho que iría a buscarlo, no es que dudara del príncipe, dudaba era del príncipe Miyasaka

-no te preocupes más, no creo que estén atrapados y amordazados en un calabozo en las oscuridades del castillo gritando por ayuda-Fubuki sonrió tranquilamente, debía trasmitirle toda la confianza a su amigo

En otro lado…

-MIDORIKAWA, FUBUKI, AUXILIOOOOOOOO…-(Ya enserio omitan eso XD)

Regresemos a lo que de verdad está pasando…

-eso espero…-suspiro Midorikawa-ahora, ¿hacia dónde nos dirigimos?-pregunto con toda la curiosidad de un niño chiquito

-hacia el reino de la rareza-respondió con una sonrisa Tachimukai, claro ignorando la relación que llevaba la princesa con el príncipe de ese reino

-¿¡enserió!-pregunto un tanto emocionado

-si Midorikawa, pero borra esa sonrisa que tú también le tienes que rebelar tu identidad-le dijo seriamente Fubuki

-¿QUE?-grito de la impresión por lo que Shiro le acababa de decir, sintiendo como la carroza se detenía en ese momento y la puerta se abría rápidamente

-¿Qué SUCEDE?-pregunto muy preocupado Shadow

-ah… nada-respondieron Tachimukai y Midorikawa con una gota bajando por su nuca

-¿Cómo QUE NADA?-pregunto todavía alterado Midorikawa (ash es que no entiende XD)-QUITATE CANOSO QUE YO ME BAJO AQUÍ-bajo de la carroza frustrado, encontrándose de frente con un sexy peli rojo de ojos verdes (*¬*) que lo miraba un tanto sorprendido

-hola Mido-chan-sonrió sencillamente haciendo que el peli verde se sonrojara violentamente

-¿H-Hi-Hiroto?-tartamudeo un poco, no se creía que ya hubieran llegado, se giró buscando a sus amigos, encontrándose con Fudo quien lo miraba burlonamente junto con Kido, Tsunami lo miraba con una ceja alzada, Ken sonreía tranquilamente, Fido animaba a su amigo Shadow que tenía un aura de depresión mientras murmuraba cosas como –"no soy canoso solo albino TT_TT" (xD)

- a dónde ibas?-le pregunto el peli rojo, captando su atención

-yo, etto, yo…a-ah saludarte, eso, iba a saludarte-Midorikawa se encontraba nervioso, y es que estaba demasiado cerca de Hiroto, estaban pecho contra pecho

-bueno, entonces hola…-sonrió acercándose a su rostro para besarlo, pero Midorikawa se alejó de él con una excusa que a cualquiera le hubiera convencido

-oh… el atardecer, ya va a anochecer jejeje-sobra decir que a todos los presentes les bajaba una gota por la cabeza por la increíble excusa de la princesa

-si tienes razón, ¿Por qué no entran todos? Pediré que arreglen habitaciones-Hiroto se giró a observar a sus invitados, los cuales asintieron y se adentraron al castillo -¿vamos?-extendió su mano hacia la princesa, quien la tomo tímidamente y se adentró junto al príncipe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ahhh

-Kazemaru ¿te encuentras bien?-Endo se acercó a él rápidamente, pero solo a verlo ya que ambos tenían sus muñecas atadas y detrás de su espalda

-si no te preocupes-respondió el mencionado mientras se reincorporaba-¡podrías ser más amable!

-si si-el extraño salió del calabozo, Miyasaka había ganado y acababa de apoderarse del reino de los balones, uno de los más grandes que había, ¿Cómo era eso posible? (es un fic, todo es posible ¬¬) . Después de derrotar a Endo, lo había mandado junto con el peli azulado a su propio calabozo, pero no solo eso el muy desgraciado dio la orden para que no los desataran (maldito!)

-perdón Kazemaru, no pude protegerte-Endo agachaba su mirada, para él había sido muy humillante haber perdido contra el asexuado chico

-tranquilo Mamoru-el mencionado subió su mirada, encontrándose con Kazemaru quien le miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa tranquila- eh visto pelear a Miyasaka antes, es muy persistente y no le gusta perder, sinceramente el me enseño mucho y también como escapar de estas cuerdas-sonrió de lado mientras empezaba a mover sus manos constantemente

-¿pero si estas atado, como le harás?-pregunto un poco asombrado Endo

-tienes razón, si mis manos estuvieran atadas de frente sería más fácil-Kazemaru lo medito un poco y luego se ruborizo por lo que acababa de cruzar su mente- eh.. Endo, ¿me ayudas?

-claro-respondió sencillamente con una sonrisa Endo-dime que tengo que hacer

-pues… ah etto-el peli azulado se sonrojo de repente, captando aún más la atención de su acompañante

-Kazemaru-Endo lo llamo seriamente, captando la atención del otro-¿tienes fiebre?-pregunto infantilmente asiendo que el otro sonriera

-no Endo, lo que sucede es que necesito que saces una pequeña cuchilla que tengo guardada en mi ropa

-ah…-Endo asintió para luego captar el mensaje-¿e-en t-tu ro-ropa?-pregunto nervioso y sonrojándose

-ah si, podrías voltearte por favor-Endo asintió y se giró, Kazemaru se acercó a él y le iba indicando que hacer (los dos tienen las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, que bueno *¬*)- aver, p-primero suelta la correa q tengo

-h-hai-Endo bajo sus manos hasta tocar el vientre de Kazemaru, donde efectivamente encontró la correa y con lo hábil que era con las manos la desato (oe como asi? XD)

-b-bien, ahora busca alrededor de la liga de mi ropa i-interior hacia la derecha algo que sobresalga-sobra decir que Kazemaru estaba más que rojo, ¿quién no lo estaría?

-de acuerdo…-susurro como pudo Endo, y con su mano lenta y suavemente empezó a deslizarla hasta dar con lo que debía ser-¿e-esto es?-pregunto un tanto nervioso

-s-si, sácala con cuidado-los dos se sonrojaron violentamente al notar el doble sentido de esa corta oración

-v-vale-Cuando Endo al fin la saco, suspiro ya no tendría que soportar más esa incómoda situación-¿ahora qué hago?

-quédate quieto mientras le quito el forro-Kazemaru se giró, quedando los dos de espaldas y con sus manos empezó a quitar la tela que cubría la pequeña cuchilla, cuando ya había terminado la tomo entre sus manos y con cuidado rompió la soga que ataba las manos de Endo-muy bien, ahora toma la tú y corta mi soga

-hai-Endo ya con sus manos libres, se giró y tomo la cuchilla desatando a Kazemaru

-ah… libre al fin, gracias-Kazemaru se giró para agradecerle, notando lo rojo que estaba el otro y como miraba hacia abajo-¿Qué sucede…?-bajo su mirada encontrándose con el pequeño detalle, tenía los pantalones por los muslos y no lo había notado

-…

-…

-…te estaba mostrando mi trasero hace poco cierto…

-…si…

-…ya veo…ah..-suspiro avergonzado-¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE VER MI ENTREPIERNA!

-Waaa lo siento Kaze-chan-Endo se paró rápidamente y se giró hacia los barrotes, dándole espacio al peli azulado de acomodarse la ropa

-bueno, Endo…-Kazemaru aún estaba sonrojado por lo que había pasado anteriormente-yo, etto, no sé cómo salir de este calabozo

-está bien, eso déjamelo a mí…-se giró a verlo con una sonrisa segura, era obvio que tenía una idea…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo que la princesa del reino de los helados está aquí?-el rey Kiyama se encontraba enfadado y alterado en su trono, Nagumo le acababa de llevar la noticia de la llegada de aquella persona que tanto estaba buscando, por la que destruyo dos reinos, por la cual había dado una gran recompensa por su captura, ¿para que ella llegara sola? ¿Irónico cierto?

-si su majestad, el príncipe Hiroto la ha recibido y en estos momentos la guía a ella y a sus acompañantes a las habitaciones para que puedan descansar…-Nagumo se encontraba arrodillado justo enfrente del rey, era uno de los mejores amigos de Hiroto, pero le era leal al rey y a Afuro…

-ya veo…pero dime muchacho, ¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto?-el rey pregunto muy interesado de saber la respuesta

-le soy leal a su majestad, y por ser el capitán de sus tropas debo de informarle todo lo que nos pueda causar desgracia…

-ellos no nos atacaran

-¿Cómo esta tan seguro?-Nagumo alzo su vista, viéndolo fijamente

-esto no es de tu incumbencia, así que retírate…-el peli rojo se inclinó de nuevo y salió por donde había entrado-…qué demonios planeas Hiroto…-se paro de su trono y se dirigio a una puerta que estaba cerca- tendré que hablar contigo, de nuevo….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ah…-suspiro el peli rojo

-Nagumo…-se giró a ver quién lo llamaba, encontrándose con Suzuno quien se acercaba a él-¿crees que lo que hacemos está bien?

-ser leal a tu rey o ser leal a tu amigo…-miro directamente a los ojos de albino, los dos se vieron fijamente, reflexionando en silencio solo lo que ellos dos sabían para luego asentir y caminar directo al comedor donde los esperaba Hiroto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Midorikawa…

-¿Qué quieres Fubuki?-se giró a verlo, su amigo venía con una cara un tanto preocupada, pero eso no lo noto el peli verde-hui ¡helado!-exclamo feliz acercándose a su amigo, ya había anochecido y cada quien estaba en su habitación…

-¿solo te importa el helado?-pregunto Shiro mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca

-no, también me importa el calentamiento global, la paz mundial, los ponis…

-¿los ponis?

-si, ¡son muy lindos!

-ah… ya veo

-¿Qué sucede Shiro? ¿a qué has venido?-le pregunto ya terminando su helado

-¿Por qué te comportaste raro con Hiroto?-una de las características de Fubuki era el ser muy directo, demasiado para el gusto de algunas personas (el mio -.-)

-cof cof ¿Qué dices? Jejeje-el peli verde se tensó en ese momento, ¿cómo lo había notado?

-sí, si lo note…-sonrió como solía hacerlo, haciendo enojar a Midorikawa

-¿leíste mis pensamientos?

-somos amigos desde los 8 años, te conozco perfectamente, es más, juraría que es por lo de revelarle tu verdadero sexo a Hiroto, pero no creo que sea por esa idiotez ¿verdad?

-…

-¿Midorikawa?

-…

-eres un tonto…-suspiro con pesadez, su amigo no confiaba en los sentimientos de Hiroto

-Endo ama a Kazemaru y lo hizo llorar, ¡sabes lo difícil que es hacer que Kaze llore!-le decía en tono histérico, tratando de que le diera la razón

-Endo es un despistado y se deja manipular fácilmente, te lo digo yo que lo conocí cuando era un niño

-¿enserio?-le pregunto un tanto interesado

-sí, incluso yo… espera, ¡no me cambies el tema!-le reclamaba el otro

-jeje, perdón, pero es que realmente no quiero hablar de esto, se que debería confiar en que no saldré lastimado, pero… eso no me lo aseguras ni siquiera tu-susurro con tristeza mientras observaba la luna, era una hermosa noche y él no la estaba disfrutando como debería

-no te lo aseguro, pero si te digo que él te quiere mucho, no creo que te vaya a rechazar solo por ser un chico después de todo eres doncel, prácticamente las mismas habilidades que una mujer

-jajajaja-Midorikawa rio por lo bajo por el comentario de su amigo

-además, para eso hay más chicos, ya viste lo lindo que esta ese tal Fidio

-¡Shiro!

-ya ya perdón-se disculpaba el peli platinado-mejor ve a descansa o paséate por el estudio un rato, tal vez encuentres algo interesante, buenas noches…-se despidió con una sonrisa, saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su amigo tras de si

Midorikawa se quedó observando por donde había salido su amigo, con un solo pensamiento en mente…-¿será helado?-se preguntó saliendo de la habitación con una sonrisa (xD Mido que no piensas en otra cosa?)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiroto-el rey acababa de entrar al estudio en donde su hijo se encontraba leyendo algo sobre historia quien sabe- ¿Por qué has recibido a la princesa Midorikawa?

El mencionado bajo el libro-es mi sobrina…-respondió con simpleza mientras volvía a alzar el libro tratando de darle toda su concentración

-¿no querrás decir, sobrino…?-le pregunto el rey alzando una ceja mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-no sabe que sabemos, mejor dejémosla en el anonimato-respondió con simpleza dejando ya su libro de lado, no podría leer en paz-se me hace rara tu pregunta, ¿es que acaso no querías salvarla?-le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-¿es que acaso la quieres aun sabiendo que es un chico?-contraataco parándose justo en frente de él-hijo yo…

-se lo que planeas, o mejor dicho, lo que estás haciendo ahora-lo miraba fijamente observando como su padre se asombraba

-¿Quién te dijo?-pregunto poniendo una cara de desinteresado

-¿eso importa realmente?-Hiroto se paró frente a él, dándole a conocer que no le tenía miedo-quiero participar…-le dijo secamente sorprendiendo aún más al otro-quiero ser parte de esta guerra…

-¿Por qué motivo querrías?

-para ser un rey de verdad, después de todo hay que hacer sacrificios-sonrió de lado

-¿Qué hay de la princesa? ¿Creí que la amabas?-le pregunto viéndolo fijamente, no podía permitir errores en sus planes

-es mi nuevo juguete-su sonrisa se ancho más, a lo que su padre también sonrió, su hijo había captado el mensaje

-a media noche estaré en la parte subterránea del castillo, busca la última sala, nos reuniremos para hablar de nuestro futuro querido hijo-poso su mano en el hombro de Hiroto sonriendo fraternalmente

-gracias padre…-le correspondió el gesto inclinándose levemente

-nos veremos luego-el rey salió del estudio cerrando la puerta, Hiroto suspiro

-fue más duro de lo que creí-susurro para sí mismo

-ni pensarlo-respondió Suzuno mientras salía de un armario que se encontraba allí-¿Qué hace un armario aquí?

-ni idea, pero nos salvó el pellejo-respondía con simpleza Hiroto mientras se sentaba y sobaba la cien de su cabeza (es que yo pensé en todo ;))-gracias por avisarme Gazell

-No hay de que príncipe, pero creo que iré por té antes de que se haga más tarde

-de acuerdo ve-el albino se inclinó y salió, encontrándose con Midorikawa quien justamente iba a abrir la puerta-buenas noches princesa

-Buenas noches Suzuno, ¿está bien si entro?-pregunto infantilmente

-claro, pase-se colocó a un lado dejándole el paso libre, a lo cual la princesa entro y sintió como cerraban la puerta

-Midorikawa, ¿Qué haces aquí?-se giró encontrándose con Hiroto quien le veía con una sonrisa

-ah, y-yo etto, buscaba helado-respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo como el otro reía por lo bajo, para luego extender su brazo e indicarle que se acercara. Midorikawa obedeció y se acercó, lo tomo de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas recostándolo en su pecho y abrazandolo posesivamente, acariciando sus cabellos verdes

Mientras, Midorikawa solo sentía el palpitar del corazón de Hiroto, era lento pero continuo y muy tranquilizante, además del calor que el otro expedía, podría quedarse dormido en esos momentos, sin duda lo haría si no fuera porque por su mente todavía resonara la idea de contarle su secreto

-Hiroto…-susurro por lo bajo, a lo que el otro lo tomo por el rostro suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente con una sonrisa, la cual fue desvaneciendo al notar como en los ojos de SU "princesa" había solo duda y temor

-¿a qué le tienes miedo… Riuuji?-le pregunto acercando lentamente sus labios a los suyos

-a que me dejes solo…-susurro contra los labios del otro, estaban muy cerca…

-¿solo?-pregunto burlonamente-¿es que acaso eres un chico?-pregunto mientras daba pequeños, suaves y castos besos en los labios de su "amada"

-yo…-dudo en seguir, ¿este sería el momento de decirle la verdad?-_ el te quiere mucho, no creo que te vaya a rechazar solo por ser un chico-_ recordó las palabras de su amigo y sonrió-soy un doncel…-susurro para empezar un beso suave, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca del otro, tratando de transmitirle todo los sentimientos que había sentido hace poco, (hace no más una semana, si mis queridos amigos, todo esto a pasado en una semana XD)

Hiroto se sorprendió por lo que Midorikawa acababa de decir, no creyó que tuviera el valor suficiente para decírselo, pensó que tal vez sería el quien tendría que decirle que ya lo sabía, pero se sorprendió aún más de que el tomara la iniciativa del dulce beso que ahora se transformaba en uno lleno de pasión

-ya lo sabía…-susurro cuando el beso había terminado, observando como el otro abría sus ojos de par en par

-¿qué?-pregunto como podía mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo, a lo cual el peli rojo solo sonrió y volvió a besar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waa! Y qué tal?

Realmente me gusto la forma en la que escapaban del calabozo, como dijo Cami: pareciera que Kaze quiere hacerse un cambio de sexo involuntario XD

Bueno, estuvo con mucha falta de inspiración, pero les agradezco a Pao, Cami, Saki-nee y Pau-chan porque me dieron grandes ideas y mucha inspiración XD (Pau-chan tu idea saldrá muy pronto, ya se conque personajes wuajajaja)

A ver, preguntas, porque este es un fic didáctico (¿?)

-¿Qué hará Mamoru para salir del calabozo?

-¿Por qué Kaze se avergüenza tanto de que le vean el trasero? (XD)

-¿alguien se esperaba esa reacción por parte de Mido?

-¿Hiro-sexy-papacito-que-me-hace-babear de verdad querrá jugar con la princesa? (hiro *¬*)

-¿Gazell traiciono a Burn diciéndole a Hiroto lo que ya sabemos? (O_O)

-¿mis preguntas sirvieron de algo?

-¿esto es una despedida?

-¿Adiós?

-¿review? (ya me embobe ¬¬)


	15. cap 15 ¡Enseñame!

Hola!

Waa estoy feliz! Ya pase los 200 reviews owo , ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

Bueno, como recompensa (hay si claro) ya estoy haciendo la pelea de gatas! (kaze y Fuyuka peleando por Endo) y una continuación para mi otra precuela (¿Cómo nos conocimos?)

Agradecimientos a YO, Kazemaru-aditics, Kozuue, selma XD, IreneRodriguez, , Mar 2310, Kasumi Yami no Amaya, AutumnRose745, Saya-chan dattebayo (me alegro de que la fin ayas terminado tus exámenes n_n), aika-chan20, Tori Malo, Claire Beacons, Dark-Mikami, inayaon, seba-san 45ina (sebas sádico XD), kirari kamiya, yamamoto nanami, hono-chan, Pau-Chan Espitia (waa Pau-cha yo tambn te quiero), Alone Darko, featheredmoonwings, kity1927 y Minami Sugoi, je que difícil se hizo la tarea de copiar y pegar n_nU

Bueno, aclaraciones al final…

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 15 ¡Enseñame!**

_Y me enseñaste a amarte sin espacios__**  
><strong>__sin fronteras,sin tiempo,sin razón__**  
><strong>__me creaste un cosmos alucinado,para mí propio ego__**  
><strong>__para que amara y te escribiera el prefacio__**  
><strong>__en mi novela " donde en el invierno__**  
><strong>__de mi vida fuiste mi propio sol"._

_(Waa q hermosa TTwTT)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran las seis de la mañana, a esa hora no había luz del sol todavía y las únicas personas que se encontraban despiertas eran los sirvientes del castillo, los soldados que hacían su turno y el rey de la rareza junto con su hijo quienes se dirigían a un carroza que esperaba fuera del palacio

-regresare en tres días, sabes que hacer en ese tiempo, Hiroto…-el rey se detuvo antes de subir, para girarse a ver a su hijo

-Si padre, retendré a la princesa Midorikawa y al príncipe Shiro hasta que llegues, también evaluare a sus siete acompañantes para el momento en el que tengamos que enfrentarnos con ellos-la noche anterior Hiroto se había enterado de muchas cosas, cosas que él ignoraba pero que todos aquí ya sabíamos (XD), y ya tenía planeada la manera en la que debía actuar de ahora en adelante

-me enorgulleces, Hiroto…-su padre sonrió y él le correspondió de una manera falsa, él no se sentía de esa manera

-es mejor que te vayas ya padre-sugirió el peli rojo tratando de no alargar la conversación

-hai-el rey subió a la carroza y dándole una última mirada a su hijo le dio la orden al cochero de arrancar

-padre…-susurro al viento, viendo cómo se marchaba del castillo, se giró mirando hacia el horizonte como empezaba a salir el sol y solo algo ocupaba su mente en ese momento- Endo, Kazemaru… espero que salgan de esta vivos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-etas seguro de esto Endo…-susurro Kazemaru

-sí, tranquilo nada malo nos pasara-le decía el mencionado con confianza, se encontraban por los pasillos del castillo de Endo, ¿Cómo habían salido? Muy fácil, pues ellos… no que va les cuento después… (XD). En que iba.. asi!, Se encontraban por esos pasillos, esquivando los guardias del reino del sol y también a los sirvientes, no debían dejarse ver o toda la misión larguémonos-de-aquí-más-rápido-que-el-viento se vería atrofiada. Solo necesitaban llegar al primer piso, de ahí saldrían por la cocina directo al establo donde tomarían un caballo y se marcharían por el bosque que estratégicamente estaba hay para huidas.

-sí, es que no aguantaba más abusos de parte de esa mujer

-¿Qué va?

-hay no, guardias…-susurro Kazemaru al escucharlos venir por el otro pasillo

-pòr aquí…-susurro Endo tomándolo de la mano, entrando los dos por una puerta que convenientemente estaba por ese pasillo

-es enserio, mi mamá tiene que aprender a las buenas o las malas… (XD)

-ya se alejaron…-susurro Endo contra la puerta

-¿M-Mamoru?

-¿Qué sucede?-Endo se giró a verlo, encontrando su rostro muy cerca de él haciéndolo sonrojar de un momento a otro

-¿m-me puedes soltar?-pregunto nervioso Kazemaru, pueden que sean pareja, puede que el otro ya sepa su secreto, pero aún no se acostumbraba y la vergüenza del otro día todavía la recordaba

-c-claro

-¿Príncipe Endo?-los dos se giraron encontrándose con una chica peli roja, quienes se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa, tirándose en los brazos de Endo que al parecer no le incomodaba nada la cercanía de la otra

-¡Natsumi!-exclamo feliz Endo, devolviéndole el abrazo-¡me alegra que estés bien!

-genial, más competencia…-mascullaba por lo bajo el peli azulado cruzándose de brazos, claro, los otros no escucharon sus reclamos (ya te acostumbraras Kaze-chan u_u)

-¿Cómo escapaste del calabozo?-pregunto intrigada la chica después de soltarse de aquel abrazo

-es una larga historia que todavía no se va a contar, pero necesito irme de aquí rápido con Kazemaru

-¿la princesa?-se giró encontrándose con el peli azulado quien le miraba ceñudo-¿Por qué viste como chico?-pregunto curiosa

-no importa ahorita-respondió nervioso Endo- ¿nos puedes ayudar?

-claro, pero primero modales querido primo

-¿primo?-pregunto Kazemaru asombrado

-soy Natsumi Raimon, duquesa del reino de los balones, ¿tú eres la princesa Kazemaru?-le pregunto mirando al peli azulado de pies a cabeza

-ah….si-respondió rápidamente-pero es que en realidad soy doncel-respondió nerviosamente, mirando de reojo a Endo

-interesante-murmuro la chica

-oye , ¿si eres una duquesa porque estas en la sastrería?

-el estúpido príncipe Miyasaka me trajo aquí, ¡no es mi culpa que sepa coser y que a las chicas lindas como yo no se puedan echar al calabozo!

-ah…-decían los otros dos mientras les bajaba una gota por la nuca

-Natsumi quéjate luego, ayúdanos ahora-le decía Endo apurado

-de acuerdo, ya va, a ver…-cerro sus ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos pensando-¡ya se! La única manera de salir es por la cocina, pero solo pueden salir las sirvientas…-susurro mirándolos con malicia-saben, tengo dos trajes de esos aquí…

-ah…-susurraron los dos chicos pasando saliva

-Kazemaru…-susurro Endo viendo como su prima se le acercaba

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el mencionado abrazándose a Endo

-tengo miedo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Ohayo!-saludaba alegremente Midorikawa a todos sus amigos, quienes se encontraban en el "patio" del palacio, todos lucían trajes sencillos y a la medida, hechos especialmente para combate-¿Por qué se visten así?-pregunto infantilmente el peli verde, que a diferencia de ellos lucía un vestido verde

-vamos a entrenar princesa-le dijo Ken con una sonrisa mientras subía a su caballo y se echaba a andar al bosque

-¿Qué no se nota?-pregunto sarcásticamente Fudo quien sacaba su espada-muy bien afeminado del reino de los balones, ¡te reto a un duelo!

-¡Acepto!-respondía Fidio con una sonrisa orgullosa sacando también su espada-¡te demostrare de que estamos hechos los soldados del rey Daisuke!- y los dos empezaron a luchar mientras todo los veía con una gotita bajando por su nuca

-tontos…-susurraba Kido mientras limpiaba su espada (por fin alguien que ya la tenía afuera XD)

-bueno entonces estaré con Tachimukai y Fubuki…-respondía sencillamente Midorikawa girándose a ver a sus amigos, quienes vestían igual que los otros

-lo sentimos princesa, pero también practicaremos-le dijo con una sonrisa Fubuki.

-¿Saben usar la espada?-pregunto con sorpresa, viendo como los otros dos asentían mientras se subían a dos caballos

-Tsunami-san nos espera en el bosque, con permiso Midorikawa-san-le dijo Tachimukai para que los dos retirarse, claro, cabalgando…

-nosotros también nos vamos-Shadow subió a otro caballo junto con Ken-oye Fidio no te quedes mucho tiempo

-hai-respondía el mencionado, quien seguía luchando con Fudo

-Venga dejen las idioteces-Kido también se había montado en un caballo y agarrando a Fudo del brazo lo subió a la parte trasera arrancando a andar los dos

-¡Kido! ¡Que todavía no eh acabado con el debilucho ese!-reclamaba frustrado Fudo

-¡Lo alcanzare pronto Fudo-san!-gritaba Fidio subiendo también a su caballo y siguiendo a los otros 6-adios princesa

-pero…-susurro Midorikawa-¡me eh quedado solo!-grito como un niño pequeño y consentido, haciendo puchero hasta que al parecer se le ocurrió una idea -¡Hiroto!-entro al palacio, no iba a estar aburrido todo el día, solo esperaba que el príncipe no tuviera nada que hacer…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué piensa hacer realmente Príncipe?-le decía Suzuno a Hiroto mientras le servía té, se encontraban en el estudio pero el peli rojo no se veía con buena cara, estaba estresado por todo la carga que en estos momentos llevaba y necesitaba distraerse con algo

-No lo sé… ¿Cómo haces tú para llevar una doble vida?-le pregunto girándose a verlo interesado por la respuesta

-estoy acostumbrado a no dejar aflorar mis sentimientos…-le dijo sin ganas, dando a entender al otro de que no quería hablar del tema

-¿Hiroto estas aquí?-Midorikawa abrió la puerta del estudio, encontrándose con los dos chicos- oh, lo siento, no sabía que estabas ocupado, vendré des…

-no importa, Gazell ya se iba, ¿verdad?-se giró a ver al mencionado que en seguida capto la idea

-si es verdad, si me necesita príncipe solo llámeme-se inclinó levemente y salió por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si- ¿A qué vienes Midorikawa?

-es que me dejaron solo y me aburría, ¡hagamos algo!-le decía animadamente poniendo sus manos agarradas frente así, con una sonrisa

-vaya, no sabía que yo era tu modo de des aburrirte…-le decía el peli rojo parándose de su asiento con una cara dolida (jeje yo le hago lo mismo a mi BFF xD)

-ah.. ¡no digas eso Hiroto, yo te quiero mucho!-decía alarma demente Riujji agitando sus brazos (a eso tambien…)

-entonces… si no te hubieran dejado solo, ¿habrías venido a jugar conmigo?-le pregunto acercándose su rostro al otro, dándole un doble sentido a sus palabras, estaba estresado y esta era la única manera que conocía para des estresarse (¿Qué? Hay gente que de verdad se des estresa así o_o)

-pero yo no vine a jugar…-le respondió infantilmente con puchero-¡enséñame a usar un arma!-le respondió de nuevo emocionado, viendo como le otro alejaba su rostro asombrado

-¿no…sabes usar un arma?-le pregunto intrigado por la respuesta, a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza

-se supone que soy una princesa, no debo saber nada de eso-le respondió restándole importancia al asunto

-ah…-suspiro pesadamente Hiroto-lo siento Mido-chan-le da un beso en la frente y se va caminando hacia la puerta-pero no puedo enseñarte

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?-muy tarde, el peli rojo ya había salido-¡Hiroto!-grito haciendo puchero-¡Muy bien si no me quieres enseñar aprenderé solo!-grito para salir por otra puerta que se encontraba cerca

-ah…-suspiro de nuevo el peli rojo, no es que el no quisiera enseñarle es que habían dos problemas, primero; lo estarían vigilando para que no hiciera algo indebido y segundo; odiaba enseñar

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-estúpido Hiroto-refunfuñaba Midorikawa mientras entraba a la habitación del mencionado-debe tener su espada por aquí ya que no la cargaba cuando hablamos-poso su mirada por toda la habitación, hasta dar con el objeto que reposaba sobre una mesa-¡Hay esta!-se acero y lo tomo, notando que era un poco pesado-te enseñare estúpido Hiroto que yo si puedo

Midorikawa tomo la espada y empezó a blandirla, tan concentrado estaba que no noto que alguien había entrado

-¿Qué haces Mido?-el mencionado por el susto soltó la espada, dejándola que se fuera al aire y que se clavara al lado de la cara de un shokeado Hiroto, claro sin hacerle daño (O_O)-es todo, ¡dame eso!-exclamo recuperándose de ese susto

-pero Hiro, necesito aprender, es muy peligroso que no sepa nada de armas-le decía con puchero Midorikawa mientras cruzaba los brazos

-si, lo acabo de notar-respondía el otro irónicamente, sacando la espada que se había quedado clavada en la pared y acomodándola en su sitio-escúchame Midorikawa, no me gusta enseñar este tipo de cosas-le decía con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la "princesa"

-entonces, ¿Qué tipo de cosas te gusta enseñar?-Midorikawa inconscientemente se le acerco aún más, haciendo al otro sonrojar

-te puedo enseñar tiro con arco-le respondió alejándose un poco-es más elegante para una dama-Hiroto se rio por el gesto tan infantil que hacia su princesa

-no soy una dama-le respondía con el ceño fruncido y con un puchero

-¿enserio? Demuéstramelo-lo reto el peli rojo, acercándose peligrosamente a él (ahora si lo quieres cerca ò_ó)

-¿c-como lo hago?-le respondió notando las intenciones del otro, a lo que opto por alejarse a medida que el otro se acercaba

-no lo sé, enséñame…-susurro con una sonrisa de lado, mirando al otro fijamente a los ojos

-H-Hiroto no es necesario llegar a estos extremos-le respondía nerviosamente-ah…-gimió de dolor al chocar con la pared, lo que el otro aprovecho para acercarse totalmente y tomando el rostro de la princesa con sus manos fue acercando sus labios

-lo siento princesa, no encuentro otra manera…-susurro para luego empezar a besarlo, pero no se quedó ahí, empezó a bajar sus dos manos, una por el dorso y la otra por la espalda de la princesa, quien aún no reaccionaba. Hiroto, con la mano que estaba en la espalda, empezó a desatar el corset que la princesa llevaba, pero su dedo se atoro en el tercero (waa que mala suerte tienes XD)

-¡maldita ropa femenina!-grito Hiroto y volteando a Midorikawa, quien seguía sin reaccionar, empezó a forcejear con el corset para sacar su dedo

Toc Toc

Los dos que se encontraban dentro de la habitación giraron hacia la puerta, sonrojándose en el momento, Hiroto no le había puesto seguro a la entrada

-¿q-quién es?-pregunto nervioso el peli rojo, ahora si con más ganas de sacar el dedo

-soy Gazell-oyo que respondían desde el otro lado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ahora mucho más nervioso, si el albino quería entraba cuando quisiera

-es que escuche un grito algo extraño, ¿le sucede algo?-pregunto un tanto confundido

-se me atoro el dedo…-respondía en un susurro Hiroto -¡Midorikawa agradece que traes corset!

-¿Señor?-pregunto ahora asustado Suzuno, su príncipe estaba alucinando-voy a entrar-informo dispuesto a abrir

-¡No Gazell!-grito alarmado el peli rojo- ¡Tranquilo! ¡Puedes retirarte!

-de acuerdo…-susurro el mencionado y se fue a su habitación todavía enrarecido

Dentro, Hiroto sobaba su dedo ya liberado y Midorikawa estaba sentado en el piso completamente rojo-ni hablar, creo que me has convencido-le dijo al peli verde mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarlo a levantar

-¿me enseñaras?-pregunto Midorikawa tomando la mano que le ofrecían

-¿tengo otra opción? O ¿debo estar atorado más tiempo?-le respondía el peli rojo dirigiéndose al armario de donde saco dos arcos y unas flechas-toma, llévalas al pabellón que queda bajo techo y no dejes que te vean o nos meteremos en problemas

-hai-respondió el peli verde tomando lo que le ofrecían-Hiroto…-el mencionado se giró a verlo, recibiendo un beso en su mejilla-gracias-susurro el peli verde para salir corriendo como un niño pequeño que acababa de cometer una travesura

-Midorikawa…-susurro con una sonrisa de satisfacción-a la próxima no te me escapas, ¡Me vengare de ese corset!-decía ya fuera de su alcoba con el puño alzado en signo de pelea

-¿de quién?-se giró encontrándose con otro peli rojo

-Nagumo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir por el ya?-preguntaba Goenji por centésima vez en ese día a Afuro quien jugaba ajedrez con Atsuya

-porque el rey quiere saber más de él-le respondió sencillamente el otro

-¿y a nosotros que?-pregunto de nuevo Goenji

-Mira Goenji, te juro que si no te callas te lanzo a Atsuya y después no hay alma que te ayude

-lo siento Afuro-dijo Atsuya, a lo que los otros dos se giraron a verlo-yo también estoy preocupado por Shiro y te juro que si me le lanzo a alguien, ese serás tú, jaque mate-le dijo sencillamente mientras tiraba el rey del otro

-¿Atsuya ganando?-pregunto Goenji mientras pasaba saliva-¡es el fin del mundo!-respondió alarmado alzando sus brazos en modo de desesperación

-baka…-susurro el peli rosado-¡ES QUE NO PUEDO GANAR DE VEZ EN CUANDO!-le grito lanzándose encima de Goenji, a lo que los dos empezaron una pequeña pelea, solo se veía una cortina de polvo y brazos y pies saliendo de aquí para alla

-ah…idiotas-susurro Afuro mientras miraba hacia su juego de ajedrez-iremos mañana

-¿ah?-los dos chicos que estaban peleando pararon, mirando al rubio de cabellos largos

-iremos mañana por Shiro-les dijo sonriendo, levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a la salida del estudio

-¡escuchaste eso Goenji-baka!-decía emocionado Atsuya abrazándolo

-¡Shiro regresara muy pronto!-colaboraba devolviéndole el abrazo

-¡te quiero Goenji!

-¡yo también Atsuya!

-…

-…

-fue solo el momento, ¿verdad?-preguntaba Atsuya con los ojos como plato

-si…-respondió Goenji quien aún mantenía el abrazo-si le dices a alguien te mato

-¿decir qué?

-exacto…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

XD!

No se pero quería terminarlo asi u_u, bueno definitivamente no tiene mucha gracia que digamos el cap, y esque andaba corta de inspiración pero lo q si me divirtió fue la aprte de el dedo y el corset nwn (grax Sakinu!)

Bueno, me encantaría recomendarle un fic, es uno de los que mas me gusta pero siempre le olvido el nombre n_nU .net/s/6969906/1/Vacaciones_Inazuma es de una amiga y dice q hasta q no llegue a los 4º reviews no sube conti ¬¬ (mala)

A ver, aclaraciones, me voy a perder por un tiempo, solo me queda esta semana de vacaciones y pues entro a evaluaciones y voy requetemal x_x

Preguntas semanales:

-¿les aprecio gracioso? (a mi casi no)

-¿por fin iran por Shiro?

-¿Cómo responderá Shiro cuando los vea?

-¿Midorikawa aprenderá a usar el arco o aprenderá otras cosas? (O/O)

-¿Por qué no quise contar la historia de cómo salieron Kaze y Endo?

-¿dejare de preguntar tanto?

-la pregunta típica y final: ¿Review?


	16. cap 16 escapemos part 1

Hola!

Waa un mes completo sin actualizar o_oU (aunque yo diría que más ¬¬), pero es que estuve en exámenes y pues no tenía inspiración y hasta hace poco termine, por eso estoy escribiendo de nuevo n.n

Otro factor importante que influyo fue… ¿Por qué ENDO SE CASO CON NATSUMI? Waa a mí que me parecía genial y por eso escribo con ella, ahora me cae mal, pero como dijo una amiga el único consuelo es decir: lero lero carpintero no se quedó contigo Fuyuka!

Bueno, perdón por la tardanza ¬¬, espero que les guste esta conti algo rara ¿? Ni gracia ni vaina, últimamente todo lo que hago es demasiado serio -.-

Gracias por sus reviews a: **YO, ****MiikaMegumiChan****, ****selma XD, ****Sakira Danyanqui****, ****IreneRodriguez****, ****Zony-DarkLove****, ****Tori Malo****, ****Saya-chan dattebayo****, ****Claire Beacons, ****yamamoto nanami****, ****aika-chan20****, ****Little-Blue-Tiger****, ****Yoko-chan 97****, ****Minami Sugoi****, ****featheredmoonwings****, ****Kazemaru-aditics****, ****kity1927, Mayra-baka-sama, ****Alone Darko****, ****Dark-Mikami****, ****Pau-Chan Espitia****, ****kirari kamiya**** y ****inayaon**

Este cap es dedicado especialmente a dos personas, a Yuuki y a Kenichi, son dos amigos del cole que me han estado apoyando con mis locas ideas XD ¡Los amo!

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

_¿Han notado que la fantasía es mejor que la realidad?-Shaty Ana_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 16: Escapemos part 1**

**Escapémonos tan lejos de aquí distantes de todo**

**En la oscuridad donde no allá más que ver en tus ojos.**

**Escondámonos de la multitud del absurdo día a día**

**Donde todas esas cosas que perturben no esté más**

**En nuestras vidas… en nuestras vidas.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiroto, realmente lo siento…-se disculpaba Midorikawa como por centésima vez esa tarde

-tranquilo Mido-chan, sé que no lo hiciste apropósito-respondía de nuevo el peli rojo que yacía a su lado recostando en su cama con vendajes por todo su brazo izquierdo y sus costillas, además de una bandita en la cara

-listo príncipe-respondía una tercera persona

-gracias doctor-agradecía Midorikawa por el peli rojo-¿seguro que no se rompió las costillas?

-solo son heridas superficiales, estará perfectamente en una semana-respondía el doctor saliendo de la habitación-pero aún no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo fue que se calló?

-en el baño- (Midorikawa)

-en el caballo- (Hiroto)

Respondieron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo, el doctor se quedó mirándolos con una ceja alzada

-en el caballo (Midorikawa)

-en el baño-(Hiroto)

Trataron de corregirlo, embarrándola aún más

-¿No entiendo? ¿fue en el caballo? O ¿en el baño?-pregunto el doctor

-es que había un caballo en la bañera y Hiroto lo monto y se resbalo con todo y caballo (¿?)-respondía nerviosamente Midorikawa mientras Hiroto se golpeaba la frente con su mano

-aja…-respondió incrédulo el doctor-¿Cómo se mete un caballo a la bañera?

-¡y a usted que le importa!-respondía ya desesperado el peli verde empujándolo lo que le quedaba de salida- a volar que a usted no le pagan por chismoso, que ese puesto lo tiene ocupado Fubuki (xD)-dijo para enseguida cerrarle la puerta en la cara

-no debías ser tan grosero-le dijo en forma de reprimenda Hiroto a Midorikawa cuando ya se encontraban solos

-lo siento, por tus heridas no por el calvo chismoso-hablo para voltearse a verlo con un puchero haciendo reír a Hiroto por lo bajo

-ven…-susurro al peli verde señalando un lado de la cama para que se sentaran junto a él. Midorikawa obedeció y se acercó lentamente, sentándose y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Kiyama-¿vez porque no te quería enseñar a usar un arma?

-pero no hay una más inofensiva…-susurraba en tono molesto el peli verde

-está bien, creo que me lo tengo merecido

-¿ha sí?-pregunto incrédulo mirándolo a los ojos

-es que quería venganza-respondía acercando su rostro lentamente

-¿venganza de quién?-pregunto el otro también acercándose lentamente

-del corset…-susurro para empezar a besarlo suavemente… tal vez se pregunten; ¿Por qué rayos están aquí si se supone que iban a practicar con el arco?, si no se les hizo raro, vayan al capítulo anterior y vuélvanlo a leer ¬¬, y para los que si se les hizo…

**Flash Back**

-¿lo hago así?-preguntaba Midorikawa un tanto nervioso por la cercanía del otro

-si pero alza más el brazo-respondía sencillamente Hiroto quien no desaprovechaba la situación para poner sus manos en la cintura de Mido-ahora suéltalo…-Midorikawa hizo caso soltando la flecha y dando justamente en el blanco

-¡lo hice!-decía más que emocionado el peli verde

-así es mi princesa, pero a ver cómo le haces sola-Hiroto soltó su cintura y se alejó, dejando que Midorikawa lo intentara solo

-a ver…-se decía para sí mismo Riuuji-separo un poco las piernas-mientras que hablaba iba realizando las acciones-apunto con los brazos rectos, observo el objetivo y…

Zas

-¡lo hice de nuevo Hiroto!-grito emocionado lanzándose a los brazos del peli rojo

-así es Midorikawa, parece que tienes talento-le decía Hiroto abrazándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en su frente

-¡es que tengo un buen maestro!-le respondía inocentemente

-sabes, este maestro no solo sabe cómo usar al arco-le susurro sensualmente al oído

-¿ah no?-pregunto sin notar el doble sentido Midorikawa (a ver que no hay que ser genio para notarlo ¬¬)

-no…-le volvió a susurrar pero esta vez dando pequeños besos por su cuello

-yo…etto…-Midorikawa se estaba empezando a enrojecer-¡practiquemos más!-le dijo (grito) apartándolo-sí, si mira –le dio la espalda apuntando otra vez al blanco

-Mido-chan, así no te escapas-le susurro de nueva cuenta en el oído abrazándole por la espalda, dándole otro beso, lo cual hizo poner más nervioso al peli verde

-¡no, Hiroto!-grito para soltar la flecha, que no dio en el blanco, si no que paso de largo golpeando contra un gong (uno de esos chinos), después salir disparado hacia un espejo, del espejo hacia un escudo, de ahí hacia un monumento de cobre y después hacia una cuerda de metal, la cual increíblemente corto dejando caer un candelabro encima de ellos, pero que por suerte, al caer los dejo en el agujero de en medio

-Midorikawa…-susurro Hiroto más pálido de lo normal

-dime…-le animo a seguir el peli verde, quien estaba temblando por el susto

-eres peor que un arma mortal, es la segunda vez que tratas de matarme

-¡IDIOTA QUE NO ES A PROPOSITO!-grito Midorikawa enojado volteándose y empujando a Hiroto el cual tropezó con el mismo candelabro, cayó al suelo y se rasguño el brazo, la cara y se golpeó las costillas

-ah…-gimió por el dolor

-¡Hiroto!-grito asustado-¡Lo siento no quise!

-¡No Mido-chan quédate ahí!-le pidió muy asustado Hiroto-¡No sabemos que otra cosa puedas hacer!

-¡Tu!-le grito Midorikawa enojado-¡eres un idiota!-se acercó y le dio una aptada en las costillas con todo y tacón para salir de allí, dejando atrás a un peli rojo que se retorcía del dolor-¡Ojala y te mueras!-grito para salir cerrando la puerta muy fuertemente

-¿y ahora que hice?-se preguntó confundido Hiroto intentando levantarse-¡Mido-chan no me abandones! (XD)

**Fin del Flash Back**

-¿enserio pensabas abandonarme?-le pregunto con una ceja alzada

-si-le respondió sencillamente Midorikawa-eres un idiota-le dijo en pucheros golpeando su pecho suavemente

-oye que me romperás otra costilla-le decía con burla Hiroto

-¡que enserio te golpeo más fuerte para que de verdad te la rompas!

-jeje, eres muy lindo… (masoquista o_o)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cómo se camina con esto?-se preguntaba Endo haciendo equilibrio con las zapatillas que le habían puesto, las cuales no eran muy altas

-Mamoru-kun solo equilíbrate de forma recta, saca pecho y camina suavemente asi-le mostraba Kazemaru caminado lentamente por la habitación

-¡es que tu ya tienes experiencia!-le reclamaba Endo tratando de imitarlo, dando un paso en falso y cayendo de jeta al piso-¡odio estas zapatillas!

-ah…-suspiro cansado el peli azulado

-¡quédate quieto de una vez Endo!-le regañaba Natsumi-¡no lo volveré a coger dobladillo a ese vestido si se le vuele a soltar!-así es, Endo y Kazemaru iban vestidos como dos sirvientas (estilo maid o/oU) todavía no habían salido del palacio ya que Endo no era capaz de caminar con esas condenadas zapatillas, y cuando lo intentaba se caía dañando el dobladillo

-si no salimos rápido se darán cuenta-les dijo seriamente Kazemaru

-tienes razón-hablo Endo levantándose del suelo, equilibrándose perfectamente-debemos salir, pero el único problema es el cabello

-no importa lo tengo todo solucionado-se giraron a ver a Natsumi quien les observaba maliciosamente-aquí-se acercó a unas cajas y saco dos pelucas, una rubia con churcos que le daba a Kazemaru hasta los omoplatos y la otra negra lisa que le daba a Endo por la cintura-¡Kya parecen chicas de verdad!-chillaba emocionada Natsumi

-nee Kazemaru, ¿Cómo soportas esto?-le pregunto con una gota bajando por su nuca Endo

-costumbre Mamoru, costumbre…

-venga ya, que tienen que salir de aquí ahora-les decía Natsumi recuperando su tono serio-vayan a la cocina y pidan que les den el alimento para los caballos, asi podrán escapar

-hai-respondieron los dos al unisón caminando hacia al salida

-woo Endo por fin te acostumbraste a las…

-¡Ahy!-grito Endo quien se encontraba de nuevo en el piso, siendo observado por un Kazemaru que le miraba con una gota bajar por su nuca

-olvídalo…-susurro la chica cansada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya llegamos!-grito Fudo entrando al castillo

-Fudo, ¿Dónde están tus modales?-le reprendía Kido-en un castillo no se grita, para eso hay sirvientes que pueden avisar

-oh si los sirvientes-dijo Fudo-¡Sirvientes, avísenles que ya llegamos!-grito para fastidiar al otro

-idiota-susurro Kido golpeándose la frente con la mano

-Fudo-san, ¿cuándo nos volveremos a enfrentar?-le pregunto Fidio emocionado

-tal vez cuando ya no tenga el ojo morado-respondia Tsunami burlonamente por el otro

-tsk-refunfuño Akio por lo bajo, tapándose efectivamente el ojo morado

-fue muy tonto como se hizo ese morado, ¿no crees Tachimukai?-le pregunto Fubuki con una sonrisa, a lo que el otro solo asintió

-no puedo creer que le hubiese echado la culpa al árbol-decía aguantándose de la risa Shadow

-¡no solo eso, si no que rompió la rama y la pateo!-opinaba Ken, a lo que todos se echaron a reír

-¡YA CALLENSE!-gritaba enfadado Fudo subiendo las escaleras

-eso te pasa por ser tan tonto-le dijo Kido siguiéndole-nos veremos mañana

-hai-respondieron al unisón los que quedaban abajo

-tengo hambre…-les informo Tachimukai al resto

-¿vamos a comer?-pregunto Tsunami

-si porque no…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-uno, dos, tres y cuatro, uno, dos, tres y cuatro

-Mamoru-kun no tienes que repetir los números como si estuvieras en el ejercito, ya te dije solo relájate-le pedía Kazemaru cansado al ver como su novio hacia equilibrio con esas zapatillas

-ya va Ichi-chan, ya casi lo domino-decía con una sonrisa el peli castaño, quien al caminar todavía se torcía un poco

Crack (entiéndase como el sonido de algo rompiéndose n_nU)

-hay Endo…-susurro con una gota en la cabeza el peli azulado

-¡Apareció de repente, lo juro!-grito asustado el mencionado, acababa de romper un jarrón que se veía muy valioso-¡el jarrón favorito de mamá!-se decía así mismo arrodillado junto a los trozos de vidrio mientras cascaditas de lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos

-no seas tan dramático-le reprendía Kazemaru con una gota mucho más grande de la que tenia

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?

-¡Hay no!-Kazemaru se giró encontrándose con una sombra que se hacía cada vez más grande, dando a entender de que la mujer que acababa de gritar se acercaba más y más hacia ellos-¡Mamoru muévete que nos van a pillar!-le pedía el peli azulado tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo consigo

-¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí?-los dos se giraron encontrándose con una chica de cabellos verdes que les miraba ceñuda

-Aki…-susurro Endo

-bueno, n-nosotros…etto…-hablaba nerviosamente Kazemaru ya que Endo se veía ido-¿hola?

-¿¡Hola!-pregunto desesperada la chica-¿¡Sabían que ese era el jarrón favorito de la reina!

-si…-volvió a susurrar Endo con tristeza parándose del suelo y sacudiendo su falda

-¡Cuando el príncipe Miyasaka vea esto se va a poner histérico!-grito dando vueltas por el pasillo la chica, mientras los otros dos le observaban pensando en que hacer para huir, bueno al menos Kazemaru, ya que Endo estaba ahí pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado

-¿Cuándo yo vea que?-los tres se giraron encontrándose con el rubio que les veía con el ceño fruncido

-pues vera, príncipe Miyaska-hablo Aki enojada-estas dos mucamas han roto el florero favorito de la reina Endo

-no era nuestra intención, solo sucedió-se excusaba Kazemaru, recibiendo toda la culpa

-¿tú fuiste quien la rompió?-pregunto Miyasaka interesado acercándosele

-y-yo…

-fui yo-hablo Endo tratando de imitar lo más que pudiera la voz de una mujer

-¿Cómo se llaman?-pregunto el príncipe con una ceja alzada

-Mamora e Ichimaru- respondió rápidamente y con una sonrisa Endo a lo que el pobre Kazemaru solo golpeo su frente por la imaginación del otro (XD)

-que nombres más raros…-se dijo para sí mismo Miyasaka

-Príncipe Miyasaka-el mencionado se giró encontrándose con un soldado de los suyos- muy pronto llegara el rey

-recojan todo este desastre-les ordeno mirando a las tres mucamas para luego marcharse de ahí

-uff…-soltó todo el aire que tenía contenido Kazemaru-por poco

-¿por poco y que?-pregunto Aki interesada

-ah, n-nada jeje -respondió nerviosamente el peli azulado

-yo limpiare este desastre, ustedes irán al frente y limpiaran el jardín como castigo ¿entendieron?

-Hai-respondieron al unisón los dos empezando a caminar en dirección al jardín, tal vez así sería más fácil escapar, ¿o tal vez no?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tik tok

Las manecillas del reloj andaban muy despacio para el chico peli rosa que se encontraba viéndolo desde hace ya media hora, estaba ansioso por que terminara pronto ese día y comenzara uno nuevo, al fin vería a su hermano, al que le había arrebatado el reino de los helados hace ya un tiempo atrás

-Atusya, es tonto esperar frente al reloj-le hablo Afuro entrando al estudio y observándolo como esperaba pacientemente junto al gran reloj de madera, el favorito de Shiro

-el que espera desespera…-le dijo como si nada sin despegar la mirada del reloj

-¿eh?-pregunto confundido Terumi

-el que dijo eso…tenía mucha razón-le respondió con una sonrisa Atsuya, girándose a verlo-¿en realidad me llevaras mañana con él?-pregunto ilusionado

-je-rio el mayor por lo bajo y acercándose al otro revolvió sus cabellos rosa-claro, todo lo que mi príncipe quiera se hará realidad-le respondió con una sonrisa para enseguida depositar un casto beso en los labios del menor

-te quiero Afuro…-le susurro acercándose a abrazarlo

-y yo a ti, Atsuya…-_aunque sería mejor si Shiro jamás regresara….- _pensaba para sí mismo el peli largo con un gesto preocupado…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wii termine el cap, sin inspiración ni ganas pero con muuuucho amor (¿?)

Pensaba poner un extra al final, pero cuando lo termine me di cuenta de que era muy idiota XD (aunq lo bobo va con migo de la mano ¬¬U)

Oigan! Que no se me olvida! Las preguntas semanales (mensuales en este caso o_o)

-¿Por qué Afuro no quiere que Shiro vuelva?

-¿Cómo se hizo Fudo ese ojo morado?

-¿Pude a ver creado mejores nombres para Mamora y Ichimaru?

-¿Endo se verá bien con vestido? (XD)

-¿Alguien más piensa que Hiroto es un masoquista?

-¿Por qué no hice el cap más largo?

-¿Review?

Y una pregunta que seria mas bien para mi misma; ¿nos veremos el domingo 21?


	17. cap 17 escapemos part 2

Hola!

Pues bueno, les debía conti ¿no? ^^U

Me alegra saber que la mayoría está de acuerdo en que Fudo se dejó el ojo morado con un árbol (XD) ¿quieren saber porque? Bueno si me dan ganas lo coloco aquí y si no, al otro cap… (si me da hueva y qué? ¬¬)

Bueno gracias por sus reviews a **M0m0-Chan3****, ****IreneRodriguez****, ****Moka Madoka****, ****aika-chan20****, YO, ****Saya-chan dattebayo****, mentelocasebastian, ****Alone Darko****, amante de kazemaru xD, ****Tsuki Hanasaki****, ****Little-Blue-Tiger****, ****inayaon****, ****AutumnRose745****, ****Eli and Onee-chan****, ****Yoko-chan 97****, ****Nami Berasuko****, ****kirari kamiya****, ****Kazemaru-aditics****, Haruka sin Akira, ****featheredmoonwings****, ****Kasumi Yami no Amaya****, ****yamamoto nanami****, ****nell y Hikari Kokoa** y a los que no dejan también! Por pasarse a leer!

Pero este cap. tiene una dedicación especial es para **Lala-chan** y para **Sakira**, ¡les agradezco que hayan estado hay toda esta semana para mis cambios emocionales tan drásticos! ¡Ahora estoy mejor!

Bueno, bueno, si la primera parte de escapemos era para que se rieran de Endo en zapatillas, esta es para que piensen y se pongan serios, captando la trama de la historia que ya a empezado a tener más de un hueco, así que no se vayan a imaginar un final feliz, porque para llegar a él, habrá más de una complicación, una lagrima y sangre en el camino…

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 17 Escapemos part 2**

**Para que estemos solos amor****  
><strong>**En un día sin fin****  
><strong>**Sin preocuparnos más****  
><strong>**Del que podrán decir****  
><strong>**Donde durmamos abrazados****  
><strong>**Y si entonces nos sorprende el amanecer****  
><strong>**Saber que estás ahí****  
><strong>**Que estamos solos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Endo…-_llamaba en susurros una niña de unos 10 años a su amigo

-_¿Qué sucede Aki?-_le preguntaba alegremente el otro, claro también en voz baja

_-¿quieres jugar conmigo?-_le preguntaba con una linda sonrisa

-_no se Aki_-le respondía muy dudoso-_mis padres podrían castigarme por salir del palacio_-le hablaba con algo de miedo

-_creí que me querías_ -susurro con tristeza la niña

_-¡no Aki! ¡si te quiero lo juro!-_trataba inútilmente de enmendar su error-_es solo que, no se…_

-_sabes_-le hablo la niña-_si me das un beso, tal vez te perdone Mamoru…_

-_s-si_-respondió muy nervioso sonrojándose al topa y acercándose lentamente junto sus labios en un pequeño, casto e inocente beso con la niña de sus sueños…

-Mamoru, ¿Por qué besas la escoba?-le preguntaba Kazemaru con una gotita bajando por su nuca

-hm-respondió sencillamente abriendo sus ojos y notando que efectivamente, besaba una escoba- ¡puaj! ¡qué asco!-hablaba escupiendo quien sabe que

-¿en qué pensabas para distraerte así?-se preguntaba así mismo el peli azulado ya que había notado a su novio algo ido…

-¿yo?-pregunto inocentemente Mamoru-e-en n-nada ¡lo juro!-grito histérico

-…ok…-le respondió sencillamente Kazemaru con una ceja alzada-mejor pasemos a lo importante, ¿Cómo salimos de aquí ahora?

Al salir del palacio, Aki muy "amablemente" les había pasado dos escobas para que limpiaran todo el frente del jardín ya que según ella vendría alguien importante a visitar el palacio, ¿pero quién?, si apenas ayer habían conseguido apoderarse del reino, ¿sería algún aliado del enemigo?

-no estoy muy seguro ya que los establos quedan del otro lado-respondía sencillamente-oye Kazemaru ¿a ti no te da picazón esta peluca?-le pregunto rascándose la cabeza

-solo un poco a de ser por que no estás acostumbrado a ella y …-Kazemaru hubiera seguido con su interesante monologo de no ser porque el sonido de unas trompetas y los tambores anunciando la llegada del visitante empezaran a sonar

-¿Quién podrá ser?-se preguntaba Endo ignorando el hecho de que aún le picaba la peluca-¡el rey Kiyama!-se decía sombrado al ver bajarlo de la carroza ¿Qué rayos hacia él hay si se supone que el reino de la rareza era aliado del reino de los balones?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-oye Fudo-llamaba Kido

-dime-le respondía sin ganas el otro

-¿no crees que es peligroso estar aquí?-le pregunto sacando un pañito con agua y escurriéndolo para luego posarlo en el ojo morado del otro

-realmente no lo sé Yuuto-suspiro-solo sé que no deberías estar aquí, corres demasiado peligro-le respondió acariciando levemente la mejilla del otro, el cual se sonrojo de inmediato

-¡N-no seas tonto!-le reclamaba-sabes que nada malo nos pasara a ambos mientras tu estés para protegernos-le sonreía dulcemente

-No siempre estaré hay Yuuto, y aunque ustedes dos son mi prioridad ahora, debo proteger a la princesa por Osamu-le hablo tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esperando que tal vez ¿reaccionara?

-¡no me harás cambiar de opinión Fudo!-le hablo enfadado-¡Me quedare contigo quieras o no!-y con esto se soltó del agarre del otro y salió por la puerta enfadado no con su novio, si no consigo mismo

-pero… y si los perdiera a ambos…-susurro Fudo con tristeza, tenía todo lo que quería en la vida y muy pronto una linda familia, pero al parecer la guerra se lo arrebataría todo, de nuevo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Mamoru hemos terminado-hablo Kazemaru sentándose al borde de la fuente, el jardín estaba esplendido y libre de hojas, claro, les costó demasiado y para ambos que eran de la realeza estaban exhaustos-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-debemos averiguar que hace el rey Kiyama aquí y luego huir-le respondió mirándolo seriamente

-¿te has dado cuenta que el huir ya no es nuestra prioridad?-le pregunto de la misma manera

-¿te das cuenta que el reino de la rareza puede estar detrás de todo esto y estamos en peligro?-Kazemaru se quedó sorprendido, ¡menuda razón la de Endo!

-pero estaremos en peligro ¿no?-le pregunto tomándolo del hombro y mirándolo directamente, captando la decisión de Endo en su mirada

-tú te iras, yo me quedo ¿de acuerdo?-le hablo, no ordeno el peli castaño

-M-mamoru yo…

-tu nada Kazemaru, necesito que estés a salvo y tú no lo estarás aquí a mi lado…-le hablaba dulcemente y con una sonrisa triste-por favor, déjame enviarte lejos de aquí en donde Miyasaka no te encuentre…-le rogaba acercándose lentamente hacia él, rozando sus labios en lo que tal vez podría ser su último contacto

-D-de acuerdo-susurro avergonzado y empezando un dulce beso con su amado, teniendo en cuenta los riesgos que tomaban porque dos "sirvientas" se besaran en pleno jardín…

-Sígueme-le indico Endo tomándolo de su mano y llevándolo consigo hacia el establo, Kazemaru debía estar a salvo costara lo que costara

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunami y Tachimukai habían decidido salir a pasear por el jardín del reino de Hiroto, se encontraban caminando plácidamente bajo las sombras de los árboles, sintiendo la brisa del atardecer, descansando y aprovechando la poca paz que tendrían por muy poco tiempo

-Tsunami-san, ¿Qué aremos ahora?-le pregunto el peli castaño

-debemos proteger a la princesa ¿no?-respondió como si fuera lo más obvio el peli rosa a lo que el otro se quedó inconforme y se paró, haciendo detener la caminata del otro

-¿solo eso?-pregunto desilusionado

-Yuuki, ven aquí-le hablo dulcemente atrayéndolo así sí mismo, abrazándolo protectoramente-cuando todo acabe, te prometo que regresaremos a nuestra cabaña en medio del bosque y seguiremos con nuestra tranquila vida, la que hemos llevado siempre ¿vale?-le pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente y besando su frente empezó a caminar

-_Solo eso…-_pensaba triste Tachimukai dejándose llevar por el otro hacia el palacio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Fidio ¿cuándo atacaremos?-pregunto Shadow quien estaba recostado en la cama del otro

-cuando el rey Kiyama lo ordene-hablo despreocupadamente el peli castaño, a lo que el peli blanco asintió dándole la razón

-¿no creen que estamos haciendo mal?-pregunto el menor de ellos, Ken

-para esto hemos sido entrenados, recuérdalo…-le reprocho Fidio al ver en la mirada de su amigo arrepentimiento

-¿Las cosas pudieron a verse dado de otro modo tal vez?-pregunto Ken dando por terminada la conversación que mantenían al ver como los otros dos desviaban su mirada, dando a entender que no pensaban responder

-_tal vez, si tan solo no fuéramos simples piezas de ajedrez-_pensaba Fidio observando el atardecer que ya se aproximaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hiroto-le llamo Midorikawa dulcemente, el peli rojo se había quedado dormido, se veía tan lindo así, con sus labios entre abiertos y su cara dibujaba paz y tranquilidad, ¿raro? Si, raro que él que fuera doncel en esa relación fuera él

-Ulvida-susurro por lo bajo Hiroto entre sueños, a lo que Midorikawa quedo echo de piedra

-¿Ulvida?-pregunto nervioso-N-no soy Riuuji-le hablo alarmado, ¿Quién era esa tipa?

-te amo, Ulvida…-susurro dejando escapar dos lágrimas de sus ojos el peli rojo

-Hiroto-en ese momento sintió como si algo dentro suyo se hubiera rompido y sintiendo como amargas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas susurro con tristeza- soy yo al que deberías amar ahora -y no aguantando más salió corriendo hacia su habitación, desconsolado y en busca de Shiro

-Te amo…-volvía a susurrar Hiroto con una sonrisa en su rostro, sin saber lo que acababa de provocar, sin saber a quién acababa de lastimar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una chica peli azulada caminaba por estrepitosamente por los pasillos del palacio del reino de la maldad, había oído que su hermanastra acaba de llegar y traía una agradable noticia para ella

-¡Padre!-abrió las puertas del gran estudio, encontrando a su padre leyendo-¡Rey Kudo su majestad!-se inclinó levemente

-¿Qué sucede Queen?-le pregunto mirándola seriamente

-¿Es verdad lo que Fuyuka acaba de decirme?

-¿Si el reino de los balones ha sido atacado?-la chica asintió-es cierto, y no solo ese, también el de los helados y al parecer se pretenden destruir el reino de la Luna-le hablo seriamente

-¿sabes quién ha sido el causante de semejante al borato?-le pregunto curiosa

-Al parecer ha sido el reino de lo cursi en busca de su príncipe perdido, el reino del sol también ha estado participando, pero no te dejes engañar querida-le respondió cerrando el libro que traía en sus manos, dándole mayor prioridad a la charla que tenía en ese momento-Tu y yo sabemos que han estado siendo manipulados, ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-le pregunto interesado de saber la respuesta

-buscara al príncipe Hiroto, el será mío, de nuevo…-susurro con una sínica sonrisa en su rostro retirándose del estudio, dejando a su padrastro satisfecho y planeando sus próximos movimientos- porque nadie jamás, es capaz de olvidar a Ulvida-se susurraba para sí misma dirigiéndose a su habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wii~ ¡por fin! ¡TE AMO INSPIRACION!

Bueno, no había subido conti por eso, no hbaia inspiración y de paso estaba hostigada con dos cosas, problemas emocionales y con mi profe de español ¬¬*

Bueno pero estoy aquí y es lo que cuenta ¿no?

Les daré un anuncio, o subiré onti una vez al mes o dos veces, pero ya no sere capaz de subir una por semana hasta vacaciones, esperen hasta noviembre e.e ah! y eh echo un dibujo de como quedarían (para mi) Endo y Kazemaru vestidas de sirvientas (?) la tendré como imagen de perfil de aqui de fanficiton por un tiempo, asi que si quieren verla, pues pásense ya ya!

Preguntas:

-¿Endo es tan valiente como lo pinto en esta historia?

-¿a qué se refiere Fudo con "ambos"?

-¿Qué otra cosa quería Tachimukai?

-¿Hiroto enserio no ha olvidado a Ulvida?

-¿Qué rayos planean los de la O.C.L?

-¿Por qué Ulvida regresará por Hiroto?

-¿Por qué pregunto cosas tan obvias? Bueno para que filosofen u.u

Nos veremos pronto

Matta ne!


	18. cap 18 Reencuentro

Woo! No actualice en octubre O.O ¡Tengo una excusa! ¡LO JURO! Bueno… es que estuve ocupada con mi cosplay de Konan (Naruto) para una conve el 31 de octubre (me fue muy difícil conseguir la peluca ¬¬) y eh estado en evaluaciones 1 mes entero… ¡1MES ENTERO! No saben lo frustrante que es pensar en el cole todo el tiempo x_x

Bueno, antes aclarare unas dudas

La O.C.L. es la Orden de los Caballeros de la Luz, para los que no se acordaban, son Fidio, Ken y Shadow (los caballeros de Endo e.e)

¿Por qué rayos mataran a Hiroto? D:! vamos que él no es malo! La gente sueña con amores pasados todo el tiempo… no es que yo lo haga… es decir, eso a veces pasa ¿no?... bueno si a mí me sucede todo el tiempo ¬¬*… bueno también hice llorar a alguien pero ya!

¿Por qué dicen que Kido esta embarazado? Aunque es lo más obvio que a cualquiera se le viene a la mente, y como todas lo han descubierto, pues lo cambiare para que sufran wuajajajaja (¿?) ok no! Pero si en la trama no me sirve el que él este "embarazado" tengan por seguro que si lo cambiare

Gracias por lo rewievs! Ya casi son 300 *o*

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 18 Reencuentro **

**Hoy este reencuentro**

**Tiene mucho de dolor**

**Porque sé que él me gano tu amor**

**Y es que he sido un tonto,**

**Por cobarde yo perdí,**

**Te perdí por mi error**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Princesa, hora de despertar-Shiro movía lentamente a Midorikawa, estaba recostado sobre su regazo, la noche anterior había llegado llorando a mares y aunque no sabía exactamente qué sucedió suponía que el nombre del problema era Hiroto Kiyama-ah…-suspiro- Ryuuji…-susurro con tristeza, su gran amigo estaba sufriendo mucho y el era parte de ese sufrimiento-perdón…-susurro dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Hiroto…-susurro Midorikawa en sueños

-debería dejarle dormir un poco más-el peli plata acomodo a Midorikawa en la cama y se levantó, daría un paseo al pueblo, necesitaba despejar su mente…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Príncipe Hiroto-Suzuno removía suavemente al peli rojo-me pidió que lo levantara temprano, por favor despierte ya…-suplicaba con algo de cariño, tal y como lo haría una madre (?)

-déjalo-hablo Nagumo que estaba en el marco de la puerta observando el vano intento del albino por despertar al príncipe-no despertara, estuvo llorando casi toda la noche

-¿llorando?-pregunto alarmado Suzuno-¿sucedió algo con la princesa?

-No exactamente, aunque ella también estaba llorando-el peli rojo desvió su mirada hacia la ventana-esta mañana han llegado dos mensajes, uno es del reino de lo cursi y el otro es del reino de la maldad…

-hay no…-hablo preocupadamente Suzuno-esto no debería estar pasando…-susurro con la mirada perdida en el suelo, reflexionando por las posibles posibilidades de lo que quisieran de ellos

-no debes preocuparte, después de todo el problema es de Hiroto y Midorikawa ¿no?-le hablo como si nada girándose para salir de aquella habitación

-¿no te cansas de ser egoísta?-le pregunto secamente Gazell a lo que el otro detuvo su caminata

-¿Qué dices?-le pregunto girándose a observarlo con una mirada sombría-sabes que yo me preocupo solo por los dos, y que los demás no importan-se acercó lentamente a él, encarándolo de frente

-sabes que los demás si me importan-respondió de la misma manera el otro, el ambiente tenso que entre ellos se formaba era demasiado pesado, ninguno hablaba ni se movía, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y sus ojos jamás dejaron de observar a los del otro…

-¿Qué sucede?-los dos sirvientes se giraron al escuchar las voz grave y tan demandante del príncipe-eh preguntado, ¿Qué sucede?-volvió a reclamar el peli rojo de ojos jades

-nada-respondieron los otros dos al unisón

-debo irme-hablo Nagumo-los soldados deben estar preparados para la batalla que se acerca, con permiso-e inclinándose levemente salió de la habitación

-príncipe Hiroto, usted…

-No eh escuchado nada, si a eso te refieres-le corto rápidamente le peli rojo, evitando cualquier platica innecesaria –mejor ve a preparar a la princesa, tengo planes para el día de hoy con ella

-Si su majestad-Suzuno se inclino levemente y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si-eso estuvo cerca-susurro pegándose contra la puerta-Nagumo, has cambiado mucho…-susurro con tristeza en su voz, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente, decidió seguir con los oficios de ese día, empezando por despertar a la princesa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Shiro!-Midorikawa buscaba por todos lados a su amigo, Gazell lo había ido a despertar invitándolo a desayunar ya que debía salir a dar un paseo, trato de negarse pero… ¡no lo dejaron!-¡¿Shiro donde estás?-pregunto entrando al comedor en donde Tachimukai se encontraba desayunando (no se les hace familiar)-¡Tachimukai hola!-respondía animadamente Midorikawa

-¡M-midorikawa-san! ¡H-hola!-respondía nerviosamente el peli castaño, la última vez que la princesa lo pillo desayunando, tuvo que darse otro baño (mirar cap 12 Confesiones, para que se acuerden -.-U)

-¿Sabes dónde está Shiro?-le pregunto con un puchero sentándose a su lado

-¿Fubuki-san?-pregunto algo pensativo-lo siento, no lo eh visto esta mañana

-ah…-suspiro pesadamente el peli verde recostándose en la mesa

-¿le sucede algo princesa?-pregunto tímidamente Tachimukai

-Yo… no seque hacer-hablo en susurros con una mirada triste-¡Tachimukai!-lo observo directo a los ojos-¿a ti te gusta Tsunami no?

-¿Tsu-tsunami-kun? Ah… si, ¿por qué?-hablo con un lindo tono rosa en sus mejillas

-¿alguna vez te ahecho llorar?-le pregunto tan seriamente que el otro olvido lo avergonzado que se encontraba en ese momento para verlo de la misma manera (serio)

-¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

-yo… estoy sufriendo por amor-respondió bajando su mirada, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo, luchando porque estas no salieran de sus ojos

-entonces de verdad le amas mucho

-¿eh?-observo a su amigo, tenía una mirada y una sonrisa dulce-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien cuando te hace sufrir?

-el amor es muy masoquista y a la gente le agrada eso, si todo fuera color de rosa te empalagarías e irías detrás de otra persona, los momentos de crisis y tristeza suceden por esto, para que los momentos dulces y felices los disfrutes mucho más…

-nunca lo había pensado de esa manera-reflexionaba el otro-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-cuando eres yo… ya sabes que es el sufrimiento-Tachimukai sonrió de manera triste para luego agitar su cabeza, alejando todo recuerdo de su pasado que se interpusiera en su presente- lo único que necesitas hacer es llorar y desahogarte, hazlo con quien tú quieras, pero cuando ya hayas terminado sonríe y busca a esa persona para decirle… que la quieres… y mucho-termino con un lindo tono rosa en sus mejillas

-Tachimukai…gracias-sonrió de la misma manera, ¿debería seguir el consejo de su amigo?-lo que ahora quiero hacer realmente es… comer, ¡me muero de hambre!-y con esta última frase empezó a comer (tragar) todo lo que había en la mesa

-oye que te sientas feliz no quiere decir que te comas mi desayuno-hablaba nerviosamente Tachimukai al ver como la princesa se atragantaba con una manzana ()

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-maldito Afuro y su estúpido cabello-maldecía entre dientes Shuuya Goenji mientras caminaba por el mercado de aquel pueblo-¿Cómo va a detener la carroza por semejante estupidez?...

Aquella hermosa mañana, en donde las aves cantaban, los animalitos del bosque jugaban, y el príncipe y el duque del reino de lo cursi sonreían como idiotas, habían subido desde muy temprano a la carroza que los llevaría hasta el reino de la rareza, sería un recorrido corto ya que eran reinos vecinos, se llevarían unas 3 horas tal vez, pero llegando, para ser más exactos, entrando al pueblo, al encantador prometido del príncipe Atsuya, le dio por detener la carroza y obligar a su amado a acompañarle para comprar unas cremas, que según sus sirvientes, eran espectaculares para el cabello, obligando de esta manera a Goenji, a dar un paseo por el pueblo… ()

-no sé como Atsuya se dejo convencer-hablaba entre dientes-ese tonto, ¡y solo faltando tan poco!...ah-suspiro-¿cuánto tiempo más?-pregunto observando el despejado y claro cielo, se había detenido en una pequeña plaza, aunque todo estaba muy movido, se podía sentir algo de paz y tranquilidad-…Shiro…-susurro al viento

-muchas gracias-abrió sus ojos repentinamente, girándose hacia donde había oído esa voz, se le hacía algo familiar

-¿desea algo más joven?-preguntaba una vendedora cualquiera que se encontraba en ese lugar atendiendo una pequeña floristería

-no así está bien, gracias nuevamente-respondió el otro con una sonrisa, girándose para regresar a descansar, ahí fue cuando Goenji lo vio

-Shiro…-susurro otra vez, estupefacto por ver a su adorado niño de nuevo, aunque ya no era un niño, no, su cuerpo había cambiado, era mucho más alto y tal vez fuerte, pero aun así conservaba algunas fracciones femeninas y un ridícula inocencia que lo hacía ver, a los ojos del peli crema, como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana que debiese ser cuidada para evitar ser rota-¡Shiro!-hablo más fuerte para ser escuchado, cosa que logro ya que el peli plata enseguida cruzo la mirada con la suya

-Goenji…-susurro este, observando a aquel que alguna vez fue, es y será, su primer amor, de pie casi enfrente suyo, solo a unos 5 metros de distancia, solo eso, ¿Qué hacer? ¿llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Reír tal vez?, cualquiera de esas opciones hubiera sido mejor que el salir corriendo como si un violador te quisiera pues ahm, violar, tal y como en este momento el lo estaba haciendo

-si…-susurro el otro-se ve muy lindo cuando huye de mi-decía con ojos soñadores el peli crema, observando cómo se alejaba rápidamente el peli platinado- es decir, ¡espera!-reaccionando en el último momento para salir corriendo tras él-¡SHIRO!... (lento XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-qué raro se siente estar vestido así…-susurraba entre dientes Midorikawa, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cafés con una camisa blanca de mangas largas abotonada, un cinturón de cuero negro y botas de igual color-Hiroto nunca antes me ha visto vestido de chico… ¿le gustare?-se preguntaba en voz alta, sonrojándose en el momento, se dirigía hacia el establo, en donde Gazell le había informado que saldrían a pasear por el bosque-…por el bosque…-susurraba Midorikawa llegando al dichoso lugar -¡HOLA!-grito-¡¿HIROTO ESTAS?

-Midorikawa…-le llamo Hiroto saliendo de un corral con dos hermosos caballos, uno de color blanco y el otro negro-que bueno que llegaste-le hablo con una sonrisa mirándolo de pies a cabeza

-ah! S-si-respondió algo nervioso, dándose cuenta de que Hiroto le observaba mucho-es muy rara la ocasión en la que use un traje de chico y no, bueno ehm, un vestido-susurro esto último algo apenado

-no importa, se te ve bien-le hablo el peli rojo acercándosele con intenciones de besarlo

-¡Oh si eso me dijo Tachimukai!-le respondió algo cortante evitándolo y acercándose al caballo de color negro, acariciando su hocico y su hermoso y sedoso cabello

-eh..si-respondió algo enrarecido el peli rojo al ver como su "princesa" le rechazaba ¿sutilmente?-porque no salimos ya, hay que llegar al bosque antes del medio día para almorzar

-¿¡Almuerzo!-pregunto emocionado Midorikawa girándose a verlo

-parece que estas más emocionado por el almuerzo que para salir conmigo-agrego el peli rojo señalándose a sí mismo con una sonrisa estúpida y una gota bajando por su nuca

-¿Cómo me subo a este caballo sin caer?... ¿aquí va el pie?... ¿me senté al revés?... ¿porque esta la cola donde debería estar la cabeza?...¡auch!

-¿tienes que ignorarme?...-susurraba Hiroto con una gota mucho más grande, resignándose a ser ignorado, el resto del día

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Por qué rayos no te fuiste?-preguntaba enojado y entre dientes Endo, quien cargaba en sus manos una charola con panecillos para la realeza

-¿Por qué no querías ir conmigo?-respondió de la misma manera Kazemaru, quien cargaba una charola, pero no con panecillos, si no con té

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Dejen de estar comadreando y concéntrense en lo que les estoy diciendo!-les hablo Aki algo frustrada, estaba justo en frente de ellos, guiándolos por los pasillos directo al estudio del rey-¡Deberían agradecer el hecho de que ustedes dos tendrán el privilegio de servir a dos grandes reyes!

-oh si, estamos extasiados de felicidad-respondió sarcásticamente la peli azulada… bueno, peli mona en este caso (la peluca )

-¡¿qué dices?-pregunto ofendida Aki, girándose a observarlos

-¡navidad se acerca, que felicidad!-hablo Endo con un tono infantil y chillón

-falta medio año para eso-la hablo Aki alzando su ceja, observándolo con duda

-¡por eso, hay que estar pendiente todo el año!-hablo Kazemaru tratando de salvar a su novio- ehm… wii?

-aja-susurro Aki, girándose algo indecisa y retomando su camino

-ah…-susurro Kazemaru aliviado, dirigiéndole una mirada reprobadora a su novio

-lo siento…-susurro algo apenado Mamoru haciendo un puchero, siguiendo a Aki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡SHIRO!-grito Goenji todavía siguiéndole, ¿Qué no se cansaba de correr? ½ hora, ¿ENSERIO?, llevaba ½ hora corriendo y el siguiéndole como un tonto, bueno, él ya estaba cansado y fatigado, pero nada en su camino se interpondría porque alcanzase a su verdadero amor (¿)

-¡NO SOY SHIRO, DEJA DE SEGUIRME!-gritaba inútilmente el peli plata, entrando a un callejón que para su desgracia, no tenia salida

-¡SE QUE ERES TU SHIRO! ¡DETENTE!

-¡AAAAAAA!-grito Fubuki al sentir que había sido tomado por el hombro y girado bruscamente, siendo empujado contra la pared, alzo su mirada con algo de miedo y observo a Goenji, SU Goenji, había cambiado mucho, empezando por el hecho de que era más alto que él

-…-el peli crema le observaba detenidamente, había ansiado con tener a Fubuki justo en frente suyo para decirle mil y un cosas, abrazarle como cuando eran niños, y besarle como nunca lo había hecho (los besos de niños no cuentan ¬¬), pero ahora que lo tenía justo enfrente suyo, no sabía cómo reaccionar

-si no te veo no estás ahí, si no te veo no estás ahí…-susurraba el peli plata, tapando su rostro con sus dos manos

-je-rio Goenji, formando una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, ahora que lo pensaba, eso fue lo que hizo Fubuki la primera vez que le pidió un beso-Shiro…-susurro abrazándolo con ternura, está bien por ahora ¿no?, tanto él como su amado estaban impactados por el reencuentro ¿cierto? Tanto tiempo esperando para verlo, tantas cosas por hablar y hacer con Shiro, tantos sueños hechos por fin realidad y lo único que obtendría en ese momento sería un simple abrazo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"si no te veo no estás ahí" un día hablando con lala-chan, ella me sugirió esto para el reencuentro, no creí usarlo y ¡miren! GRACIAS LALA-CHAN!

Sé que no quedo para decir -"wao, genial!"- pero al menos intentes hacer algo en lo poco de tiempo que tenia ¿no? Bueno si no vale ¬¬

Waa prometo subir la conti durante esta semana!

Y para las lectoras de Ghost Boy, la conti se viene pronto, y les tengo una noticia sobre eso, la cual la dire cuando suba el cap. Y para los demás fics que llevo ¡se vino navidad! Por lo tanto… ¡Contis! Prometo terminar mis proyectos, todos!

Preguntas!

-¿Cuál es el pasado doloroso de Tachi?

Solo hare esta, y para la persona que me la responda, le hare un one-shot sobre la pareja que quiera a excepción de SomeokaxFubuki, no me gusta ¬¬, como se que no eh hablado del pasado de Tachi absolutamente para nada, esto será de suerte eh imaginación, a si que, venga! Inténtenlo!

Matta ne!

P.D: esta historia es muy cursi XD (lo lei completo hace poco y me di esa crítica yo misma )


	19. cap 19 Problemas

Hola!

El capítulo, como se los prometí, perdón por no subirlo antes, pero estaba muuuuuy ocupada, y me di cuenta de algo gracioso y que ninguno fue capaz de resaltarme el error … ¡No es Declaimer con e, si no Disclaimer, con is! ¬3¬

Bueno, creo que lo seguiré escribiendo así uwu, ya que en mi opinión, será mi manera original de empezar XD

Aclaraciones:

-primero, Afuro es el SEME y Atsuya es el UKE

-segundo… estuve investigando y el inodoro (retrete, baño, etc..) se inventó a finales del siglo XVI (¡qué bueno!... lo necesito para el fic u.u)

- tercero… Felicidades **Mai**, ¡has sido tú la ganadora del one-shot! (¿?) prometo subirlo pronto, y por cierto, ¿encerio? Woo ¡que coincidencia déjame tu email y hablamos! ¿Te parece?

- cuarto… no solo era eso ^^

Gracias por sus reviews a**Saki-chan, ****Astarotte Lawliet Fubuki Shion****, ****Kasumi Yami no Amaya****, ****XxXeterna8**** (**no hay nada que perdonar =w=**), ****inayaon**** (**te quiero mucho *o***), ****Eli and Onee-chan****, ****Saya-chan dattebayo****, ****seba-san 45ina****, ****Dark-Mikami****, ****Mai, ****Kazemaru-aditics****, ****amante de kazemaru xD, ****yamamoto nanami**** y ****M0m0-chan3 y lila-chan6****,** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me algran el rato ^^!

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 19 Problemas**

**Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo****  
><strong>**como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos****  
><strong>**Y el que es problema no es cambiarte****  
><strong>**el problema es que no quiero**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-estoy taaaaan aburrido-resoplaba Tsunami por lo bajo, se encontraba paseando por el pueblo, había salido con Shiro ya que este le pidió que le acompañara a hacer algunas compras-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-lo buscaba desde hace ya media hora, ¿Cómo rayos se perdió? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero en estos momentos lo único que deseaba era regresar al palacio y dormir, dormir el resto del día...

-¡SE QUE ERES TU SHIRO! ¡DETENTE!

-¡AAAAAAA!-

-Fubuki-san…-fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de salir disparado hacia donde había escuchado ese horrible grito-¿qué?-se preguntó algo impactado, al llegar hacia aquel callejón, solo pudo encontrar con que su amigo estaba siendo "acosado" por un extraño-ya veremos maldito acosador-y con esto se adentró al callejón semi oscuro, a salvar al príncipe de lo cursi y a golpear al "acosador"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿tienes algo nuevo, Kido?-pregunto interesadamente Fudo, llegando a la entrada del castillo (ya saben, donde esta esa puerta inmensa, la única entrada para atravesar los muros)

-además de que esa ardilla ha pasado de aquí para allá con un montón de nueces como 10 veces, nada nuevo-fue su corta respuesta

-demonios-resoplo algo exasperado, ¡Nada bueno pasaba cuando te dejaban haciendo guardia! Y no es que a ellos dos les hubiesen puesto a hacer guardia, no, solo que debían estar alerta y se estaban turnando para aburrirse

-bueno, tomare un baño, suerte-hablo Kido ahogando un bostezo con su mano, bajando del puesto de vigilancia

-sí, sí, suerte con tu apreciado baño-respondió para mirar al frente-¡Espera Kido!

-¿qué?-pregunto algo aburrido dándose la vuelta

-¿esa carroza no lleva el emblema del reino de lo cursi?-pregunto algo asustado,

-¿Qué cosa?-Kido volvió a subir, forzando su mirada al observar la carroza que se acercaba, buscando el emblema que le confirmaría que efectivamente, era del reino delo cursi-oh…-susurro algo nervioso

-¿deberíamos…?

-¿…avisarle a Fubuki?

-si-contestaron los dos al unisón observándose, no es que quisieran proteger al príncipe, no, lo que sucedía es que si él podría librarlos de la guerra, no debía irse ahora

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿en donde se habrá metido Goenji-baka?-se preguntaba interesadamente Atsuya, observando por la pequeña ventana de la carroza-¡Mira, Afuro! ¡Es el palacio!

-si Atsuya-asintió con una sonrisa el otro-pero no crees que deberíamos buscar primero a Goenji, él también quería ver a Shiro

-tonterías, si fuera cierto, nos hubiera esperado-le restó importancia haciendo un ademan con su mano-además, lo más probable es que ya se nos a adelantado

-tal vez, tengas razón-susurro observando la puerta del palacio

-hemos llegado-Nepper se asomó a la pequeña puerta y la abrió, dando paso a los futuros reyes

-guardaremos es el carruaje en el establo, ¿desean algo más?-pregunto Heat extendiendo su mano para ofrecérsela a Atsuya y ayudarle a bajar

-por ahora está bien-contesto Terumi, siguiendo a Atsuya de cerca-lo más probable es que no demoremos mucho, es mejor que nos esperen cerca

-como usted ordene su majestad-los dos hicieron la respectiva reverencia-los esperaremos cerca a la fuente

-eso está bien, ¿vedad, Atsuya?-pregunto girándose a ver a su novio-¿Atsuya?... ¿Y ahora… en donde se metió?

-.-.-.-

-woo que grande es, al menos no más que el nuestro-decía orgulloso el peli rosa mientras se escurria por los pasillos del palacio-¿en dónde estará?-llego a un pasillo lleno de muchas puertas, tanto en el lado derecho como en el izquierdo-esto llevara tiempo…-susurro acercándose a la primera y abriéndola, grito-¡SHIRO!... aquí no está-la cerro y sigui con la siguiente-¡SHIRO!... aquí tampoco-la cerro y así sucesivamente

-¡SHIRO!... seguire buscando-cerro la puerta para seguir con su arduo labor-de pronto y él… ¡AHHH!-grito con miedo retrocediendo hasta dar con la puerta

-¡Ni que fuera tan feo!-le reclamo el otro

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto aun con algo de miedo

-te pareces a Fubuki…-susurro el otro mirándolo de arriba abajo

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?

-¿…hermano?-pregunto algo confundido-¡Eres Atsuya! ¡El príncipe de lo cursi! ¡Lamento mi mala educación, soy Tachimukai Yuuki!... ¡Y si conozco a su hermano!-se inclinó rápidamente, quedándose a si por un tiempo

-de acuerdo-empezó el otro viéndole con una ceja alzada-¿sabes dónde puede estar?

-lo lamento, Fubuki ha salido con Tsunami-kun esta mañana al pueblo, regresaran pronto

-¡gracias!... ¿pero podrías levantarte ya? Me incomodas-susurro con una gota bajando por su nuca al ver como el otro aun seguía inclinado

-si claro-se levantó y se quedaron observando por algún tiempo, empezando a sentirse incomodos por la falta de palabras-…

-y… ¿desde hace cuánto conoces a mi hermano?

-¡Atsuya!-el grito de Afuro los hizo girar a los dos-¡Te dije que me esperaras!

-perdón, además, no hice mucho, mi hermano ni siquiera está aquí-resoplo con molestia-gracias por todo eh… tachimukai

-si quieren pueden esperarlos en el salón principal-propuso Gazell quien venía siguiendo a Afuro desde hace rato-Tachimukai los llevara, ¿cierto?

-¡S-si, Suzuno-san! ¡Por favor, síganme!-se inclinó hacia ambos y empezó a caminar en dirección al salón principal

-debo informarle a Hiroto-susurro el albino al encontrarse solo-¿pero dónde demonios esta?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Ya te saldrás, Mido-chan?-pregunto Hiroto acercándose a él

-s-sí, ya me d-io fri-io-temblaba ligeramente mientras salía del pequeño riachuelo en el cual se encontraban

-¿Qué dices? Entramos hace poco-al peli rojo solo le hacía gracia ver la reacción de su princesa

-es que t-tu estas a-acostumbrado-le hablo mientras frotaba sus brazos con sus manos, dándose calor-¿C-como nos secamos ahora?

-pues-Hiroto pareció dudarlo un segundo, saliendo del agua también-la verdad… nunca pensé que entraríamos al agua y no traje nada para secarnos

-tonto…-una gota bajo por su nuca, solo habían bajado para que los caballos bebieran un poco de agua se la estaban pasando en grande hasta que a Hiroto se le ocurrio echarle agua en la cara, cosa que él no dejaría pasar de largo, así que se vengó arrojándole agua no solo a su cara si no a su ropa también, iniciando una guerra entre los dos-¡Pues no p-pienso ir-irme asi! ¡M-me resfriare!

-tal vez allá una forma-una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro-debemos desvestirnos y esperar a que la ropa se seque-propuso mirándole fijamente, mientras que el otro solo le miraba atónito

-…

-…

-…

-…¿Mido-chan?

-sabes, hace mucho no me enfermo, creo que será bueno-lo dijo tan seguro, que ni siquiera su voz tembló cuando hablo

-no te propongo que lo hagamos aquí-sonrió de manera nerviosa el peli rojo-hay una cabaña cerca de este lugar, podremos ir allí, aunque si tu quieres que nos desvistamos aquí-empezó a desabotonar su camisa por mi no hay problema

-¡NO!-Midorikawa se acercó rápidamente a él y jalo su camisa, cerrándola para no ver nada, cosa inútil ya que el agua la hacía transparente-mejor vamos a esa famosa cabaña ¿si?-propuso con un notable sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas y sus ojos cerrados fuertemente

-¿seguro?-pregunto tomándolo de la barbilla para que le mirara directamente

-s-si…-susurro observando como de apoco el otro se acercaba-¡rápido que muero de frio!-salió corriendo directo al caballo, dejando a su amado de nueva cuenta con las ganas

-te prometo-susurro decidido-que no te me escaparas en la cabaña-su sonrisa se amplió, mientras seguía con la vista al peli verde, esa ropa había sido una excelente decisión, dejaba ver mucho… (yo quiero… *o*)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Hermano!-grito Atsuya con gran emoción al ver como Shiro entraba por la puerta-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-salió corriendo con sus brazos extendidos hacia el peli platinado, saltando al estar solo a unos centímetros de distancia

-¡Ahora no Atsuya!-Shiro se corrió solo un poco, provocando que el pobre peli rosa cayera al suelo, producto de su brutalidad (XD)-¡Tsunami, muévete!

-¿Cuñado?-pregunto algo dudoso Afuro, acercándose hacia el peli rosa y ayudándole a levantar, era raro que Shiro no se hubiese emocionado, después de todo, llevaban años sin verse ¿Qué no quería mucho a su hermanito?

-¡Tachimuaki!-llamo Shiro con el ceño fruncido, demostrando el simple hecho de que estaba enojado

-oh ¡¿S-Si?-Yuuki se tensó solo un poco, Shiro desprendía un aura muy oscura, ¿Quién era el pobre idiota que le había echo enfadar?

-Busca a Gazell y dile que llame a un doctor y… ¡Ash! ¡Tsunami! ¡Muévete!

-auch-se quejaba Atsuya sobándose la cabeza-¡Hermano, ¿Por qué demonios me has dejado caer?

-Ya estoy-Josuke entraba por la puerta con un Goenji desmayado en su espalda-como pesa-se quejaba por lo bajo mientras lo recostaba en el sofá

-¿Goenji?

-Conque ahí estaba ese baka

-oh, fue Tsunami-san-suspiraba por lo bajo Tachimuaki saliendo por donde momentos antes había entrado su "amor" para buscar a Suzuno

-¡Atsuya! ¡¿Qué no te eh enseñado a respetar?-le regaño Shiro a su hermanito menor mientras se acercaba al cuerpo inmóvil del peli crema-

-¡Se le metió el demonio Afuro! ¡Sálvame!-grito Atsuya escondiendo detrás de su prometido

-…Shuuya-kun, te curare lo prometo-acaricio levemente la mejilla del otro, observándole con una mirada entre triste y feliz, triste, por haber tenido que ser así su encuentro y feliz, pues porque al fin estaban juntos

-que bipolar-susurro Afuro con una gotita estilo anime bajando tras su nuca-y pensar que solo se ha puesto así por Goenji

-Bueno, yo creo que me voy-Tsunami se escabullo rápidamente de la mirada asesina de Shiro, no era su culpa que el acosador resultara siendo el duque del reino de lo cursi, para ser más exactos, el amor de toda su vida

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunto Afuro acercándose hasta donde Goenji y Shiro se encontraban, notando el hilito de sangre que salía de su nariz

-pues veras…

**Flash Back**

-¡Toma esto! ¡Acosador!-grito Tsunami tras haberse posicionado detrás del "acosador" (al cual llamaremos Goenji) con un florero en sus manos

¡CRASH! (sonido de algo rompiéndose)

-¡Maldición!-grito Goenji, posicionando sus manos encima de su cabeza y girándose para encarar a su atacante

-¡Shuuya-kun!

-¡Ahora veras!-Tsunami alzo su brazo derecho y cerrando su puño con fuerza golpeo la mejilla del otro, haciéndolo caer por los dos golpes antes sufridos-¡Corre Fubuki!-jalo del brazo del peli platinado para salir corriendo, pero cayó al suelo al sentir como alguien jalaba de su pierna izquierda, llevándose a Shiro encima-¡Tsk!

-¡Tu no vas a ningún lado!-grito Goenji desde el suelo, parándose rápidamente para atacar al otro

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Yo sabía que Goenji-baka era realmente un baka-afirmo Atsuya asintiendo con una sonrisa burlona

-Atsuya-le llamo amenazante Shiro

-Ya-intervino Afuro antes de que alguna pelea de gemelos se desatara-¿y cómo termino inconsciente?

-pues… yo…ah-Fubuki cambio su mirada asesina por una de arrepentimiento -¡lo-golpee-con-una-pala-que-estaba-cerca!-lo dijo tan rápido que casi no se le pudo entender, pero el "golpee" y "pala" si había sonado perfectamente

-¿ósea que tu…?-pregunto Afuro con una gota bajando por su nuca

-¡Oh hermano! ¡Sabía que rechazarías a ese tonto tarde o temprano!-Atsuya se tiro hacia su hermano, abrazándolo con fuerza

-eso no explica cómo es que tiene la nariz partida

-A tsunami se le cayó mientras lo subíamos a la carroza-explicaba Shiro tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima

-¡Hermano, cada día siento que te quiero más! (XD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿te encuentras mejor?-pregunto muy preocupado Fudo, golpeando la espalda de Kido

-creo… que devolví hasta mi desayuno-paso su brazo por la comisura de sus labios, limpiándolos

-Kido, enserio, piensa en lo que te eh dicho, por favor-le pedía de nuevo Fudo, ya era muy humillante para él tener que pedirle a su novio algo, ¿pero rogarle para que le hiciera caso? El amor es estúpido…

-¡ya te dije que no!-le levantó la voz solo un poco-¡No te dejare solo aquí con... wuu!-se inclinó de nuevo, devolviendo la cena de la noche pasada

-sí que eres terco-le reprochaba el otro golpeando de nuevo su espalda en un intento inútil de ayudarlo-si te vas y te refugias con Haruna… todo será más fácil

-si tu no vienes conmigo… no me voy-se giró a mirarle con decisión

-entonces…-Fudo pareció pensarlo un poco-le pediré a Tsunami que ocupe nuestro lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-snif, snif

-Kazemaru, ya por favor, deja de llorar-Endo acariciaba suavemente la espalda de su princesa-mejor muéstrame tu sonrisa ¿sí?

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS QUIERES QUE LO HAGA?-gritó, levantándose solo un poco de la cama en la que se encontraba recostado solo para mirar a Endo con una mirada fulminante-¡¿QUÉ NO VEZ LA GRAVEDAD DEL ASUNTO?

-si pero si sigues llorando así, no conseguirás nada…-trato inútilmente de calmar al otro

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?¡¿No vez lo que está haciendo tu amigo?-sus gritos eran casi tan fuertes como la agonía de su llanto-…no vez…que Midorikawa debe estar sufriendo-susurro esto último para lanzarse a los brazos de Mamoru, debía dejar de gritar, después de todo él no tenía la culpa de nada

-ya cálmate… todo estará bien-susurro con una pequeña y triste sonrisa mientras pasaba sus brazos por la cintura del otro en un abrazo protector-todo estará bien

-Mi-midorika-wa va ah-ah.. snif

-lo evitare, evitare que Midorikawa sea obligado a casarse con el rey Kiyama y tampoco creo que Hiroto lo permita...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Ja! ¡Ten eso inspiración! Lo hice con o sin ti xD

Preguntas:

-¿a qué se refiere Endo con eso de "obligaran a Midorikawa a casarse"? (venga, que les di una pista muy obvia!)

-¿Fudo en verdad abandonara a Midorikawa?

-¿Fubuki fue muy malo con Tsunami y Goenji? (era hora de que el recibiera un poco de su propia medicina xD)

-¿Atsuya realmente odia a Goenji? (mira que ponerse feliz por que golpean a tu cuñado… no espera, eso me ha pasado a mi =w=)

-¿estuvo muy corto?

-Si no les gusto algo, o si algo estuvo incomprensible, por favor, háganmelo saber ¿si?

-una última pregunta… si tuviesen hijos (cosa que aún tengo muy en duda si ponerle a los demás) ¿les gustaría que fueran los del IE Go…? O ¿Personajes OCC?

Que tengan un feliz y próspero año nuevo (como le dije a Pau-chan, es muy cliché esa frase) espero que cumplan todas sus metas y disfrútenlo al máximo, espero poder seguir viéndonos este año (¿?) y prometo que cumpliré una de mis metas para este año

-Terminar mis fics… y aprender japonés como se debe xD

Matta ne!


	20. cap 20 ¿Me abandonas?

Hola!

¡Yo con conti! ¡Por fin actualice con tiempo! *o*... Les diré la verdad, este cap estaba para ayer domingo, solo me faltaban las últimas líneas, pero es que a mi hermanito se le ocurrió prender la tele y ¡oh! Estaban presentando una película de Barbie y no sé por qué pero esas películas me idiotizan y para remate era "Barbie escuela de princesas" XD ¡me dio tantas ideas! Cof cof cof mejor sigamos u/u

Aclaraciones:

- Namiko: Hija de Nami, es un nombre que se usa para las chicas. (Nami: Hola)

-Kobayashi: Soto pequeño, apellido. Soto puede leerse como "selva" o "bosque"

-en un juego de palabras estas dos, al leerse juntas sería algo así como "hija bienvenida de un pequeño bosque" si me equivoco, ¡por favor, corríjanme!

Gracias a **feathered moon wings**** , ****Soy YO-SARIEL, Mely Fubuki Kagamine****, ****Kyoko Misaki**** , ****Mai, ****Akari-shiroi****, ****Pau-Chan Espitia****, ****AutumnRose745****, ****yamamoto nanami****, ****inayaon****, ****MidorikawaxRyuuji**.

**Declaimer: Inazuma leven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap 20 ¿Me abandonas?**

**Ni me lo preguntes a mí que puedo decir**

**Lo que yo digo nunca le ha importado a nadie**

**No te lo preguntes a ti que puedes decir**

**Lo que tú dices nunca le ha importado a nadie**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Solo denle un poco de esta medicina cuando despierte, tendrá un gran dolor de cabeza

-muchas gracias doctor-Shiro se inclinó levemente, demostrando lo agradecido que estaba

-está bien joven-el otro cerro su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto-solo rece por que no se acuerde que fue golpeado por su amado, o le prometo que lo odiara…

-¿Usted cree que eso pueda suceder?-pregunto Atsuya emocionado, si Goenji odiaba a su hermano, él no tendría que volver a verlo ¡problema resuelto!

-¡Atsuya!-le reprendió Afuro al ver como su cuñado palidecía por el comentario

-a mí una vez me sucedió lo mismo-añadió el doctor abriendo la puerta de la habitación-fue con mi suegra

-¿y qué sucedió?-pregunto interesado el peli plata

-esa señora no volvió a verme como antes jajaja-cerro la puerta

-no sé qué me dio más miedo-prosiguió el peli plata-el hecho de que Goenji me odie o la risa sicópata de ese tipo

-yo como tú le tendría más miedo a ese tipo y a la medicina que te dio, Goenji jamás te odiaría-le aseguro el rubio acercándose a él y posicionado una de sus manos en su hombro, transmitiéndole toda la confianza posible

-tienes razón-sonrió

-¡Por favor!-se desesperó Atsuya-¡él no es la victima aquí! ¡Si no yo!

-¿tu?-rio por lo bajo Terumi-¿tu porque?

-Shiro ni siquiera se emocionó al verme-reclama el menor de los cuatro mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos-y yo q-que snif estaba sinf ¡tan emocionado de encontrarte!

-Atsuya…-susurro un poco apenado Shiro, su pequeño hermano tenía mucha razón-ven aquí-una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y extendió sus brazos, esperando a que el otro corriera a ellos-te extrañe mucho… hermano

-Shiro…-susurro con una sonrisa en sus labios-¡Hermano!-salió corriendo y justo como lo había echo ese día, se le lanzo encima faltando solo unos centímetros para recibir el abrazo

-¿Qué me sucedió…?-pero la voz de alguien despertando se escuchó, interrumpiendo el momento

-¡Shuuya-kun!-Shiro se movió como momentos antes lo había echo y salió corriendo hasta su amado, dejando a Atsuya, de nueva cuenta, caer directamente al suelo, producto de su brutalidad…bueno, la del peli plata

-¿estás bien, Atsuya?-Terumi se arrodillo a un lado de este, extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantar

-dos veces en un día-susurro tomando la mano que le ofrecían-sinceramente Shuuya Goenji me las va a pagar-una sonrisa macabra se formaba en sus labios y un plan para "eliminar-cuñados-de-la-noche-a-la-mañana" se empezó a formar en su pequeña e "inocente" cabeza

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No fue mi culpa, Tachi!

-solo digo que Fubuki estaba muy enojado… ¡y si fue culpa tuya!-le reclamaba el pequeño peli castaño al otro-¡si solo se abrazaban!

-¿y tu como sabes que se estaban abrazando?-pregunto algo curioso el peli rosa

-me lo acabas de decir, ¿verdad, Gazell-san?

-sí, estoy de testigo-respondía mientras metía un poco de helado a su boca-pero sigan, no se preocupen, no interferiré

-¿y tú qué rayos haces aquí?-Tsunami de acerco a él con cara de pocos amigos-¡deberías estar arriba espiando lo que sucede para saber si debo huir lejos y cambiarme el nombre!

-Tsunami-kun…-suspiro el pequeño Yuuki

-yo solo sigo órdenes del príncipe Hiroto-dejo su helado de lado y lo observo de manera seria-y si te cambias el nombre ponte Namiko Kobayashi

-...-

-…-

-¿…Tsunami-kun?

-me caes mal-susurro, provocando que una gota bajase por la nuca del más pequeño

-¡Tsunami!-los tres se giraron de dónde provenía aquella voz

-¡Fudo! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro-¿saldrás a algún lado?-pregunto al notar como el otro no llevaba puesta su armadura

-necesito un favor-le corto al otro una vez llego junto a él

-¿Qué quieres?

-es algo de suma importancia lo que sucede es que Kido está…

-¿enfermo?-pregunto algo alarmado Yuuki

-¡Sí! ¡Está enfermo! Y yo…

-¿necesitas llevarlo a algún lugar en donde lo puedan cuidar como se debe?—esta vez fue el albino quien pregunto

-¡Exacto! Y lo que vengo a pedirte es que…

-¿Qué cuide a la princesa Midorikawa mientras tu regresas…?

-¿¡Podrían dejarme terminar las oraciones!-pregunto algo desesperado-¡Sí! ¡Quiero que la cuides! ¿¡Feliz!

-no-respondió el otro sencillamente-será más trabajo para mí

-tu maldito hijo de tu…

-¿Qué le sucede a Kido-san?-intervino Tachimukai antes de que iniciara una batalla de insultos

-no es de su incumbencia, solo les diré que es algo grave y partiremos justo ahora

-¿no deberías avisarle a la princesa?

-¿y tú no deberías estar haciendo cosas de mayordomo? A todo esto, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-primero-Suzuno extendió uno de sus dedos-ya termine mis quehaceres, segundo-extendió otro-la pelea que tenían estos dos era divertida

-¿éramos su entretenimiento?-susurro el peli castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡vez! ¡Por eso y otras razones me cae mal!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Shuuya-kun, me perdonas?-pregunto el peli plata acariciando los cabellos del otro

-no importa que, siempre lo hare, Shiro…-susurro con una sonrisa dejándose hacer, estaba recostado sobre el regazo del peli plata, dejándose acariciar como solo su amado sabía hacerlo

-¿Y yo que?-se preguntaba desesperadamente el peli rosa-¡dos veces en un día! ¡Me dejo caer dos veces en un día!

-será mejor que dejes de molestar, Atsuya-le aconsejaba el rubio-ellos dos están en su mundo "ositos cariñositos" y no te prestaran atención aunque…-estos dos se encontraban sentados en un pequeño comedor cerca de la cama, en donde estaba la pareja melosa

-¿aunque… qué, Afuro?-pregunto interesado el otro

-¡es hora de regresar!-anuncio levantándose de su asiento, recibiendo 3 miradas confundidas-Shiro, regresa con nosotros

-¿¡Ah!

-¡es verdad, hermano!

-p-pero yo, no puedo

-¿Por qué no, Shiro?-el peli crema se levantó para observarlo fijamente-tu reino te necesita y la princesa Midorikawa ya no te tiene raptad porque nosotros…

-¡espera!-lo corto rápidamente-la princesa Midorikawa nunca me ha tenido raptado

-¿ah no?-preguntaron los otros tres al mismo tiempo

-¡no! ¿¡Quien les dijo eso!-pregunto enojado

-pues…-empezó Goenji

-veras…-le siguió Atsuya

-¡Exijo una respuesta! ¡Ahora!

-Fue el rey Kiyama-respondió rápidamente-él me dijo que su hija había secuestrado al príncipe, por la guerra tan inútil que tuvimos hace tiempo, pero si nada de eso era cierto, entonces estamos en terreno peligroso

-¿fue él quien inicio esta guerra, verdad?

-si no te tenían secuestrado…-Atsuya se acercó a él lentamente-entonces… ¿qué?

-ellos…-susurro mientras las lágrimas empezaban a escurrir por sus ojos-me dieron un hogar y la princesa que tanto buscan con desesperación…-una imagen de Midorikawa sonriendo apareció en su mente-es mi mejor amigo y yo lo estoy haciendo sufrir…

-regresa con nosotros, Shiro-le propuso Terumi-si lo haces, tal vez podremos remediar todo

-¿¡COMO!-grito con ira-¡¿INICIANDO UNA NUECA GUERRA?-pregunto irónico bajando su mirada

-Shiro…-susurro Goenji limpiando sus lágrimas delicadamente-perdónanos, nosotros solo…

-fue un error…-completo Atsuya abrazando por la espalda a su hermano-solo un error…

-regresare con ustedes-susurro sin ganas de nada-pero no me convertiré en rey

-eso está bien-aseguro Afuro-al menos por ahora-susurro esto último con un deje de lastima-debemos irnos ya, entre más rápido, mejor

-de acuerdo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Adiós, Fudo-san, Kido-san!-grito Tachimukai agitando su mano mientras los veía partir (en carroza vale aclarar)

-¿fue mi imaginación o Kido estaba un poquito más gordo?-pensó en voz alta Tsunami colocando el dedo índice en el mentón, en pose pensativa

-fue su imaginación Tsunami-kun-le aseguro Tachimukai con una gota bajando por su nuca

-¡Afuro! ¿Ya te vas?-pregunto Gazell al ver como salían del palacio los recién llegados junto con alguien más, logrando que instintivamente los otros dos giraran

-así es Suzuno, ya hemos conseguido lo que vinimos buscando-Afuro bajo las escaleras seguido por Atsuya y justo detrás Goenji quien llevaba de la mano a Fubuki, evitando que se tropezara ya que este tenía la cabeza gacha y parecía de cierta manera ido

-¿Fubuki-san?-pregunto algo alarmado Yuuki al verlo pasar por su lado-¿se encuentra bien?

-podrías…-se detuvo, haciendo que Goenji también, mientras los otros dos seguían de largo a la carroza-¿podrías decirle a Midorikawa, que le quiero mucho y lograre que todo acabe?-pregunto girando solo un poco su cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro al peli castaño

-si, puedo hacerlo…-susurro-¿volverá?-observo como el otro sonrió y siguió caminando sin responder nada más

-¡Que les vaya bien en su viaje!-grito Suzuno con su monótona voz al ver como la carroza de ellos partia

-¿acaba de abandonar a la princesa?-se preguntó Tachimukai muy impresionado

-tal vez…-empezó Tsunami-solo buscan lo mejor para él… ven Tachi-lo jalo de la mano adentrándolo, se avecina una tormenta, no quiero que te mojes

-si

-¿te quedas aquí mayordomo que me cae mal?

-solo un rato-respondió este observando todavía por donde se habían ido

-como quieras-se adentró al palacio arrastrando a Yuuki consigo, dejando al albino totalmente solo, mientras las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer y empapan su rostro de apoco

-muy pronto…-susurro cambiando su mirada al cielo-muy pronto todo acabara-una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, el final de todo esto, ya estaba cerca… (yo también lo presiento *o*)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hiroto…-alcanzo a susurrar antes de que el peli rojo se lanzara a devorar de nueva cuenta sus labios, su respiración era algo irregular y los jadeos que provenían de su boca inundaban toda la habitación. El peli rojo pasaba sus manos por su torso desnudo, la molesta y estorbosa camisa mojada se hallaban en algún lugar del suelo-d-detente…-sus palabras eran demasiado débiles, en realidad no quería que parara, era un mar de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado y su cerebro no era capaz de procesarlas todas al tiempo

-Mido-chan, no me pidas eso…-susurro contra los labios de la princesa-no me pidas que pare…

-ah-gimió al sentir como pasaba sus labios de manera lenta por todo su cuello, dejando un rastro de saliva-H-Hiroto n-no

-¿no que… Mido-chan?

Midorikawa calló, su rostro se encontraba completamente sonrojado. Y no queriendo responder, tomo entre sus manos el rostro pálido del mayor, besando sus labios de manera dulce. Hiroto aprovechando esa oportunidad, mordió el labio inferior del peli verde, provocando que gimiera, introduciendo su lengua en ese momento, para saborear más del otro.

-Hiroto~

-¿escuchaste eso?-Midorikawa paro de golpe, alejándose de Hiroto-te están llamando-le dijo al otro

-no escucho nada-susurro este mientras se lanza a devorar, de nueva cuenta, el cuello del peli verde

-Hiroto~

-¡Hiroto, para!-lo alejo de golpe con una mirada amenazante y hablando en voz baja-¡ay alguien ahí! ¡Quizás un fantasma!-se dijo alarmado-¡Ve a revisar!

-Pero Mido yo..

-¡Que vayas!-le grito por lo bajo amenazantemente

-de acuerdo…-suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba de la cama-pero cuando regrese, continuare lo que hacía-una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios cuando noto como un sonrojo cubría a Midorikawa "_hermoso_" pensó y recogiendo su espada y abotonando su camisa se encamino a la pequeña sala de la cabaña

-.-

-Hiroto~-volvió a canturrear por lo bajo el peli rojo mientras buscaba en la cocina_-¿dónde está?-_se preguntaba internamente subiendo por las escaleras-_que no esté con la princesa, con la princesa no por favor-_se rogaba el pobre-_y si lo está, que no me dañe la mente, soy muy joven para ser corrompido (?)_

-¡Ladrón!-grito un chico saltando de las sombras, cayendo encima del otro

-¡Ah!-grito

-¿Nagumo?-se preguntó muy confundido Hiroto al ver a su amigo debajo de él-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-¡Hiroto!-respondió este muy feliz, sentándose, ya que se encontraba recostado en el suelo-¡qué bueno que eres tú, creí que había entrado en la cabaña equivocada!

-si bueno…-prosiguió este mientras se acomodaba en el regazo del otro-todavía no respondes mi pregunta

-veras… lo que pasa es que

-Hi-Hiroto-los dos giraron de donde provenía esa voz tan temblorosa-¿q-que haces?

-Mido-chan, ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto ladeando su cabeza de lado, sin entender nada

-Y-yo…-trato de hablar pero el nerviosismo y la vergüenza no lo dejaban-m-mejor te dejo a s-solas-entro a la habitación rápidamente encerrándose en ella

-¿Qué le pasa?

-yo te respondo-Hiroto se giró a ver a su amigo, notando la poca distancia que había entre sus rostros-creo que se dio cuenta de que tú eres gay

-¿eh?-un sonrojo inundo sus mejillas, ¡estaba sentado encima de Burn, mientras este sujetaba sus caderas para no caer y de remate había muy poca distancia!... ¡y! ¡Midorikawa los vio!-¡AHORA SI TE MATO!-grito con furia pasando sus manos por el cuello del otro

-¡No príncipe espere!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Para los curiosos que querían saber que había pasado en la cabaña, ¡ya saben! XD, solo me lamento por Nagumo, él no tiene la culpa de que Hiroto sea tan cabeza dura como para quedarse ahí -.-U. ¡No pondré lemmon! (al menos no todavía, solo escribiendo un poco del comienzo me quede seca, ¿Cómo es eso posible?)

Blah blah blah, me pregunto, ¿Cuántos notaron que este capítulo fue puro relleno para sacar de escena a Fubuki, Kido y Fudo, y así darle más protagonismo a los otros personajes…?

Preguntas:

-¿Qué sucederá cuando Shiro regrese al castillo?

-¿Sera capaz Tsunami de proteger a Midorikawa?

-¿Fudo regresara? O ¿se quedara con Kido?

-¿Endo y Kazemaru… por qué rayos les doy tantas vueltas y no los saco del reino de los balones?

-¿Review?

P.D: Para **Mai,** gomen! Tu correo no me apareció en el mensaje, tendrás que enviármelo separado (letra por letra) y decirme si es Hotmail, gmail o yahoo e.e

¡Nos vemos el domingo! ¡Matta ne!


	21. cap 21 Me abandono

Hola!

Bueno, ¡perdón por actualizar antes! Tuve un pequeño inconveniente de inspiración y colegio (más que todo de ambas) ¡No tengo tiempo para nada! Si es asi, ¿¡Como será la univerdiad! D:

¡En fin! Espero que me perdonen con este cap que aunque es algo corto, sigue siendo relleno (ok no)

Este capitulo va dedicado para mi querida "madre" Pao-ka-chan (¿?) Sin tus regaños no termino nunca TTwTT

**Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece y blah blah blah**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap 21: Me abandono**

**Me abandono ella no me quiere a mi****  
><strong>**Me tenia engañado****  
><strong>**Mientras que yo le daba amor a ella****  
><strong>**Ella se lo daba al vecino de al lado.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estúpido Nagumo, que interrumpió mi tan estúpido momento esperado, con su estúpida estupidez y su cara-refunfuñaba por lo bajo mandando miradas asesinas al peli rojo que iba justo enfrente de él-¡Se que me oyes!-alzo la voz, haciéndolo respingar en su caballo.

-Si, Hiroto-afirmaba la "chica" que estaba detrás de él-todos te estamos oyendo…-comento algo aburrido-Ahora, ¿podrías hacer silencio?

-Si Mido-chan…-susurro algo apenado, pero sin dejar de mirar asesinamente al otro

-¿_que hice para merecer esto…?-_se preguntaba internamente Nagumo, ¿Qué este era su castigo por seguir ordenes del rey? Estaba reflexionando seriamente sobre cambiar del bando de los malos al de los buenos, después de todo el príncipe daba más miedo que el propio rey-¡Ya casi llegamos!

-que bueno…-suspiro el peli verde-estoy muy cansado y es demasiado incomodo montar a caballo con vestido

-no debiste de ponértelo-le susurro solo para que este oyera-Te hubieras quedado con el otro traje

-Primero-empezó este-Estaba mojado y no quiero enfermar, segundo-continuo-Burn no sabe que soy un chico y no quiero que más gente se entere ¡entiéndeme!

-No alces la voz o si que se entera-le aconsejo-Además, te veías mejor con la otra ropa toda mojada… si, toda mojada

-¡Pervertido!-le regaño con un lindo puchero, sonrojándose notablemente, desviando su mirada. Seguramente lo que había vivido allí dentro no lo olvidaría ¡Jamás!, y eso aparentemente, el pervertido de su novio lo sabía, pero… ¿estaba bien hacer aquello cuando Hiroto seguramente ni lo amaba? "_Te amo… Ulvida_" seguramente eso tampoco lo olvidaría

-Se avecina una tormenta

-¿eh?-pregunto devolviendo su mirada al frente-¿una tormenta?

-¡Esta bien!-hablo Nagumo girándose a verlos-¡Ya llegamos!-apunto al frente dejando ver la majestuosa entrada al castillo, la cual en ese momento se hallaba abierta

-¿Por qué está abierta?-pregunto algo confundido el peli rojo-¿Acaso tenemos visitas?-los tres bajaron del caballo con cuidado-¿De quién es esa carroza?-pregunto aun más desconfiado al notar la gran carroza que en esos momentos rodeaba el jardín y era llevada al establo

-Bueno-trato de hablar Nagumo-El rey me ordeno traerlo aquí porque "alguien desea verlo"-enfatizando estas palabras, provocando en el otro algo de nervios, esas palabras eran solo una señal.

-¿Hiroto, que tienes?-pregunto preocupadamente el peli verde al notar como el amor de su vida se tensaba al oír a su soldado -¿Qué sucede?

-Nagumo, llévate a Midorikawa a su recamara, tengo asuntos que atender-entro con paso acelerado al castillo dejando atrás a una desconcertada y preocupada peli verde

-Princesa-giro al oír ser llamado y observo como el otro extendía su mano-¿Desea ir a su alcoba o a comer?

-Creo que a ver a mis amigos, eso estaría bien-sin dejarse guiar entro al castillo dejando al otro desconcertado, ¿Había sido grosera la princesa con él? Bueno, era de la realeza, que se le podía hacer.

-Princesas-mascullo este montando su caballo-vamos Floopy, te llevare al corral.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Tachi, hola!-saludo alegremente al hallar a Yuuki en la biblioteca del palacio buscando algún libro-Que bueno que por fin encuentro a alguien-paso a abrazarlo calurosamente

-¡Princesa!-saludo animadamente-¡Por fin ha llegado, debo hablar con usted!

-Ahora no-le corto soltándose de aquel contacto-¿Has visto a Fubuki? ¡Llevo como media hora buscándolo y no lo encuentro!-hizo un divertido puchero que a la vista de cualquiera pudiera haberse visto como tierno, pero no para Tachimukai, él no tenia tiempo en esos momentos de pensar en cosas tiernas.

-¡E-es sobre eso, princesa!

-¿eh?-presto total atención en el chico que se notaba nervioso-¿Salió o algo?

-Pues vera, en realidad

-¡Tachi, he visto a la princesa llegar de su salida! ¡¿Ya le contaste que Fubuki la abandono por su familia?-la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Tsunami algo apresurado, que callo en el momento en que vio a Midorikawa con sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y a un Yuuki golpeando su frente sonoramente

-¡¿QUÉ FUBUKI QUÉ?- pregunto angustiado el peli verde, sacudiendo a su pobre e inocente amigo de un lado a otro-¡RESPONDEME!

-¡TSUNAMI AUXILIO!-pedía entre llanto el pobre chico-¡MAMI!

-¡PRINCESA ESPERE!-el chico de cabellos rosados se acercó rápidamente a ellos y los separo-¡NO SOLUCIONARA NADA SACANDOLE EL CEREBRO A TACHIMUKAI!

-¡¿Dónde RAYOS ESTABAN USTEDES CUANDO OCURRIO ESTO?

-Por favor cálmese princesa-pedía Tachimukai dulcemente

-¡¿Por qué Fudo y Kido no hicieron nada para detenerlos?-pregunto un poco más calmado

-Ellos también se fueron-respondió como si nada Tsunami, gran error

-¡¿QUÉ?

-¡Tsunami!-le reclamaba el menor

-¿Y ahora que hice?

-Mejor cállate-susurro algo molesto, acercándose al peli verde-Midorikawa-san

-ellos me abandonaron-susurro bajando su mirada al suelo y sintiendo como de sus ojos corrían saladas lagrimas directo al suelo

-No es eso, princesa-susurro tiernamente el peli castaño-nadie te abandono, es más, Shiro prometió acabar con todo y dijo que te quería, en cuanto a Kido y Fudo, bueno ellos…

-No importa-susurro amargamente-quiero ir a mi habitación-se alejó de ellos con paso lento, desapareciendo de su vista a los pocos momentos

-¿Ya lo encontraste?-pregunto Tsunami en tono serio

-El libro esta allí, pero…-Tachimukai se giro a observarlo con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Fubuki no podrá hacerlo solo, nosotros debemos ayudar

-de acuerdo…-susurro acercándose al chico de cabellos rosados-pero, ¿me abandonaras después de esto?-Tsunami sonrió, ¿podría existir persona más hermosa e inocente en el mundo? Al menos en el suyo si.

-No te abandone ese día, no lo hare ahora

-Gracias-susurro cerrando sus ojos y abrazándose al otro quien acariciaba sus cabellos suavemente

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¿Cómo QUE SE FUE?-

-¡Princesa!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro cansado saliendo de aquella habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. ¿Su vida debía ser asi de complicada todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora que estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué precisamente ella?

-Hiroto- giro a observar a aquel que le llamaba, encontrándose con Suzuno quien se acercaba a él algo preocupado-¿Lo has arreglado?

-Ulvida es algo complicada-susurro agachando su mirada-¿Por qué no la echaron en cuanto llego?

-Su padre tiene un tratado de paz con nuestro reino, no querrá romperlo por la inmadurez del príncipe.

-Como sea-suspiro de nuevo recostándose en la puerta-Me ha tomado toda la tarde "encerrarla" en la habitación para huéspedes, no quiero que se encuentre con Midorikawa

-Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero hablando de la princesa, vera…-las palabras de Gazell sonaban más serias de lo habitual

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto seriamente, observándole fijamente-¿Algo malo tal vez?

-Estaba llorando...

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer lo han abandonado, sus amigos y solo quedan Tachimukai y Tsunami a su lado

-Debe estar destrozado-susurro, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué lo abandonarían ahora que habían llegado tan lejos?

-Imagina como estará cuando sepa que la ex de su prometido se encuentra durmiendo bajo el mismo techo (sonó como novela LOL)

-Deberías dejar de hablar con las mucamas, ya suenas como ellas-sonrió de medio lado con algo de inseguridad-ire a hablar con la princesa ahora-se giro sin siquiera observarlo y se encamino a la recamara de la princesa, estaba cansado, pero debía hablar con ella ahora o ahora.

-Suerte-susurro el otro agitando su mano levemente-la necesitaras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los pasillos del castillo ya se encontraban vacíos, algo raro porque aunque era de noche, todavía era muy temprano. Era una noche tranquila y no se escuchaba ningún ruido mas que el del tic tac del reloj que estaba en el recibidor. El príncipe Hiroto se acercó a la puerta de su amado y dio dos pequeños golpes en esta.

-Midorikawa-llamo, pero al no oír respuesta, decidió entrar.

El peli verde se encontraba sobre la cama abrazado a su almohada, ahogando sus sollozos y sus problemas, olvidando todo por un momento, incluso la realidad en la que estaba. Hiroto le observo con pena, no quería verlo llorar, quería que sonriera y le dijera que le amaba, o mejor aun, que si lloraba fuera solo por él, no por nadie mas.

Este cerró con seguro y se acercó a la cama, sentándose junto a Ryuuji

-Mido, sabes que no debes ponerte así –susurro tratando de consolar al pobre chico quien respingo al oírlo.

-H-Hiroto-susurro algo avergonzado al haberse hallado descubierto.

–tu solo estas armando un remolino en un vaso de agua y…

-¡es qué acaso no te importa cómo me siento! –dijo Midorikawa mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos, ¿A ese tonto no le importaba o que? Aparentemente a nadie le importaba (D:)

Hiroto lo miró completamente asustado, no creyó que se sintiera tan mal -…discúlpame –dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo –no llores más, no llores por nadie que no sea por mi –tomó su barbilla y lo acerco a él –no estas solo, yo no te abandonare –finalmente unió sus labios con los de Midorikawa quien correspondió tímidamente.

Hiroto recostó al chico suavemente en la cama preguntándose si ese seria el momento adecuado, pero seguía en su labor de cubrir su cuello de besos y bajar sus manos hasta las piernas de su novio y comenzar a acariciarlas. Solo esperaba que Mido no lo detuviera depues de tanto esperar, no ahora... Subió lentamente mientras sus labios ahora se posaban de nuevo sobre los del otro empezando así con un beso que se intensificaba poco a poco.

Las hábiles manos del chico desabotonaron uno a uno cada botón del blusón de Midorikawa (y aquí comienza la venganza del corsét XDD), mientras que éste último le sacaba la camisa a Hiroto dejándolo contemplar un pecho y abdomen demasiado bien formados (*¬*) los cuales admiró por un rato hasta que el chico sonrió.

-si me sigues mirando así no voy a detenerme toda la noche –comentó mientras reía levemente

-¡cállate!, de por sí es vergonzoso –dijo Midorikawa mientras miraba hacia otro lado

-entonces no me mires –Hiroto beso en la mejilla al otro –sólo siénteme

Ryuuji se sonrojo y asintió mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de Kiyama, bajo sus manos por la espalda del peli verde, este sentía como un shock eléctrico recorría todo su cuerpo.

-Hiro…-Midorikawa dejo escapar un suspiró cuando sintió la mano del peli rojo presionando uno de sus pezones –ah…

Hiroto sonrió al haber descubierto aquel sitio sensible y siguió presionándolos.

-no…no p-pre-sio-nes –Midorikawa se retorcía cada que sentía al peli rojomientras este posaba sus labios, y por ende, su boca sobre el pecho de Ryuuji comenzando a lamerlo, poniendo empeño en sus rosadas tetillas. Ambos comenzaron a sentir una excitación fantástica que se intensificaba más y más.

Hiroto bajó sus manos hacia los pantaloncillos del uke y comenzó a bajarlos delicadamente mientras dejaba una hilera de besos desde su pecho hasta su parte baja, con dulzura tomo el miembro del peli verde y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-e-espera –trato de disimular Midorikawa (como si no quisiera que continuara ¬¬) –n-no sigas

-¿estás seguro? –preguntó Hiroto mientras lo miraba de forma pervertida -¿quieres qué pare aquí? –volvió a preguntar mientras tocaba la punta del miembro de su chico

-¡ahhh!...n-no –dijo mientras se aferraba de las sabanas de la cama

-¿me detengo entonces? –le pregunto mientras iniciaba con un movimiento arriba-abajo para alentar la erección del otro

-n-no –susurró Midorikawa mientras se aferraba aún más a las sábanas

-mi princesa, no te he escuchado –dijo mientras sentía en sus manos aquel líquido blanquecino que comenzaba a salir de Ryuuji

-¡sólo hazlo! –Gritó el peliverde mientras sentía una oleada de placer inundarlo por completo, dejando salir su esencia sobre las manos del otro quien sonrió tiernamente y lo lamió -¡no hagas eso!, escúpelo –gritó Midorikawa escandalizado

-quiero probarte, cada parte de ti mi adorado Ryuuji –le dijo Hiroto mientras lo jalaba hacia él. Midorikawa suspiró y tragándose su orgullo (¿tiene orgullo? XD) volvió a aferrarse de las sábanas al sentir la juguetona lengua de Hiroto sobre su entrada -¡n-no!-sin embargo esta vez l peli rojo ni siquiera fingió no escucharlo, seguía lamiendo mientras que con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarse.

Midorikawa tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, no es que sintiera dolor o algo parecido, solo que… ¡era demasiado vergonzoso! Pero de pronto escucho que de los labios de Kiyama salía un leve gemido, obligándolo a abrir los ojos y ver que el solo estaba haciéndose sentir bien (sabes a qué me refiero) y volviéndose a tragar su orgullo, suspiró y se separó de Hiroto

-¿qué sucede? –le preguntó el peli rojo mientras veía al chico acercarse a él de una forma endemoniadamente sexy

-si vamos a hacer esto, debemos hacerlo bien –dijo Ryuuji con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se sentaba sobre Kiyama y comenzaba a besarlo. Hiroto estaba estupefacto pero, dejo a su adorable "princesa" continuar, quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Midorikawa bajó una de sus manos a la entrepierna del peli rojo y comenzó a frotarla mientras continuaba besándolo. Hiroto cerró uno de sus ojos, aquello era tan maravilloso que no pudo evitar contener más su excitación y de nuevo cambio de posiciones, recostando delicadamente de nuevo a Ryuuji

-ya no aguanto más –le dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo. Lamió uno de sus dedos y luego lo puso en los labios del peli verde, dándole a entender que quería que los lamiera. Cuano el peli rojo yo lo creyó conveniente, retiro sus dedos de la boca del otro y acercandoslos a la entrada de el peli verde, los metía lentamente.

-Hiro… -Ryuuji gimió mientras sentía como Hiroto metía y sacaba lentamente uno de sus dedos para dilatar aquel virginal orificio –ahh…voy a

-¿de nuevo?, ¿tan bueno soy? –pregunto Hiroto recibiendo un almohadazo (cortesía de Mido ^^) en la cara

-¡cállate! –le dijo el peli verde mientras ponía sus brazos sobre sus ojos

-Déjame ver tu cara erótica –le dijo Hiroto mientras le retiraba los brazos y volvía a besarlo. El beso se hizo más fuerte mientras Hiroto metía un segundo dedo, era una forma de disminuir el dolor para Midorikawa, él estaba consciente de que la primera vez iba a ser dolorosa si no lo hacía con sumo cuidado.

-espera Mido… -el peli rojo sintió como las paredes de aquel sitio se humedecían, indicándole que era el momento –no devores mis dedos –dijo divertido mientras se acomodaba sobre él

-deja de decir tonterías…me haces sentir vergüenza –le dijo mientras sonreía, indicándole a Hiroto que podía continuar. El peli rojo asintió al ver aquella mirada de seguridad y entonces comenzó.

Hiroto sostuvo su miembro con una de sus manos y lo acomodo frente a la entrada de Midorikawa quien gimió al sentir la punta de éste entrando en él, con extrema delicadeza, el fue entrando en Ryuuji quien se tensó en el momento.

-si no soportas el dolor, agárrate de mi espalda y házmelo sentir a mí también –le dijo Hiroto mientras besaba su mejilla con cariño –no voy a dejarte sufrir sólo –mientras lo miraba dulcemente, tratando de darle confianza.

Midorikawa asintió y pasó sus brazos por la espalda de su seme, sosteniéndose de ella –duele, está doliendo –le dijo

-aguanta, después te sentirás bien –le respondio mientras continuaba introduciéndose en su chico –levanta un poco la cadera, eso lo hará muy fácil

Midorikawa hizo caso de aquello, y levantó levemente su cadera, sintiendo como Hiroto por fin lograba entrar de una sola embestida, provocándole a Midorikawa un dolor indescriptible, sentía que lo estaban destrozando por dentro

-¡agh! –gritó el peliverde

-t-trata de relajarte, vamos a disfrutar ambos –le dijo Hiroto mientras sentía las uñas del chico clavándose en su espalda

Midorikawa sintió como sus cuerpos se calentaban cada vez más, su sangre estaba caliente, al grado de sentir que estaba hirviendo por dentro, sentía un dolor mezclado con placer, era algo que de alguna forma se sentía bien. Hiroto comenzó con el mete y saca que cada vez se hacía más rápido, esa fricción hizo que Midorikawa finalmente olvidara el dolor, concentrándose solamente en el placer que Hiroto le estaba dando, soltando así un sinfín de gemidos.

Hiroto le sonrió al sentir que las uñas del otro ya no lo estaba lastimando y lo besó –no hagas mucho ruido –le dijo mientras volvía a besarlo, esta vez con mayor intensidad

-m-más fuerte –le pidió Midorikawa cuando sus labios fueron liberados, Kiyama comenzó con un ritmo más rápido y así duraron durante un tiempo

-Ryuuji…y-ya no aguanto m-más –dijo Hiroto mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente. El peliverde sintió como el chico se aferraba de su cintura con mayor fuerza y abrió sus ojos al sentir como un chorro caliente invadía por completo su interior.

Hiroto gimió mientras sentía como su semen salía, llenando por completo a Midorikawa, haciéndolo suyo y de nadie más, ahora ya eran uno y nadie podría romper ese lazo que acababa de formarse entre ambos.

Hiroto se desplomó sobre el pecho de Midorikawa al mismo tiempo que salía de él, éste lo rodeo con sus brazos. Ambas respiraciones eran agitadas, sus cuerpos estaban llenos de minúsculas gotitas de sudor y un poco de aquel líquido aperlado comenzaba a salir de Ryuuji.

-¡tú espalda!, esta sangrado –le dijo el peliverde con preocupación. A Hiroto le bajó una gotita por la nuca (él había sido el culpable ¬¬)

-déjalo, no importa –el chico sonrió –porque te amo…mi princesa –le dijo Hiroto mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abrazaba a Midorikawa

-yo también –respondió el otro mientras abrazaba al pelirojo y colocaba su cabeza sobre aquel pálido pecho, sin evitar que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos _¿No me dejaras, verdad?_ Sus pensamientos no podían ser menos que estos y solo esperaba que al amanecer se volvieran realidad.

Hiroto acarició los verdosos cabellos de su uke y besó tiernamente su frente, luego ambos se quedaron dormidos con las sabanas sobre sus cuerpos desnudos bajo un suave rayo de luna que se filtraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ulvida ya esta en castillo-suspiro el rey Kiyama

-¿Y eso qué?-respondió Miyasaka en tono burlesco-ya tengo lo que quería, la princesa de la Luna, realmente no me importa lo que hagas con tu nieta-se levanto de su asiento y se encamino a la salida-ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí viejo-se giro a observarlo por última vez-ya lárgate y llévate a tu sirviente, me fueron de gran utilidad así que solo llámenme cuando me necesiten-su sonrisa de superioridad no desaparecería de su rostro, su hermoso Kazemaru ya estaba con él. No tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-es un crio-susurro Kageyama enojado-pero es verdad, debemos irnos por nuestros reinos

-Tienes razón-asintió el rey de la rareza-yo voy por mi nieta, Midorikawa y tu…

-Por mi reino, el que alguna vez se me fue arrebatado, el reino de los helados…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-¡Solo 8 capitulos más y se acaba la historia! ¡Wuju! (¿)

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena (para mi realmente no, tanto afán para subir este cap y me salió del asco ¬.¬)

Preguntas:

-¿A qué se refiere Kageyama con "Su reino"?

-¿Cómo que Ulvida ya esta ahí?

-¿Cómo rayos lo tomara Midorikawa?

-¿Qué tramaran Tsunami y Tachimukai?

-¿Por qué el caballo de Nagumo se llama Floopy?

-¿Algo estuvo fuera de contexto?

-¿Me esperaran pacientemente para la próxima actualización?

Matta ne!


End file.
